When I Fall In Love
by LoveRob
Summary: An all human Edward and Bella. There will be many lemons to come and should not be read by anyone under the age of 18
1. Chapter 1

1**A new Story about our beloved Edward and Bella. This time all human with many lemons and strictly not for anyone under the age 18**

Thanks to SM who own everything and lets us borrow.

_When I Fall In Love_

BPOV

I am 24 years old and live in Albany New York I teach English Lit at a local high school. I decided to stay in NY after graduating with honours from NYU. I was born on Forks Washington, then moved to Phoenix Arizona with my Mum when my parents spilt up Renee my Mum married again when I was 16, her new husband Phil is much younger and plays ball. I decided to move back to Forks to spend some quality time with my Dad Charlie after the new year I had turned 17 the previous September.

Charlie is the town police chief, his exterior is gruff but deep down he has a heart of gold and I know he has never gotten over losing my Mum. He enrolled me at the local Forks High School. On day one I met the love of my life and his family. Edward Cullen. We had nine months of bliss before the cracks started to appear. It finally ended badly in month fifteen. He was super intelligent and wanted to follow in his Fathers footsteps as a doctor. That meant an Ivy League university and a direct route into an internship at one of the countries most prestigious teaching hospitals. I am neither Ivy League material nor do I have the contacts to go Ivy League. It was doomed to fail from the start. We did however love each other passionately and intensely and it killed us both when we broke up knowing it was going to happen after graduation anyway. Seeing each other at school every day was the worst kind of torture. I longed to fall into his strong arms and never leave.

The last time we spoke was at a graduation party held by our mutual friend Jessica Stanley. I had gone there with Angela Weber my best friend even to this day. Edward had turned up with his twin sister Alice. We managed to avoid each for a few hours. I was pretty drunk and Tyler Crowley another so called friend from school wasn't taking no for an answer. A strong pair of arms rescued me and promptly carried me outside. Coming round from my drunken stupor I saw the most beautiful blue eyes and the most handsome face in the world. I burst into tears .Edward held me tightly, stroking my back and kissing my hair. We talked a while, he told he was leaving the next day, he was going to Stanford. We were going to be on opposite sides of our huge country. It was time for me to get home, we kissed deeply, passions rising. This was really goodbye. I cried every night for weeks.

Even after Angela and I moved to NY I was like zombie. How I managed to gruaduate with honours I will never know. I put it down to not doing the usual uni stuff, I never went out to parties and studying was my only release from the pain.

I loved my job the kids were from a mixed set of backgrounds some affluent some not. They all loved my subject and I got amazing results. I encouraged the kids to have their own opinion on the stuff we studied. Telling them if they could back up their arguments with strong sound facts no one could argue against it. I specialised in the English classics, Bronte, Austen and the like.

I throw everything that I am into my job and my department is becoming high profile for the school and when the head of the department decides to take early retirement I am asked to take on the role. At such a young age I am honoured. The only downside being I don't get as much time in the classroom. I agree to take on the role if I can split the management side of things with the teaching side on a 50-50 basis. The principal doubts I will be able to do both but agrees to give me one year. My objectives for the department is to raise the standards of all learners and reinvent the curriculum to something exciting that will make pupils want to learn. I am also tasked with raising the schools profile more to encourage investment.

A couple of weeks into the job I am invited to attend a seminar of senior lecturers, they will be from the fields of teaching, finance, business, marketing and medicine. The seminar is being held in Washington DC over three days. School have agreed to pay for me to go. I hope to be able to do a bit of networking whilst I am there and secure some much needed funding for our school. I have five days before I leave so prepare my lesson plans and email them to the respective teacher who will deliver my lessons. I gather as much information on the school as I can, catchment area info, profiles on our previous achievements and our aims.

I've not been to DC before so am armed with my camera and a guide book. I have booked into a respectable hotel that is full of people attending the seminar. That means I can walk to the venue in company without feeling scared of a neigbourhood I don't know. Angela drives me to the airport. I wait to board my plane which is on time.

The hotel is great, busy and vibrant my room is adequate if a little smaller than I had hoped. I laugh thinking to myself. You planning on having a party in here Swan? I seriously doubt that I will see or speak to anyone outside the seminar. I book room service for my meal and ahve an early night. The seminar starts in the morning at 10.00 sharp. I intend to get up at my usual 06.30 and have breakfast before heading out to do a bit of sights seeing.

I sleep well enough in a strange bed in a strange place and wake refreshed and ready for the day. I quickly shower and dress casually for now in jeans and a cotton top, comfy trainers on my feet. I head down to the dining room for breakfast which for the time is surprisingly busy. I take a small selection from the delicious looking buffet and make my way to the window area where I find a table for two empty. I sit down and take out my guide book reading where to visit as I eat. I am just finishing my coffee when a strangely familiar voice says "Isabella Swan is that you?" I turn around to face the voice and look straight into the eyes of Dr Carlisle Cullen Edwards father and esteemed neurosurgeon..


	2. Chapter 2

**The lemons may take awhile unless from flashbacks. This story is a real slow cooker job.**

_As always my thanks to SM who owns everything and we borrow from time to time._

Chapter 2

Dr Carlisle Cullen, was I imagining him or was he really here in DC staring right at me. I'm a little dazed so take time to react.

"Isabella it is you isn't it are you alright my dear" he asks walking forward towards me.

"Dr Cullen" I manage to say, "how nice the see you again after all these years." The thoughts in my head screaming six long years and still I feel the pain every day from losing your son. "I hope Mrs Cullen and the family are well". "They are, they are" he goes on to say. We talk a little about what I am doing here and it turns out he is speaking at the seminar on day three. After a few more pleasantries I make escape.

I am in no fit state for a bout of sightseeing this morning and return to my room to change. I order a cafetiere of strong black coffee. Carlisle had talked so casually about Edward and I back in our school days, he obviously had no idea how much I loved his son and how much I had suffered from our break up. Now six years later my heart was still broken irepairable as far as I was concerned. From his nonchalant comments Edward had not suffered like I had.

Since my break up with Edward I had dated only three other men. All casually all of them lasting no longer than five dates. There was no kissing and no touching my rules. I am emotionally dead.

I decide a hot shower will take my mind off Carlisle. I stand and sob under the hot jets of water for a good twenty minutes. Every time I seem to make headway in getting my life back on track bang something happens that brings me back to square one.

I dress in a black trouser suit it is smart, comfortable and cut to perfection. I know I look good in it. I add a rich cream blouse with a plunging neckline but nothing too daring. I am lucky whilst studying at NYU Angela and I become friends with a girl called Caroline Harvey she is majoring in fashion design. She has gone on to be one of the US's brightest young designers. She uses Angela and myself as guinea pigs sometimes and we love letting her. I have brought a selection of her work wear with me as well as a couple of casual tops to wear with jeans. I have also brought a cocktail dress because the information I received said that there would be a gala dinner on evening after the seminar had ended. The cocktail dress was stunning I fell in love with it the first time I saw Caroline's design on paper. She created one for me in a deep petrol blue colour, the jewels decorating the bodice twinkle in the light. It is floaty and sophisticated and I have until this trip never had the opportunity to wear it. I hope I have the confidence to wear it.

I walk to the seminar and do not feel uncomfortable as several people from the hotel make there way there too. I sign in and take my seat. The first speaker is a marketing expert, I make a note to speak to him later hoping to get some tips on improving the profile of our school. He speaks with confidence and has some great tips. I scribble away all through his speech. He ends to a standing ovation. A great way to start the seminar off I think. I am inspired by all the speakers so far and do a bit of networking over the lunchtime buffet. I manage to get several email addresses and are able to invite and confirm three influential guests to our school. Even having them come by for the day is a real big coup. I can ensure the local press are on hand, even if we get no investment out of it I am excited that these high flyers in the US economy are taking an interest in our school.

During the lunch break I felt a bit strange. It was like someone was watching me, I turned in the direction I felt it was coming from, I recognised no one and no one seemed to be taking any notice of me. I put it down to me being aware that Carlisle could turn up at anytime.

The afternoon session was more hands on. Working in groups we had to write about why we had come to the seminar and what we were hoping to get out of it. My group were all from education, we all had similar goals. To raise the profile of our school and secure investments. I chatted with a couple of the group a slightly older than me woman called Julia who had come from Dallas, her school was in a very poor part of town and her goal was to make the school inclusive to all and to offer a good level of education so that more pupils went on to university. David a forty something Deputy Principal came from a school in Seattle, we talked about the places we both knew and I liked him immediately. He was not happy being away from his wife and kids but felt better now he had people to talk to. We made a good team and our firm goals and ways to achieve it get a good response from the seminar coach.

It was five thirty before I knew it. I still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, I was glad to find out that both Julia and David were staying at the same hotel as me and we could walk back together. We had all agreed to meet up in the bar at 20.00 and have dinner and drinks together. It was refreshing to have someone to talk to who was on my wavelength.

I love Angela to bits but she is so into her photography and knows next to nothing about the American education system. .She is the typical arty type I ring her to see how she is getting on without me. Our home phone goes straight to answerphone, she is obviously making the most of my absence and living it up a bit.

I dress casually for the evening in jeans and a dressy top. I feel I could fit in anywhere. David and Julia are already in the bar when I arrive, I learned that Julia is 27 single and looking for the man of her dreams. "Aren't we all" I say with a sigh. My problem is that had the man of my dreams and I lost him. David is 42 married to Sandra and they have two boys Tom and Glenn. Conversation between the three of us is easy, we laugh and tell stories of goings on in our respective schools. After a couple of drinks in the bar we are heading out when I hand rests on my back. I tense up and turn to see who is touching me. Carlisle is smiling at me. " good evening Isabella" he says. "I trust you had a good day at the seminar?" Very enjoyable yes thank you" I introduce him to David and Julia and tell them he is the father of an old friend back in my home town. I notice Carlisle raises his eyebrows to this description of him.

We excuse ourselves and head to the restaurant that has been recommended by the hotel.

Dinner is delicious, the conversation easy and I really start to feel comfortable in Julia's and David's company. We are all pretty done in and decide a nightcap in the hotel bar is called for before turning in. Whilst David is at the bar ordering our drinks I nip to the ladies. When I get back Julia is in a flat spin "Bella did you see him" she says excitedly " who" I ask intrigued. Someone had gotten her in a right tailspin. "Oh Bella" she sighs" I think I am in love" 'the man of my dreams just walked through the lobby, it must be fate for us to be here at the same time" she says with a giggle.

David returns from the bar with our nightcaps. Apparently the man of Julia's dreams had gotten the attention of every one the females in the hotel, staff and clients alike. I was rather disappointed not to have seen him myself to see what all the fuss was about.

After finishing our drinks we head up to our rooms, agreeing to meet for breakfast at 08.00. I intend to get up early and do the sightseeing that I missed this morning. I feel remarkably okay, even knowing Carlisle is at the seminar. Maybe a few too many drinks make me think that.

On entering my room I notice the message light flashing on the telephone. Thinking it will be Angela I decide to shower and get into my nightwear before listening to it. The shower is amazing and I feel rejuvenated when I finally get out. I hop onto the bed and press the message button.

I don't know how to deal with what I hear. Carlisle Cullen says "Isabella it's Carlisle Cullen I was wondering if you would care join me for dinner tomorrow evening. We could book a table in the hotels a la carte restaurant or go to a restaurant of your choice. I really would like to catch up some more. Let me know Isabella by calling my room the number ist1003 or leave a message for me at reception." " It was lovely to see you smiling and having fun with your colleagues tonight Isabella I had forgotten how lovely you are when you smile."

I sit back on the bed and play the message over and over. Why would he want to have dinner with me I ponder. Could I go or would I fall apart. I really don't know what to do. Part of me wants to go and ask about Edward, what is he up to, where does he live, is he in a relationship is he married even. Could I really sit through a meal with Edwards Dad and not come apart at the seams at the first mention of his name?

I guess I'll find out. I ring reception and leave a message for Carlisle accepting his invitation. Dinner in the hotel restaurant would be lovely. I was too much of a coward to ring his room directly.


	3. Chapter 3

**As I mentioned previously this is a bit of a slow burner. Hope you enjoying so far**

Chapter 3

When I wake up the next morning I feel like shit. I had drunk far too much the night before and was suffering for it now. That puts paid to my early morning sightseeing, I groan and turn over re setting the alarm for 07.15 giving me three quarters of an hour to get ready before breakfast. I doze leisurely and suddenly remember I have agreed to have dinner with Carlisle tonight. I cannot worry about that now I need to rest and be ready for the day ahead.

Breakfast with David and Julia is fun, we are joined by another education specialist, Nick he is 26 and from Chicago. He is tall dark and handsome, I wonder if this is the man from last night who had all the ladies swooning. Julia whisper its not. I'm glad because whilst Nick is attractive he knows it and his personality suffers. Keeping him on the subject he knows and loves seems the right way to go. He is single and definitely letting both Julia and I know he is interested. I want to gag. Not my type at all. After finishing breakfast we head to the lobby, I suddenly feel Nick's hand in the small of my back, it is a gesture I am not comfortable with and I swiftly step away from him. In my opinion placing ones hand in the small of someones back should be strictly reserved to partner, family or very close friends. I don't even know Nick's surname.

All four of us make our way to the conference centre and sign in before taking our seats once again. Julia has managed to swap her seat and is now next to me. The speakers today are from the government's education programme and business. Once again I am engrossed. The morning session is all about education I am in my element and ask several questions pertinent to my school and our evolving ethos.

The buffet lunch is excellent again and I mingle raising my schools profile yet again. The speaker from the government is a lady called Diane Elgin, she is impressed but what I have achieved so far and tells me she would like to use our school as a example in a new government cd promoting diversity of curriculum and new school reform. I am over the moon and know my principal will be too.

The afternoon session is not my cup of tea but I stay and listen anyway. My attention wanders around the room. I catch a glimpse of hair a familiar colour not red or brown but a mix of both. I catch my breath. It can't be. Please god he can't be here. I look again and nothing, not anywhere in the room. I realise I am overtired and just imagining things, its wishful thinking on my part. My eyes start to droop and I realise I need to sleep before my dinner date with Carlisle.

I arrange to meet my new friends at breakfast the next day. I scoot off to my room and am astounded to find a huge arrangement of flowers sat on the table in the middle of the room. The arrangement is made up of roses, freesias, carnations, lillies and gypsophelia. Their scent is incredible. I search for a card but find nothing. I ring reception who tell me they were delivered by hand from a local florist and they had not been given any message. How strange. I wonder if this was the work of Carlisle. The flowers are lovely and I stare at them before falling into a fitful sleep.

I am woken up some time later by my alarm. I could have slept on and snuggle down further in the bed. Five more minutes I tell myself.

A quick shower and I get ready. I dress carefully in tailored black trousers and a 'Caroline' special top that looks a million dollars. I apply a small amount of makeup and brush my hair deciding to leave it down curling around my shoulders. I'll do I say to myself when I take a final look in the mirror.

I am right on time as I enter the foyer, Carlisle is waiting for me by reception. He kisses my cheek telling me I look lovely. We walk chatting to the hotels restaurant. "Thank you for the flowers Dr Cullen they are beautiful" "Flowers Isabella? I haven't sent you any flowers." I say no more on the flower subject for now. Once seated Carlisle orders a bottle of wine and we peruse the menu. I decide on a chefs salad to start and chicken a la king as my main. Carlisle asks me to tell him what I have been up to in the last six years. I run through my years at NYU and staying in NY after graduation I tell him about our house in Albany. He remembers Angela and her family, her father being our local pastor.I go on a bit too much about my job. Carlisle can see I love it.

Our food arrives and our conversation lessens. We enjoy our choices. Isabella" Carlisle says suddenly quite serious " I am very conscious that you have not once asked about Edward I was under the impression that the two of you used to be really close." I struggle to respond. "I'm sorry Dr Cullen but I still find it very difficult to talk about Edward and our past relationship" "Isabella please call me Carlisle, I know you suffered greatly when Edward decided to follow me into medicine, for what it is worth he did too believe me." My hands are shaking now and I am about to fall apart at the seams. I think Carlisle realises that I am about to start hyperventilating. He calmly walks to my side and guides me out of the restaurant. We head out of the hotel and towards the park over the road. He knew I needed fresh air.

"Thank you" I manage to say between taking big gulps of air. Like an asthmatic I need to regulate my breathing. Over the past six years I have learned to manage my Edward driven panic attacks. This is somewhat different I have never been sat with his father before talking about our past.

I calm down and enjoy the cool evening air. It feels clear and healthy. Carlisle mobile phone rings, he tells me he needs to get it and walks a few feet away form where I sat. His tones were hushed but it did sound like he was arguing with someone. He finished the call and apologised to me for the interruption. I shake my head telling him it is fine.

I bravely ask how Edward is and what he is doing now. Carlisle stares into my tear filled eyes before he answers " he is well very well, he is a fine doctor currently working on his specialism ' cardiothorasic surgery". Carlisle goes on to tell me that there are only a handful of these surgeons worldwide and Edward will be able to work anywhere in the world once his training is complete. He is obviously very proud of his son. I tell Carlisle to remember me to Edward when they next speak. He laughs saying "he doesn't think an hello will cover it and Edward will want to know everything I have been up to over the last six years and all about my life " I smile a little and ask if we can go back to the hotel.

We say goodnight at reception with a hug. I decide I need a stiff drink. Julia is sat in the bar. She tells me she is waiting for the dream boat from last night. He has only made a fleeting appearance in the foyer this evening at about the time Carlisle rushed me outside. Trust me to miss him again. We both order a large brandy, Julia suddenly gasps and grabs my arm. "Oh I thought I saw him again" she sighs..I turn toward where she is looking but see nothing. She swears he was standing there in the doorway looking straight at her when he hesitated and disappeared. "Too many brandy's" I say to her with a laugh. We chat on for another hour or so, she asks about my friendship with Carlisle, I tell her that he is the father of my first love. I don't mention that he is my only love, the keeper of my heart, the only person I could ever be with in the truest sense of the word. My life.

Bed is calling to me so I take my leave, as I walk through the foyer towards the lifts I get the same feeling that I am being watched. I shake my head dismissively I am about the press the lift button when Nick comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my torso and nuzzles into my neck. I pull away and spin round to confront him. "If you ever so much as lay one finger on me again I will disembowel you. Understand? " I say with a hushed tone that sounds really threatening.

He leans over me laughing and presses the lift button. "My apologies" Bella he says. " Now I get that you are really not interested in me. Maybe you should tell the guy in reception so that you and him can get it on." " What guy would that be?" I enquire looking over my shoulder back into reception, really not that interested in his answer. "The guy Julia is swooning all over, the guy from last night that had every females attention, apart from you obviously" he says with a little hint of sarcasm."Well Bella you may not have seen him or be even interested in him but he was definitely interested in you last night and again tonight."

The lift arrives and we get in, I am on the third floor and Nick is on the sixth. I say goodnight when the lift stops on my floor and walk slowly to my room. I ponder the mystery man and wonder if he is the watching me. Dismissing it I enter my room, the phone is ringing it's Angela. I tell her about bumping into Carlisle and our dinner and my subsequent panic attack over talking about Edward. Angela asks what I have found out about Edward's life over the past six years. I fill her in. She asks if Edward is with his father, I pause before laughing." No Angela he isn't he is still a very junior doctor and doing is training." We gossip for a while before hanging up.

Showering quickly I get into my sleep wear and hop into bed. Tomorrow Carlisle is a guest speaker. I am looking forward to seeing him again and hearing his speech. As I drift off to sleep I am reminded of the elusively handsome stranger who was watching me and remembering the feel of someone's eyes on me. Then Angela asking about Edward being here. No it couldn't be could it?

My sleep is broken by a series of dreams, some good, some bad. All involved Edward Cullen I had previously gotten over the sad dreams so was shocked when I woke up several times sobbing or writhing in ecstasy at his touch. Maybe spending time with his father is not such a good idea for me and my getting over Edward Cullen..

I am dead to the world the next morning when the alarm goes off. I drag myself out of bed and get ready. Another of Caroline's creations is calling to me today. The skirt suit is a rich beige and the tight pencil skirts sits just on my knee, the jacket is fitted into the waist and looks fantastic when matched with a formal navy shirt. High heeled court shoes finish the look to perfection. I am filled with confidence knowing I look good, yet professional and sophisticated.

I head to the breakfast room and am met by Julia, David and Nick. Nick is apologetic about his behaviour and blames excess alcohol. I accept his apology and we agree to forget it and move on and enjoy our last day in DC. We are all looking forward to the final day of speeches and the gala dinner this evening. Julia and I discuss what we are going to wear as we stroll to the seminar. We are giggling like a couple a couple of teenagers over what we are going to wear that evening.

That days agenda runs straight through till 15.00, there is a fifteen minute recess at noon when light refreshments will be served.

Carlisle's speech is exceptional, he is a dedicated doctor and proud of all his achievements. He will be an inspiration to all who know and work with him. After a couple more hours networking after the seminar has ended I make my way over to Carlisle. I tell him how much I enjoyed his speech and how proud his family would be of him. He thanks me and hugs me to him.

He puzzles me then by asking "where is your partner today Isabella?" 'Partner? I ask not really knowing what he meant. "The tall dark haired guy who was embracing you at the hotel lobby last night." He was obviously talking about Nick and I was embarrassed that anyone had seen that, I just knew how it would have looked to an outsider let alone someone I actually knew. I quickly tell Carlisle that Nick is a colleague that I have just met her at the seminar in DC, he was drunk last night and now regrets acting in the familiar manner he did. Why I felt the need to explain myself so thoroughly I don't know. A little bit of the old Bella Swan surfaces I guess from time to time and I hate people thinking badly of me, especially someone like Dr Carlisle Cullen.

"Arh" Carlisle laughs that explains it, explains why you have not mentioned a boyfriend or partner or husband during our conversations and our dinner last night. It also explains your reaction to talking about Edward.

I laugh. "No Carlisle there is no boyfriend, partner or husband lurking in the background but I do believe I may have a stalker here at the seminar." At this Carlisle splutters on his drink and I have to pat him on the back to stop him from choking.

A velvet voice I would recognise anywhere comes from behind us and says " Dad are you okay"?


	4. Chapter 4

**So who does the velvet voice belong to I wonder?**

**Lemons to come...enjoy. Thanks to all who review.**

**Thanks as always to SM**

Chapter 4

I keep replaying the words over and over again in my head " Dad are you okay?"

I don't need to turn around to know who the velvet voice belongs to... Its Edward.

"Bella please turn around" he says so smoothly I almost cream in my pants.

I turn slowly and see he has his arms open inviting me in for a hug. God he looks incredible, his hair, his eyes, everything.

It would be rude to ignore his out stretched arms and I slowly walk into them placing my arms around his back. He pulls me close and shoves his face into my neck and hair. He is smelling me. He always used to do it when we had spent any time apart. It felt so good being in his arms again. I never wanted to move and it seemed like Edward wasn't in any hurry either. Carlisle cleared his throat bringing us both back to reality. I step away from him a little embarassed taking in all that I have missed over the last six years. There are no need for words between us.

We are joined by the organisers of seminar who include Edward in a conversation I have no part in. I take my leave and make my way back over to my group of friends. Edward's eyes glancing over from time to time with an amused expresssion. My knickers are soaking wet and I am appalled with myself or reacting this way. Julia grabs my arm and insists I introduce her to the god. I'm a little puzzled until the penny drops... I start to laugh but I am soon hyperventilating and near hysterical. Julia manages to slip me out of the room and gets me back to the hotel un noticed or so I thought.

In my room Julia pours me a glass of water and is smelling my flowers. The flowers I think to myself and the stalker... again the penny drops.

"Julia can you remember when I told you who Carlisle was?" I ask. "Sure he's the father of you're Edward you're one true love" "Yes he is" I say with a sigh. "Well Edward is you're god" she sits down stunned. "Are you telling me the god I have been perving over for the last three days is that Edward. Edward that you love, Edward that you have had sex with, that Edward?" "Yes I am Julia, I didn't know he was here Carlisle never said a word. I guess I know where the flowers came from now and I guess my stalker has been revealed." I go on to tell her how I felt like I was being watched and how Nick had mentioned a guy in the hotel lobby watching me. It made sense now that every time Julia saw him and I turned around to look he had disappeared. "Bloody hell Bella what are you going to do?" "What do you mean? Julia we broke up over six years ago I was only eighteen.' "Well love from where I was standing today it still isn't over for either of you, the chemistry between you was hard to watch and how he was looking at you made me want to rip your hair out." Stunned a little I laugh. "I never thought I'd see him again ever, I thought all my feelings for him were safely packed away in a box on the attic shelf never to surface again. Today has proven to me I am not over Edward Cullen and probably never will be." I say all this as much to myself as Julia..

Julia makes her way to the door "get some rest Bella its going to be a big night " even bigger now knowing Edward was going to be there. I lay on the bed contemplating how to handle an evening in the presence of Edward Cullen. A small knock at the door a few minutes later brings me back to earth, I assume its Julia checking I am okay or maybe David or Nick.

I open the door to find Edward standing there his face full of concern. "Are you okay Bella?" he asks. I sigh 'yeah I'm fine." "Can I come in" he asks raising his eyebrows. I'm a sucker for his facial expressions and open the door to allow hm entry. I'd deal with the consequences of allowing him in later. "Did you like the flowers Bella" he says with a cheeky smile " I hope you realised they were from me by what I had the florist include" "I may have done had I known you were here" I answer in response.

I pour us both a glass of water not even thinking to ask if he wanted anything stronger. He tells me when he first saw me in the hotel he was going to approach me but didn't want to startle me so thought sending Carlisle in first would smooth the way. When Carlisle had told him I didn't ask about him at all he backed off only to see Nick all over me twice in the hotel. He had assumed we were together. He sounded upset at this. I was shaking from head to foot but holding my own in the conversation, then he said something that floored me.

"Bella when I held you in my arms at the seminar I never wanted to let you go. It felt so right just like it always has. I have missed you every second of every day Isabella Swan. It felt like you feel the same way too when you held me " I was stunned I couldn't speak, I kept opening my mouth, several times I tried but nothing, nada. Suddenly I was in tears sobbing for all my worth. He pulled me into his arms and whispered into my hair, kissing me **shshshshshsh **Bella I'm here now, we are together everything will be okay now.

It would have been so easy to lift my head up and kiss him, drown in his touch but how would I deal with the effects of a one night stand with the love of my life. I couldn't do it. I had come so far on my own and for the sake of feeling what? Wanted, needed, loved or maybe just feeling anything at all. Could I go back there? It was more than tempting knowing the feel of Edward's lips on mine, his tongue in my mouth, him nibbling his way around my body, his manhood swollen and eager for entry into my hot wet sheath. I had to bring myself back into the here and now. I pulled myself away and stood up.

"Please Edward can we not dwell on the past it happened over six years ago and is best left in the past. It has been lovely seeing you and Carlisle but reminiscing about our teenage love only dilutes what we are here in DC to achieve. I am all business again now having re composed myself. Looking at his face nearly brought me to my knees, he is devastated, tears pooling in those lovely blue eyes. I have to look away for I will fall into his arms and beg his forgiveness. It is better this way. No regrets. I will never regret our past I will never ever regret my past with Edward Cullen.

He stands up to leave and I approach the door ready to open it for him. Tears are dripping down his cheeks his head hung low. Its like someone has pierce a knife though my gut and twisted it. The pain I am in is like been back in Forks six years ago. It is raging through my body and my face can do little but show it all. He isn't looking at me, he can't. He like me is suffering, my heart goes out to him. I reach out to touch his hand, I want him to know I feel it too. I squeeze his hand and his head snaps up, his eyes pleading with me to not do this. I don't know how else to react I squeeze again and whisper "goodbye Edward."

He pulls me to him his lips searching for mine, an involuntary groan escapes in between my sobs. I give in to the moment and suddenly I am kissing him back, my hands running through his hair pulling him closer and closer to me. I am lost in the sensations of Edwards lips on mine. Our kisses deepen and we are lost. He moves away from my lips placing hungry kisses along my cheeks and jaw. When he moves to my neck I lose it completely. The whole of my body is throbbing with a need for his touch. "Eddddddward " I moan, my head keeps reminding me that this is not the best idea whilst my heart and body scream yes yes yes oh my god yes.

His tongue is in my mouth and we tussle for dominance. He traces my lips with his tongue and nips me with his teeth. We somehow are backed up against the hotel room door. My hands are still in his hair, his are running in long strokes up and down my sides. They hesitate over the side of my breasts and even longer on my hips. I am in heaven and I do not want it to stop. Edwards lifts my leg and hoists it around his thigh. It brings my hot centre closer to him I can feel his erection pressing into me.

"I want you Bella" he says no flowers or love with it just pure lust. I have my first orgasm right there and then.

I pull him back towards the bed ripping at my clothes as I do. I need to be naked and so does he. God I never thought I would be experiencing the passion that Edward created in me ever again. I am down to my undies and he is still almost fully clothed. I decide to help, his shirt buttons are too small and fiddly so I rip then open. He laughs a deep deep throaty laugh right from his stomach. His trousers are open at the fly so I pull them down and gaze at the adonis in front of me. He really does take my breath away. He is stood in only a pair of black Calvin Klein hipster trunks his erection straining to get out. I swallow hard he is so hot just looking at him makes as horny as hell.

I blush when I realise he is gazing at me in the same way. "Way too many clothes Bella" he says unclasping my bra and throwing it onto the floor. He peels my sopping wet panties off me with a loud groan. "Bella were you really going to make me leave?" he smells the panties before throwing them with the bra , once agan I am undone another orgasm raging through my body.

His fingers are long and his hands are perfect. He will make a perfect surgeon. His hands are made for surgery and worshipping a woman's body. He caresses me slowly building the tension between us. How we get to the bed is beyond me but soon I am falling backwards pulling Edward on top off me. Our bodies fit perfectly together His fingers gently knead my breasts as he lowers himself to kiss and nibble at my nipples. In ecstacy I moan and push myself up into his caress. My centre is pulsating and I want him inside me." Edward please I need you inside me right now." After six years there is no need to spend time on foreplay, we both have a desperate need that needs satisfying.

He positions himself above me, kissing me passionately then plunges deep into me in one swift movement. Arhhhhhhhhhhh we both groan at the same time. It is absolute bliss. He doesn't move straight away I am glad it won't take much to send me over the edge again. Slowly with so much expertise he starts to move in and out of me. Almost withdrawing fully before plunging back in. I am coming apart at the seams as I match him thrust for beautiful thrust. Our kissing is frantic and his constant nipping on my bottom lip is very erotic. My arms are twisted around him then revert to dragging on his hair as my orgasm nears.

His hand moves between us to work my nub but I don't need that I never did with Edward he alone was always enough more than enough. I pull his hand away and lick his fingers clean. It sends him absolutely wild, he grabs both my hips and slams into me over and over. I cum in an instant and pulsate all around his penis buried deep inside me I milk him over and over and feel when he releases his seed pouring it deep into me as he cries out in blissful agony. It takes us ages to recover, we lay kissing and touching each other all over. Neither of us wanting to let the moment go.

We know we cannot stay here, hiding in this room, wrapped in each other and nothing else.

Tonight is the gala dinner. We are both expected to be there.

Getting dressed slowly neither of speak. I put on a dressing gown as I'm heading for the shower as soon as he leaves. Its almost embarrassing the silence. I don't know how to make it better so like him just ignore it. He heads over to the door, I follow to let him out.

He lifts up my chin and kisses the tip of my nose." I'll see you at the dinner I guess, save me a dance" he laughs. I smile and nod. He's almost out of the door when he turns and says "I love you Bella Swan." How I keep myself from passing out I do not know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all who read and a special thanks to those who review.  
Thanks as always to SM**

Chapter 5

I sink onto the bed stunned by what Edward has just said. Could he really still feel the same.. I know I do so was it possible that he did too or was it just our history and an amazing couple of hours sex that were talking.

My eyes glance to the clock on the bedside cabinet, shit I have to be ready to leave for the gala dinner in less than an hour. I rush into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I don't have time to think about my time with Edward. I am waxed and buffed to perfection. My dress fits like a glove and I know I look stunning, my make up subtle but effective. I dab a little of my favourite perfume Cool Water Ice behind my ears and on the insides of my wrists. The dress hangs to perfection the heavy jewelled bodice keeps the skimpyness of it in the right place. Even though I am not used to dressing in anything so revealing the colour and look of the dress gives me extra confidence.

A knock at my hotel room door reveals Julia, David and Nick. A collective 'wow' tells me I'll turn a few heads tonight. I only want to turn one head though. A taxi takes us to the dinner tonight. We take our seats and are pleased that we have been seated at the same table if not next to one and other. Looking around the venue I see Carlisle and nod my head in acknowledgment towards him. He comes over to out table and tells me how lovely I look tonight. He continues with "Isabella have you seen Edward since the seminar this afternoon?" Julia is craning her neck to hear my answer. She smiles a smug grin when she hears me answer. I answer truthfully that he stopped by my room earlier but left a little after six. I know I am blushing, great I think my face is now going to tell Julia what we were dong this afternoon.

Carlisle takes his seat next to a stunning young blonde woman. She seems keen to know who I am and I can see her asking Carlisle about me. I do not see Edward but I am not particularly watching for him. As the meals are about to be served I do see Edward take a seat on his fathers table. The blonde leans over and kisses his cheek. I nearly fall off my chair. Edward looks embarrassed and looks my way to see if I am watching. His face is a mixture of flushed with embarrassment and shit I got caught. I turn away from him, I do not want him to see the tears in my eyes. Julia has managed to swap chairs with the elderly man who was originally seated next to me. She grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. "You look stunning tonight Bella now hold your head up high and do not let him or her see you care." I could hug Julia for her kind words.

The meal is over and how I managed to keep any of it down is a mystery. There are speeches given about the success of the seminar and the delegates all applaud. The evening is opened up to dancing and networking or circulating with new friends. Nick asks me to dance I want to refuse but don't. Why should I hide, I am not the one who has cheated on my current partner with an ex, I wonder ruefully if she knew where he was this afternoon..

The song we dance to is slow and seductive Nick pulls me in close he seems to be over doing maybe for my sake. Whatever I am not comfortable with this but do not cause a scene and it will do Edward good to have to sit and watch me in another mans arms. Especially the same man he has seen mauling me twice before. "Your stalker is here Bella" he says quietly in my ear. It must look from the tables beyond the dance floor that he is nuzzling my neck. "He hasn't taken his eyes off you since he came into the room, the blonde sitting next to him is not a happy and I cannot say I blame her. He is undressing you with his eyes Bella and right now he wants to come over here and knock me out. For show he kisses me on the lips with a laugh. " I take it that you know him seeing as he's sat with your friends father" "Yes Nick I do know him" I say with a sigh. Right now however I really wish I didn't.

The dance ends and we make our way back to the table. Julia is dancing with Nick now. I become aware of someone sitting down next to me. Carlisle asks me to dance. I decline initially but he stays seated using gentle persuasion . Still a little uncomfortable with the idea of dancing with Carlisle I do eventually agree. As we walk to the dance floor I glance over to Carlisle's table and see that Edward and the blonde have disappeared. Isabella I apologise for Kate starring at you, she knew we had had dinner this week and was curious about you."

"Why" I ask not knowing if I really want to hear his answer.. "She knows about your past with Edward and recognised his description of you, although I must say you are ten times lovelier now than you were as a girl." I blush a little and shake my head. "What is he playing at Carlisle? I ask a bit angry now. Carlisle explains that Edward is struggling to deal with seeing me again. He had thought our time had passed. All the old feelings came to the surface when he saw me and he now he is a mess again. Carlisle tells me Kate's father is Edward's mentor and he had high hopes for his daughter and his prodigy. Carlisle tells me there is no relationship between them yet but things had over the past year looked promising. Now it was all up in the air and Kate wasn't too happy that her happy ever after plans for her and Edward were being thrown into disarray because of my appearance.

God knows what they would all think if they knew what we had been doing this afternoon in my room.

Stood at the bar a little later a velvet voice whispers near my ear " I know someone who promised to dance with me earlier today." I reply sharply " that was before I knew you already had a girlfriend Edward." I downed my gin and tonic in one and walked away. He called after me "Bella please...Please Bella talk to me, let me explain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Poor Bella back to square one.**

**Thanks again to SM**

Chapter 6

How I managed to walk out of that room and away from Edward I will never know. Pride I guess helps.

Back in my room I let go, I fall to my knees sobbing. I know I have to get out of here as soon as possible. I throw all my clothes, toiletries etc in my suitcase and go. I am still sobbing when I check out. A taxi takes me to the airport. The driver keeps looking in his mirror to see if I'm okay. I realise I must be quite scary to look at. Mascara streaked down my cheeks . Eyes swollen from the endless crying. God I'm a freak show. I apologise to the driver as I get out and pay him.

In the airport I head to the airline ticket desk. I ask for the next available flight back to New York. I'm in luck there are spare seats on a flight leaving within the hour to Newark. It's a longer drive home but I really need get away from here. I book the seat then ring Angela who readily agrees to drive to Newark to pick me up. It would take her a good couple of hours to get there so if she set off now with my flights being an hour twenty it would be about right.

I go to the bathroom, I need to change out of the blue cocktail dress. I look like something from the Rocky Horror show. Because my case is small I haven't checked it in, it can easily be classed as hand luggage. I pull out clean jeans and a sweater I change into them relieved to feel normal in comfortable clothing. I wash my face clean, wiping away all traces of the make up I had worn. I wish I could wipe all traces of Edward away so easily. With a sigh I head out into the concourse.

I am just rounding a corner to go toward the shopping mall to buy a magazine when I see him. He is stood with his father at the ticket desk. He is irrate, stressed too I can tell. He keeps pinching the bridge of his nose and running his hands through his hair. The girl at the desk was the same one who booked my ticket, she knows exactly who they are asking about. She quotes Data Protection laws which allow her to refuse to answer their demands of if I have booked a ticket today.

I forget the magazine and head into the departure lounge where they cannot follow. I stand behind the tinted glass leaning against it looking out over the concourse from where I have just come. I'm not really seeing anything I'm in more of a trance than anything, eyes open but not really seeing. A older gentleman stood to my right says " excuse me love but someone is trying to get your attention" I look down and see Edward, his hands running through his hair, god he looks so good except his expression is distraught, even from here I can see the tears in his eyes. Tears begin again to pour down my face. I lip read a 'please Bella, please don't leave me. Please Bella.'

I turn away I cannot watch as we both self destruct yet again. A few moments pass before I look back to see Carlisle pulling him away shaking his head.

My flight is uneventful and quick which is a relief. We have to stack at Newark a while due to heavy traffic. Good it gives Angela more time to arrive. When I finally walk out of the internal arrivals door she is waiting. Her face is full of concern. I collapse in her arms, sobbing for all that I am worth.

We go for a coffee before we set off home. I tell her the whole debacle. I tell her how wonderful he looks, smells, everything and what a bastard he really is. She questions this when I tell her of his reaction at the airport as I waited for my flight. She asks a very pertinent question in

"why would he follow you to the airport Bella and stand in the middle of the concourse pleading with you not to leave if he didn't love you and he was in a relationship with someone else?" I don't know the answer to this question but right now I don't want to. I will heal a lot quicker if Edward is the bad guy and not the wonderful, caring, gorgeous, sexy man of my dreams, the love of my life.

In the car I remember I turned my mobile off in the airport, I turn it back on, 57 missed calls, 25 text messages and 9 answerphone messages. With a deep breath I delete all the missed calls, noting that some were from Julia and Nick. I'd call them when I got home. I listen to the answerphone messages first. All from Edward, they start off cajoling, 'come on Bella can't we at least talk about this" to "Bella please, please don't do this. I can't lose you again."

A huge sob comes from me. Angela looks across at me and sighs saying " Bella you cannot go through this again, it almost destroyed you last time, this time I think it will. Talk to him Bella." I delete the messages. I do not read his texts until I'm alone.

Back at the house I head straight to my room. Angela is going out. I'm glad, I could do with the peace and quiet. I lay down and sleep for a good few hours. I get up feeling a little better. A hot shower and strong coffee do wonders for my mental state. I ring Julia she is still at the hotel getting ready to leave. I tell her I'm fine but don't want to talk about it. She understands but adds, 'he was distraught Bella, he came to my room looking for you. He was so upset. The blonde and his father were trying to calm him down and he just kept saying over and over again 'not again I will not lose her ever again'.

Why would he be so cruel to the blonde Kate. Why would she put up with him disappearing for hours on end and then reacting like that over another woman. She must be crazy about him. God I loved him but there was no way I would ever put up with that shit from Edward or any man. Not my problem I think to myself.

I send a text to Nick telling him I'm good and to stay in touch. I need to get back on track with my work. The first thing is to write a summary of the seminar to present to the board. They would want to know their money sending me there was well spent. I had a list of high profile names who were expressing an interest in sponsoring our school. Their names alone linked to our school could do a great deal of good in our community. I am sure my principal would be thrilled.

I bring myself up to date with school goings on and read my emails. My classes had gone well. I had several emails from students as usual asking relevant questions, some asking for private meetings or extra tuition. I was happy that when I went back tomorrow I could step back in like I'd never been away.

After a great nights sleep, thanks to a couple of Angela's herbal sleeping tablets I wake refreshed and ready to go. I get to school early. I have a meeting with the principal before lessons start. He appears impressed with my summary and I am glad that I have taken the time to pull all the information together. A meeting is scheduled later in the week with our school board. Great, he wants me to attend too.

Its like I've never been away, days fly by, a few colleagues asked about my trip but more out of courtesy than real interest. The kids were enthused by this years curriculum and it opened up more informal discussions. It was great that their creative juices were flowing. I loved my subject and the interest it created in a previously bored uninspired cohort made me very proud. The meeting with the board is later today. I had heard from two of the possible sponsors they had booked appointments to look around our school. The principal was beside himself.

I had copies of my summary along with a list of influential names for all the board members as well as the forecast for this years English results. I was pleased to see the trend of improving results in my subject was continuing. I arrived early, happy that I was well prepared. The board members were a crusty old lot. What I like to think of a 'old money'. I sat and listened to school business I was not a party to. They were each given a copy of my summary and our principal delighted in telling them of our two visitors due to come in next week. There was a lot of hmm's and some argh's. I hadn't been given an agenda, so I just sat and listened, I was going to speak at the end of the formal business about my trip and the seminar and what I felt the school could hope to get out of any prospective sponsorship deals.

The next items raised was the co opting of two new board members. Both influential in their field, one old school and one bang up to date and forward thinking. I looked forward to someone coming onboard who was inspirational and excited by future possibilities in all areas.

One of the board members was actually asleep I had to avert my eyes so I didn't giggle. I was after all still very young and sometimes a little immature. They went on and on about if such a young person could offer any value to our school, one member stated the obvious his money, another his excellent education credentials from an Ivy League school. Our principal surprised me by adding it was time to join the 21st century and bring in new young blood. He mentioned me and what impact I was having on the students and their aspirations. A series of here here's followed. They had decided to agree to co opting the two new members. They would be invited to join the meeting shortly.

I was seriously getting bored, my eyes were closing and I could feel my head nodding. So much of the agenda was over my head they talked in their own language, often using jargon and slang. Very unprofessional in my opinion. My ears perked up a bit when I heard a proposal to add a member of the teaching staff to the board. Some of the old crusty's were all for it , some against. The principal was all for it. He thought having someone close to the day to day of how school really worked was a good idea. All eyes turn to me, "would you be interested in a voluntary position on the schools board Miss Swan?"

There was a knock on the boardroom door before I could answer. Two men stepped into the room, I looked up with interest and froze. In front of me stood Carlisle and Edward Cullen.

My heart was racing, my mind screaming how? why? Nooooooooooooooooo


	7. Chapter 7

When I Fall In Love

Chapter 7

I start to hyperventilate, not a good a thing to do in front of my employers. Edward is trying act casual but never dropping his eyes from me. I see him nudge Carlisle and realise he is drawing his fathers attention to my now fast approaching panic attack.

"Ah gentleman, can my son and I take a moment to introduce ourselves to the lovely Miss Swan and speak to her about her recent visit to Washington?" Carlisle asks smoothly, leading me out of the board room by the elbow. Once outside and with the door shut I collapse into full blown panic mode. I'm on my knees gasping for breath, my heart is racing and I can feel concsiousness slipping from me. Strong arms pick me up and I hear a distant, "lie her on the table son, then you better go back in so they don't get suspicious. I also think you may be the cause of this reaction Edward."

I'm drifting in between awareness and nothing. Carlisle places a brown paper bag over my mouth and encourages me to breath long and hard. As my heart rate regulates my breathing follows. He allows me to sit up, I look at him and say "why Carlisle why would you do this to me, why come here knowing that I did not want to see him." I'm pleading with him to explain.

"Bella he loves you, he is beside himself thinking he has lost you again. He wants to talk to you, to explain. I came too because I think I too may have been to blame for you running away. I didn't explain about Kate very well, I realise that now. Even after speaking to him if you still decide it is over then at least he will know he did everything he could. Just give him a chance to explain Bella, me too." He said this whilst listening to my pulse, nodding now that it seemed to be back to normal.

Can I go back into that boardroom and be in the same room as Edward for what another hour, can I stand up and deliver my talk to the board knowing he is watching my every move, every breath. I have to, its my job and I'll be dammed if I let Edward Cullen take that away from me too.

I drink a glass of water and jump down from the table Edward had placed me on. I smooth my clothes down ready to go back in. Carlisle gives my hand a quick squeeze and we walk back into the boardroom together. Edward has the other members occupied with questions about graphs and pie charts. I am able to slip back into my seat without too much attention.

The Chairman of the board Mr Grant Rafferty calls the meeting back to order. Business is concluded and now its my turn. Having earlier supplied everyone with a copy of my summary of the seminar and I have also now added a list of influential potential sponsors, I stand to take any questions the board may have.

I'm asked questions about the lectures, the networking and the contacts I've made, did I see a genuine interest from these people in helping our school move forward, they ask for my opinion of levels of future investment from any potential sponsors. Its not an area I am overly familiar with and Carlisle comes to my assistance.

"Gentleman surely it is not Miss Swan's job to calculate potential investment monies, surely having got the people interested in the first place it is our job to secure the funding." Lifesaver or what, I mouth a 'thank you' when no one is looking. Edward is listening but not contributing, he hasn't taken his eyes off me once. I am more than aware his eyes have dropped to my lips on several occasions and the reaction in my pants is not good, not good at all. Well I suppose it is good really good actually it feels fucking amazing but I should not be reacting to him like this. I need to take control of my life, my bodies reaction to him, my heart needs to mend once again.

I am thanked for my time and hard work. I promise to think over their request that I join the board as a teaching member. I will definitely have to give that one some serious thought now the Cullen's were members of our board for the next three years.

I walk out of the room and close the door, I breathe a sigh of relief, who am I kidding I'm not even out the other room when he follows. "Bella can we go somewhere and talk?" his voice is quiet and unsure, when I look in his face it would be so easy to melt into his arms and forget what I now knew. "Please love I need you to hear me out, please Bella I love you."

My heart is screaming at me to reply I love you too but I can't it hurts too much. I look into his eyes and see genuine sadness and true true love. "Edward I will talk to you I promise but right now I need a little bit of time to process everything, I need to spend some time doing what I do now everyday, teaching I love teaching Edward it makes me who I am now. Give me a few days then we'll talk."

We exchange numbers I am surprised his home number has a New York code I don't ask why. We already have each other mobile numbers. "Can I ring to talk to you on a evening Bella? Just so I can hear your voice?" he's almost pleading "I'd like that" I whisper before walking out of the door.

When I tell Angela the days events she sits down on the sofa stunned. "What are they doing in New York" she aks. "God knows I say laughing. We have a meal together that night and Angela is glad that I seem to be handling Edward's presence than expected. "Maybe I'm over it" I say with conviction. "Yeah right" she throws back with a laugh. Its really good to spend some tme with my best friend, just hanging out talking and laughing. I am aware that over the last six years we had not been doing enough of that.

Its getting late and I'm about to turn in for the night when the phone rings. I somehow know who it will be. "I've got it Ange" I shout, picking up the receiver and saying "hello".

"Hey beautiful its me, its so good to hear your voice Bella", I don't know how to respond it would be so easy to fall back in to talking really talking to him but I'm nowhere near ready for that yet. "Edward what can I do for you at this time of night" trying to be all business like. "I just wanted to hear your voice Bella and maybe talk a little, nothing heavy I promise." I can almost the cheeky grin over the phone. "Well its getting late and was almost ready to turn in, so if that all?"

"Bella?" "Yes Edward" I ask curious now. "Do you still love me" he asks.

I gasp and hang up the phone I'm not ready to confront that particular emotion just yet and definitely not with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**My thanks to SM who owns all that is the wonderful 'twilight'**.

Chapter 8

Hanging up on Edward's question had been one of the hardest things I had ever done. I regretted it immediately and almost rang him straight back to yell "yes yes yes". I didn't, my head was still ruling my heart and am too sensible nowadays to be so reckless.

Of course I knew the answer, I didn't even have to think about the answer it was a yes, pure and simply from day one to now forever. I will always love Edward Cullen. He is who I am who I want to be today and forever. He is the other half of me.

When we split six years ago it was like part of me died or was at least frozen. My heart is not capable of feeling that way for anyone but him. In Washington when I heard his voice I came apart, my frozen heart melted on the spot. When I looked at him, those eyes, that sex hair oh my god I really came apart. Parts of my body I thought were dead started to throb and pulse. I was sickened my body could actually react to someone by them just standing in a room and speaking four words.

Bed does not offer me the peace I crave tonight. I toss and turn most of the night. I feel like hell the next morning. Angela raises her eyebrows and says with a laugh "heavy night Bella from the look of it." As I'm getting ready for work I hear my mobile go off, its only a text message I'll read it later.

When I arrive at school there is a pile of messages on my desk and a long list of emails I need to read and respond to. I work through the messages first, prioritising as I go. Anything that can wait I re diary for later. I don't have a class until after lunch so need the morning to do all my admin and department head work. I am in demand and have several invites to other departments staff meeting to talk about motivation and creating a new curriculum. I'm flattered really, but I could just do without the extra work right now.

Several emails are from students wanting appointments to discuss areas for improvement or their homework. I have always offered an open door policy and am determined that this will not change. I email them back booking appointments after school over the next three days until late in the evening. I refuse to be at school after 21.00 hours. I make last appointments at 20.30. Giving each pupil thirty minutes should be sufficient. I'm starved and thirsty, I head to the café and grab a sandwich and a coffee.

I'm walking back to my room when I spot a familiar figure with our principal, it's Carlisle. "Ah Miss Swan, you do of course know one of our new board members Dr Carlisle Cullen." "Dr Cullen" I say and shake his out stretched hand. I nearly die on the spot when he pulls me into his embrace and says "Isabella lovely to see you again." I quickly excuse myself and scurry back to my office shaking. As I sit at my desk I start to giggle wondering what the principal will make of that. I have no doubt that I will have to explain that sooner rather than later.

My afternoon lessons are great, the enthusiasm from the kids is great and motivates me even more. I feel totally satisfied when at three o'clock my last class ends. My first appointment is in half and hour so I head to my office to prepare. Angela phones asking me if I'm home for dinner, I tell her I'm working late. She mentions she has text me without response. That reminded me of the message I hadn't read from ths morning.

I turn my phone on and scroll through several missed calls, mostly Angela and a number I don't recognise. I have four text messages one from Charlie nagging about me coming home for a visit, one from Angela about dinner, one from Julia asking how I was and how being back at school was going. She had supplied her email address so I kept a note of it and promised myself I would email her later. The other was from Edward it started simply with a 'good morning beautiful' my heart sank, how was I ever going to resist him. He apologised for ringing so late last night and for putting me on the spot with the question at the end. He said he would hopefully see me soon and talk to me even sooner. His message ended with 'I love you Bella XX.'

I groan and say to my phone 'oh Edward I love you too so so much'.

My students are keen and well prepared for our meetings. All of them tonight leave satisfied with what we had achieved whether it is a discussion about their futures and colleges best suited to their strengths in my subject or help with homework. This is what I do best I love my job and the pleasure I get from helping the students achieve their goals is great. I am grinning when my mobile rings. Its my Dad Charlie, we chat for a while. He's surprised I'm still at school and tells me to go home and relax. We agree to speak again and set up a long weekend for me to go home and spend some time with him.

When I get home I'm beat so run a bath and light a few candles, pour myself a large glass of wine and turn on some background music. Michael Buble always relaxes me, I sing along. The bath is bliss, the bubbles relaxing the water hot and I feel myself drifting off. When I finally decide to get out I'm all wrinkly, I wrap myself in my fluffiest warm dressing gown and head to the kitchen for some supper.

I make myself a ovaltine drink and some cheese on toast and head to bed. Angela is staying over at a friends after deciding to go out straight from work. I am really tired, its been a really busy day and I didn't sleep well last night. I settle down and decide to send Edward a message, it is my way of making up for hanging up on him last night. Not wanting to be too gushing or lead him to believe we're going to be okay I simply say. 'Hi Edward thanks for your message, speak to you soon. Bella' Its all I can manage for now.

Morning comes around all too soon. I have slept like the dead, a quick shower soon brings me round. I'm in work early and once again dealing with my in tray. A knock on my office door reveals the principal. "Good to see you here early Miss Swan that is what I like dedication. I knew I had chosen well when I chose you for the head of department. I had a very interesting conversation with our newest board member yesterday, he explained that you had met last week at the seminar and had built up a good relationship, so good infact it was your influence and dedication to education that drove him and his son to apply to be board members. They are very influential people Miss Swan you did very well." I must remember to thank Carlisle again for saving me from more embarrassment. I realise then how dedicated I must be as its only 07.00 hours.

Before my classes start my mobile rings reminding me to turn to it off. The call is coming from the number I didn't recognise yesterday. I answer with a tentative "hello Bella Swan speaking" a voice I recognise from somewhere says "Bella is that you? Its Esme, Esme Cullen, I hope you don't mind me ringing you but when Carlisle told me that he had seen you I couldn't wait to speak to you. I told him off for not inviting you home for dinner." "Bella are you there?" I'm stunned Esme had been my favourite Cullen apart from Edward of course, she had been like a Mum to me the whole time Edward and I were together, when we had split we had stayed in touch and we had had a regular monthly lunch date. I missed her so much when I first moved to New York. Our contact had dwindled when her and Carlisle had moved to California to be near Edward and Alice at school.

"Esme" I choked out "oh Esme how lovely to here from you." We chatted until I had to go to class, promising to catch up soon and get together. In a daze I headed to my first lesson of the day.

Where time goes I don't know, I'm heading home again and its nearly 21.00 hours. Exhausted I collapse on the sofa, Angela has made my dinner and kept it warm, I dive in and enjoy every mouthful. I tell Angela about the call from Esme she knew how close we had been. I decide it would be good to see her again. I am dealing with the Edward Cullen thing a lot better than I ever dreamed I would.

Glancing at my mobile I realise I had not heard from him since his text yesterday morning. Humph I think so much for speaking regularly. Too tired to care at this point I head to bed.

Another good nights sleep leaves me raring to go the next morning. I again arrive before anyone else. I get most of my admin done when no one else is around. My mobile buzzes letting me know a text has been received. I read it and smile when I see its from Edward. Pathetic I say to myself as my heart flips as I open it in anticipation. He's sorry he didn't call me yesterday, he was in theatre all day and most of the night. He also has an exam to study for. He misses me and loves me a lot, its me giving him the strength to get through his heavy schedule. He promises to ring me soon and leaves the message with a couple of kisses. My heart is soaring, I can't help it I love him, I'm ready for the big talk. Next time he rings me I will tell him I want to meet.

Today is a really big day for me at school, Edwards message has given me an extra boost. I should have known I would not have to deal with what was happening today alone. Carlisle arrived in school just before our first guest the government official I had met in Washington. The board had brought out our big guns to impress. It was my job to show them around. Carlisle now familiar with the school led the way. He answered the officials questions with ease but referred them to myself when and where appropriate. The tour took a hour and the official and their entourage made lots of notes and took lots of pictures. If we were chosen to be the school used in this government dvd it would be massive.

Carlisle joined me for lunch in my office I had gotten us both a take away sandwich and a coffee. We talked about the success of the visit and how much it would mean to our school. Carlisle mentioned Esme had told him we had spoken. He said she was like a child with a new toy and reminded me to call her and arrange lunch. He asked me if I had spoken to Edward. I told him truthfully not for a couple of days but that we had been texting each other. He nodded seeming glad.

"Isabella I would like the opportunity to explain what I meant about Edward and Kate. Is it okay with you if I do this now?" I nod slowly in agreement and take a deep breath knowing this is going to be hard to hear. " Isabella, Edward has never been romantically involved with Kate, no matter just how much she and her father wished it. They met when Edward was assigned her father Paul Ridgeway as his mentor. He is an esteemed cardio thorasic surgeon known throughout the world. He can influence Edward's career in many ways. They got on well and Edward was invited to his family home. There he met Kate, they were a similar age and she is a very shy girl with not many friends having been closeted by her mother and home schooled. Edward and Kate became firm friends. Edward has to this day Isabella never ever gotten over you, I know for a fact he talked to Kate about you she told me herself. Her father had grand ideas that Edward would make the perfect son in law, Kate agreed he was perfect husband material. Not too demanding, a great career ahead of him and wouldn't stray as he was still in love with you."

"Edward fought them both all the way flatly refusing to discuss it. Paul threatened his career, Edward walked out. Resigned on the spot. Came home to his mother and I. I was furious that someone so esteemed as the great Paul Ridgeway could act so poorly. I paid him a visit. I had no need Kate had spoken to him already. They reached a compromise between them. Edward would finish his training under Paul and continue to spend time with Kate as friends without pressure. Over the last year they spent a lot of time together, everyone including Esme and I hoped he could put the past behind him, they went everywhere together, she came home with him, they were seen as the "it" couple in medical circles. However only people close to them knew it was all show nothing more than a firm friendship. Isabella they have never even shared a proper kiss. They have certainly never shared a bed. Edward has not made love to anyone since you. Now I'm not saying that he hasn't had sex with anyone else but only sex never love and even then I don't know for sure. I'm assuming this because he is a man of course.

"Kate recognised you immediately at the seminar, I had told her when she arrived unexpectedly that I was taking an old family friend out to dinner. Nothing more. She got the rest from Edward. Once I saw you with Edward again I knew the truth, that you belong together. That's it Isabella, the truth. He is not , nor has he ever been in a relationship with Kate Ridgeway, had you stuck around in Washington she would have told you that herself. I'd like to ask you a question now Isabella if that is okay? do you really believe my son could spend the afternoon I assume making love to you if he was already in a relationship with someone else?"

My head is bowed tears pouring down my cheeks, I shake my head and say truthfully " I wished with all my heart Carlisle that it wasn't so but self doubt, not really believing you are that lucky enough to get him back ater six years and another beautiful girl and ones mind get carried away." I tell him I had already decided to talk to Edward. I tell him I won't tell him we'd already talked. He tells me Edward is under a lot of pressure over the next few weeks and I may not hear from him as often as I'd like. "Carlisle do me a favour please? Call me Bella I always feel like I'm in trouble when you call me Isabella." We both laugh and I walk into his arms for a hug.

It's after 21.00 hours when I get home again. No one is home, I'm glad I could do with some time and peace and quiet to contemplate all I had learned today. A hot bath and an ovaltine make me feel a million dollars. The house phone rings I answer expecting it to be my Dad or Angela. It's Edward, my heart melts. "Edward" I say and realise at once what the tone of my voice will tell him. It will say, god I love you. I miss you, I want to kiss you senseless, I want to jump your bones. "Hi love" he says chuckling, he heard the sound crystal clear as I knew he would. We talk about his work and how busy he is, he tells me about the exams he has over the next two weeks and the operations he has to perform under observation. He will be working sixteen hour days with only one day off a week for the next four weeks. After that he is finished for a whole three months. I do not mention this will co incide with the school holidays. He asks me how the visit went today and if his father had made a good impression. I told him about talking to Esme, he said I should see her she missed me too.

I decide to bie the bullet "Edward I know how busy you are right now but next time you get the chance do you think we could meet?" I hold my breath waiting for his answer.

"Bella you have no idea how long I have waited for you to ask me that. Is Sunday too long to wait for?" " It's Thursday tomorrow Edward I think I'll live I've waited six years four more days won't make a difference." We agree to meet at noon at a coffee shop half way between us both. Before saying goodnight he tells me he loves me, "I know" I answer truthfully.

I sleep a dreamless sleep and wake fully refreshed and looking forward to Sunday. When I arrive at school I grab a coffee before heading to my office. I have a spring in my step and a big smile on my face. As I open the door I notice a huge basket of flowers on my desk. The colours are amazing all my favourites, the flowers too contain many of my personal favourites freesias, lilacs, carnations and roses. The smell coming off them is incredible. The card reads simply 'I love you'. I hug the card to myself smiling when I realise someone is stood behind me.

"You may have been happy to wait until Sunday Bella but I wasn't." With that he pulls me to him and kisses me so passionately it makes my toes curl and my right leg lifts off the floor. He doesn't say another word. He ends the kiss and walks out of my office closing the door behind him. Stunned, I touch my lips bruised now from his kiss and laugh out loud.


	9. Chapter 9

**When I fall in love**

**Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review. Glad you are enjoying the story.**

Chapter 9

That kiss on my lips kept me going all day, every time I entered my office the smell from the flowers reminded me of what had happened early this morning. I kept touching my lips and smiling. It was a perfect Thursday. Once again I was home late, tired but happy I had considered taking my basket of flowers home but these days I spent more time at work so they would cheer me up here instead of at home. It also meant I didn't have to answers Angela's questions about Edward.

Angela yelled as I came out of the bathroom that quote 'loverboy' unquote had called and wanted me to call him back. Sticking my tongue out at her I walked into my room taking the phone with me. Before ringing him I wanted to email Julia, I had meant to do it all week before time just got away from me. I covered the usual pleasantries, avoiding totally the subject she really wanted to know about. Went on about work and how busy I was, how I'd been invited to sit on the schools board as a volunteer. I also told her about the visitor coming from the education department in the government. Finished off with the usual stay in touch etc.

Time to call Edward, I was nervous as hell and yet couldn't wait to hear the sound of his smooth sexy voice. I melted at the very thought. I settle into bed and ring his number, a deep sexy "hello" propels me into being a quivering wreck. "Edward, hi its Bella" "I know its you Bella your name comes up as its pre programmed into my phone. Hi baby girl how are you this evening." he asks so casually and here I am melting, quivering at the sound of his voice.

I realise I am quite pathetic, totally and utterly butt whipped by a sexy voice, blue eyes and sex hair. God I love this man how will I last till Sunday. "Bella are you okay" he asks concerned now. "Yes Edward I'm fine really a little tired but okay really." We talk about our days he too like me has not been home long, he tells me how much he enjoyed our rendevous this morning. How mentions how our kiss and seen him through the day. I agreed laughing before I could stop myself. "Really Bella you liked me kissing you this morning? You didn't mind me being in your office? I wish I'd known I'd have arranged to stay a little bit longer and really got in some more kisses to see us both through the day." I sigh now, "Edward we still have to have our talk before there is anymore kissing, okay?" "I suppose so" he says sounding defeated. I don't want end our conversation on a downer so say quietly," lets remember that kiss and I'm sure we'll both be fine until Sunday."

We say goodnight and Edward being Edward ends with 'I love you Bella'. As much as I want to say it back I can't its much too soon.

In the morning I am not as chipper as I might have liked. I had not slept well, tossing and turning every hour. Edward Cullen was going to be the death of me, first it was his lips on mine, then moving all over my body, next it was his eyes those beautiful blue eyes, like pools you just want to dive right in to. Then it is his voice calling my name in a passion filled moment and his hair oh my god that sex hair what I'd give to be able to run my fingers through it. I remember tugging on it screaming his name in the throws of a deeply intense orgasm. I needed to focus on the day at hand Friday.

Friday was always my most busy day. Classes all morning and then departmental meetings and curriculum planning, Today I also had to observe two colleagues teaching, their results were not at an acceptable level and they needed my help and ideas how to improve their teaching in order to meet their objectives this year. I always felt a little awkward about this as I was much younger than both the colleagues. I hadn't gotten to where I was at the tender age of 24 by being mediocre. I hoped my colleagues viewed me as a help, someone innovative who could drive them and their subject forward. After the mornings classes all go to plan I head to the café for a bite to eat. A sandwich and coffee in my office is called for. There I can do some more work before my first meeting at 14.00 hours. My message machine is flashing, I listened and take notes where relevant. A knock at the door whilst I listen makes me shout "its open come on in." The doors opens and closes before I have time to look up.

Stood just inside my room is the epitome of sex on legs, Edward Cullen. I swallow and say "Edward what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't wait until Sunday to see you. and I had a window in my operating schedule over the lunch period and thought why not. Did I make the wrong call Bella?" he says sounding disappointed.

"No not the wrong call but I wished I'd known you were coming I'd have gotten you a sandwich, now you'll have share mine." I say this hoping to lighten the tension now surrounding us.

We share the sandwich and coffee and talk casually, we laugh at each others quips its all a bit forced. The atmosphere is electric now. I need to touch him before \i spontaenously combust. I casually walk over to where he is seated on the corner of my desk and position myself next to him. Not waiting for a formal invite his arms snake around my waist and he nuzzles into my neck smelling me. Old habits, I knew he would do this and I love it. I groan and turn to face him. I hold his face between my hands.

"I have missed this so much Edward over the last six years," I place tiny kisses along his jaw and at the corner of his mouth. "I thought when we were together in Washington that the last six years had been erased. It meant so much to me us being together again like that. I'm sorry Edward I'm sorry I ran without letting you explain. You can explain it all on Sunday we have all day from noon. Now kiss me properly and piss off I've got work to do."

He laughs then, dragging me to him and kissing me deeply, our mouths know to move together neither of us have forgotten, our lips move in perfect unison, our tongues dance the sweet dance of love. He grabs both my ass cheeks and squeezes pushing me even harder into his obvious erection. A groan escapes my lips, and he's gone laughing as he walks out shutting the door behind him.

Damn him I think to myself he's just too good at all this smooth stuff. I need to make him work harder. A text is received, Edward now there's a surprise. He tells me he won't be able to see or speak to me until Sunday, he has a theatre schedule from the devil himself and will also be on call tomorrow night. The last sentence sees me through the day and Saturday. 'I love you Bella and boy am I looking forward to Sunday if those kisses today were anything to go by'.

My staff meetings are productive with some great ideas coming other members of the department I am happy to delegate the development of any curriculum area to someone who is keen and capable of doing so. I will oversee things and they are grateful for my guidance. A great afternoon, .made better by my memeries of Edward's kisses and words of love.

I'm meeting Angela at a local bar after school, we had agreed earlier in the week to have a few drinks and a bite to eat. I arrive before her. I decide to text Edward. 'I miss you already, don't work too hard. Looking forward to Sunday. X'. It's a big step for me admitting I miss him especially as I only saw him five hours ago and felt his lips on mine five hours ago. Progress me thinks.

I tell Angela about the flowers, the kiss, the phone calls and our spontaneous lunch earlier today. I tell her about my long conversation with Carlisle and what he had told me. She tells me it all sounds plausible we both know Edward was really ambitious, Angela says he was always a nice guy Bella, 'you guys broke to try to avoid what you have actually been going through for the last six years, you should have just done the long distance thing and saved yourselves an awful lot of heartache." I'm inclined to agree with her. We have a good night, good food a few glasses of wine and we're ready for home.

Exhausted I collapse into my bed and sleep really really well. I wake up late groaning, I feel like I had a right skin full last night. I'm turning into a light weight drinker. A long hot shower brings me round and a couple of slices toast settles my stomach. I have some marking to do, I get on with it. Dad rings and we plan our weekend as soon as possible I do not tell him at this point that it is subject to once I know what is happening with Edward.

I receive a lovely email from David, thanking me for my company at the seminar and imparting my knowledge and enthusiasm onto him. He has gone back to his school refreshed and full of new ideas. He tells me to call him next time I am in the Seattle area. His school are going to adopt some of our ideas it is a great compliment. My mobile buzzes to say I've received a text. I look at it , knowing who it will be from.

"Less than 24 hours baby, I'm dying here without you but we've waited so long. 24 more hours will make our meeting so much sweeter. I love you Bella Swan. I miss you too."

I hug the small mobile phone to my chest. 'I love and miss you too Edward' I say to myself.

Washing, cleaning and shopping follows, all the things normal people do on their days off. The time flies before I know it its dark and I'm done in. I run a bath add some sweet smelling bubbles, light some scented candles and pour myself a large glass of white wine. I take a magazine in to read, but decide against it not trusting myself not to doze off and drop it in the water before I've had the chance to catch up on all the Hollywood gossip. Cold and wrinkled I get out and head to bed. My mobile rings from the bedside table.

Edwards name is flashing up in front of me. I answer quickly, "Edward are you okay I thought you were working tonight."

"Ssssh Bella I'm fine I am at work, I do get the occasional break when there is a lull. I have thirty minutes before I'm back in theatre and thought I'd catch my girl before she heads to bed." I tell him he's too late that I'm already in bed. Not such a good thing to tell him looking back on it. His reaction is immediate, "really? tell me what you are wearing?, no don't I can't stand it." I laugh then and decide to play with him a little. "Edward you know I don't wear anything in bed, don't you remember?"

I hear his groan and chuckle to myself, he would die if he saw the pink stripped PJ's I now wore most nights.

"Bella are you trying to kill me here, now I'm going to be operating on some persons heart and thinking about you naked in bed. Aargh god I think I've died and gone to heaven. Bella Swan you do realise you will pay dearly for this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow" we both sigh before saying goodnight and hanging up. I sleep like a baby that night and wake up like a child on Christmas Day. I spend the morning preening, plucking, waxing and polishing. When I am reasonably satisfied I move to my poor excuse for a wardrobe. Dresses, trousers, skirts of every shape and colour are discarded. I finally decide on skinny black jeans and a Caroline top in a azure blue colour. It fits like a dream and it comfy whilst been alluring and very flattering. A touch of Cool Water Ice in all the places I want to be kissed and I'm ready.

I drive to the meeting point, I park up looking at the other cars, I realise I don't know what car Edward drives. My best guess would be a volvo he always loved his volvo back home in Forks. A little disappointed I can't see any volvo's. I sit in the car checking my watch. I'm early ever the punctual teacher its only two minutes to noon. I decide to go inside and order a coffee whilst I wait.

I walk casually across the car park and in through the entrance door. Edward is already seated at a alcove with a clear view of the car park and entrance but private too away from prying eyes. He is smiling at me, he clearly knew I was here. I walk up to the table he stands and kisses me gently on the lips. He looks shattered, I must remember not to keep him out all day. Bang goes my idea of a marathon sex session. I cringe to myself inwardly for even thinking about it.

"Hi" I say sitting down, I order a long skinny latte. It's a little awkward for a moment. He leans over and takes my hand in his. "Will you sit and listen to all I have to say before you make a comment please Bella?" He asks so worriedly I can do nothing but nod.

"Six years ago when I left Forks, when I left you behind I left a big piece of me behind too. My heart was with you Bella. I went through the motions, did well in my exams, got accepted to medical school the usual post grad thing I suppose. I even went out on a few blind dates. Poor girls to be stuck with me moping around not interested in them, pining over the girl back home. Pathetic. I qualified from med school with honours, job offers coming in from every corner of the US but they weren't enough typically me I wanted to be the best in my field so decided to specialise. Cardio Thorasic surgery my choice one of the hardest to get into and the hardest to excel in. I was invited to be mentored by a great surgeon Paul Ridgeway, he is well known in the field for being a strict disciplinarian and a tough tutor. We got on well straight away. He could see how dedicated I was. I was invited to his family home for holidays and parties. There I met Kate his daughter, she's our age really shy and not good around people she doesn't know. A bit like I was without you around. We got on well, I wasn't a threat to her existence, she could still hide behind her rather overbearing Mother. I asked nothing of her other than friendship. I told her all you and I and how desperately I missed you. Several times she encouraged me to call you. I did once, Charlie told me you had moved to New York. Kate came with me when I went to see Mum and Dad and I can remember the particularly embarrassing conversation when Mum asked me if Kate and I were to share a room. I quickly put both my parents and my sister in the picture about my friendship with Kate." Alice never liked her anyway.

"Paul made no secret of his wish for us to be more than friends. He even threatened to throw me of the training programme if I didn't comply with his wishes. I think his exact words were 'come on Edward you are a man aren't you, my daughter is beautiful and easy going she won't give you any trouble down the line'. I stood up resigned on the spot telling him 'yes your daughter is beautiful and smart and funny and I really like her she is a good friend but she is not Isabella Swan. His daughter deserved better than a man who could never love her. Kate actually bawled Paul out when she found out I'd resigned, she insisted I be reinstated unconditionally. She actually grew some balls. I agreed to go back if there was no pressure placed on Kate and I to be a couple. In all the medical circles everyone thought we were anyway. I didn't correct anyone. It was no ones business. For the last twelve months or so we have become closer, she has been a rock to me Bella, she listens when I moan about how hard things are at work, she supports every decision I make never questioning why. I had begun to think maybe she could be something more. We had not talked about it, if it was going to happen it would at some point. It didn't there were a few awkward moments where perhaps I should have acted differently but I didn't, I couldn't. It would have felt like I was cheating on you."

"I'm not going to lie to you Bella I have had several one night stands, it was only sex, there was no kissing and I never took anyone' s number. I guess I needed physical release. Bella when I saw you Washington my heart soared it was like you said the six plus years had not happened. I was gutted when I saw that Nick guy all over you. I wanted to rip his head off. Jealous doesn't cover it. I had Carlisle do my dirty work and talk to you. I guess I'm a coward. Kate arrived unexpectedly, I told her straight away you were here, she seemed pleased for me but sad because she knew there could never be anything between us now. I belonged to you and no one else. Our afternoon together strengthened my resolve to make our relationship work wherever we were both based. I was walking on air, madly in love with the girls of my dreams. I had spent a few blissful hours in your arms loving you being loved by you. When she flirted with me at the gala dinner I was shocked she had never behaved that way before, it sickened me actually and when I saw your face, realised what you thought. I was distraught Bella. Then you were gone, in the airport I thought I was gonna die I couldn't lose you a second time. I begged my Dad to help me track you down. We were already based here in New York I couldn't believe my luck when he called the next day and told me where you were. Its fate Bella I truly believe that. The rest you know.

With hand on my heart baby I swear I have never been in a relationship with Kate Ridgeway, I have never kissed her other than the odd peck and I certainly have never been to bed with her. I haven't spoken to her since giving her a piece of my mind back in Washington. Her Dad obviously knows something because he has been very cool towards me but impeccably professional. Do you believe me Bella? Does it make a difference to us?"

I look at him through cloudy eyes, tears threatening to pour. I wipe them away. I know in my heart he speaks the truth I suppose if I had given myself time to absorb what my eyes saw and listened to him I could have saved myself a lot of heart ache. I take a deep breath any say,

"Edward I love you, I have always loved you, I missed you so much over the last six years. I truly believe everything you have told me. If I were being honest with myself I knew you would never cheat, either on me or Kate. I'm only sorry I have made us spend even more time apart. Now can we get out of here please?"

Where shall we go? Angela is at mine, I don't know Edwards living arrangements and don't like to be presumptious. "My place is probably closer Bella or do you want to go back to yours?" Edward asks "Angela is at mine so that pretty much strikes my place out" I answer "Edward we don't have to go together I mean you look done in, why don't you go get some sleep and we'll meet up later?"

His arms snake around my waist and he says softly in my ear "not a chance Swan, you're not getting away from me again. Ever!"

I walk to my car wrapped in his arms turns out he hasn't brought his car today. I open both doors and he climbs in the drivers side. We always used to have this back in Forks, he hated my old truck because it was slow. I laugh at him shaking my head but walking around to the passenger side. "You don't know where I live Bella this makes more sense." The way he says it makes me want to punch him. I'll deal with him later.

A fifteen minute drive brings us a trendy Manhattan suburb, The brown brick townhouses are mostly converted into luxury condo's. We enter an underground garage. He parks up and gets out. Casually he waits for me. He holds his hand out and takes mine in his, his fingers stroking the back of my mine. It's a touching moment. We go up in a lift activated by a key on Edwards keyring.

I should have guessed before he entered a code and P for the penthouse suite. The lift was slow and steady it gave us to time to look deeply at one and other, our hands entwined our fingers touching and playing with the others. The mood is building, I can feel the familiar tightening in my lower stomach. We are kissing passionately when the doors open.

The penthouse is everything I would expect for Carlisle or Esme not Edward it too OTT, fancy vases, trinkets everywhere. He can see my expression. " I know I know, its Mum and Dad's place I just use while I'm based here. Its convenient for the hospital and quiet when I need to sleep at odd hours."

He pulls two beers from the fridge, passes me one and flops down onto the huge luxury black leather sofa. I sit next to him but do not relax, he pulls me back into his arms and nuzzles into my hair. I sit back leaning into him and relax I sit quietly revelling in the knowledge we are here together and taking steps to rebuild our realtionship. He is quiet and when I look at him he is fast asleep. Poor love he' s shattered, his arms are fixed around me so I can't make my escape and I don't know the code for the lift anyway. I kick off my shoes and snuggle up close to a sleeping Edward.

When I wake up some hours later it is dark out, I wonder how long I had been asleep. Edward is nowhere to be seen. I cannot see a note, I call his name, there are noises coming from a door just off the corridor. I soon realise he's in the shower and scoot back to the sofa not wanting to intrude.

The next time I look up after I hear the door open I am left starring at an Adonis wearing only a tiny towel. My mouth is open, I'm surprised saliva isn't pouring from it. A gong has gone off in my knickers and I'm left dealing with the aftershocks. He walks towards me casual as you like knowing full well what he is doing to my nether regions.

With a wicked grin that would send any woman with a pulse into raptures, he says "see something you like Swan?" I can resist no longer and swiftly remove his towel...


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, means a lot and inspires to keep writing.**

**As usual I own nothing and give thanks to SM without whose wonderful characters I would be bored.**

Chapter 10

Edward stood in all his glory with a grin the size of Texas on his face. The fact he was naked didn't bother him one iota. It bothered me though, alot. I realised I was sat with my mouth wide open, unable to speak for the moment, starring at his magnificent body. His penis stood proud and erect a perfect piece of human muscle he should be very proud if it, I literally turn to jelly. If I don't move or say something or do something soon he's going to think I'm catatonic.

I slowly lift my arm towards him and gesture for him to move even closer, I take his hand and pull him down onto the sofa with me. I don't know where to touch first. I am spoilt for choice. He laughs then realising my dilemma, 'relax Bella I'm not going anywhere and we have the rest of our lives for you to get your fill." To shut him up I pull him onto my lips hard. He matches me kiss for kiss, my hands explore his wonderfully naked torso, his shoulders broad and strong, his back smooth, his chest covered with a smattering of chest hair, hmmm I love chest hair, his arms strong and full of muscle, his legs muscular and long, his ass what an ass, perfect for grabbing hold of, a groan escapes my lips.

"You have way too many clothes on Swan, you have me at a disadvantage." He undresses me slowly, too slowly its almost painful, he kisses every area he uncovers before working his way back to my lips. I'm now in only my bra and knickers, the knickers already wet through something I knew he was well aware of. He unhooks my bra and throws it on the floor with the rest of my clothes. I shiver not because I'm cold but in anticipation of what I know is about to happen.

Edward picks me up and carries me to the bedroom, the mood already set with lamp light and soft music. He places me gently on the bed his eyes never leaving mine. We kiss this time tenderly, so so sweetly it gets me at my very soul. If I didn't know I was already in love with him that kiss would have been the deciding factor. I wrap my arms around his neck and moan his name as our kisses now become more heated, more intense, like we couldn't get enough.

"I love you" I whisper in his ear as I nuzzle into his neck, my fingers run amock in his wonderful sex hair.

"Ah Bella, you really have no idea just how good it is to hear you say those words to me. I love you too so much it hurts believe me."

I know how much loving Edward has hurt me in the past, not by anything he has done just by not being with him, not being able to touch him, kiss him ,love him. Maybe he knows exactly how I have felt in the past.

His hands are touching me lightly, his fingers always so proficient like feather skimming my skin, teasing me with promises of more then leaving me left wanting. I arch my body into his every touch, his mouth now doing exactly what his fingers were doing moments ago. My breasts respond to his kisses, my nipples hardened like pebble as he rolls them with his tongue then he nips them gently taking me into another universe. Whilst his tongue works my chest his hands move lower, his fingers now working to remove my now sopping wet knickers, I hear I small chuckle. He finds me ready for him and when he slips a finger inside my wet centre we both groan. I cannot stop myself from pushing up onto it, wanting it deeper wanting to create a friction. I needed this no I wanted this so badly I was desperate for some relief from the torture of having him kiss me over the last few days, his words of love all driving me crazy. I needed and wanted Edward Cullen right now.

"Edward" I say as calmly as I can when really I want to scream and buck under him. "Edward please stop what you are doing and do what we both want now please."

He looks into my eyes and sees nothing but pure want, need, lust and more than anything else love. He kisses me gently and positions himself between my already open legs. I cannot help a groan of anticipation escaping as he smoothly slides into me in one long easy stroke. " we both scream. It feels wonderful, like heaven, like everything you could ever wish for and receive all at once. Once we both get used to the incredible sensations our being joined gives we start to move together, slowly, our bodies perfectly in tune with each others. Our kisses now are passionate and deep. Our tongues fight for dominance, we nip and lick each other, it all adds to the incredible feelings. Never still we move and gyrate, I writhe under him still craving the friction that brings me closer to the edge. His fingers work my clit, it only adds to the intense pleasure coursing through my body.

He pulls out of me slowly, I'm too shocked to speak, he crawls down the bed and continues to make love to me with his hands and tongue. God I have missed this, even as 18 year olds our sex life was always mind blowing we were perfectly in tune with each other, even then knowing instinctively what the other wanted. We lost our virginity to each other and learned together by trying different things, some we liked some we didn't. We honed our skills together. Now it would seem nothing forgotten.

I cannot help pushing Edward into me, it's the most natural thing to do when you are being tongued in the most electrifying way. I tug on his hair and scream his name as I succumb to a powerful orgasm. As I continue to pulsate he re enters me, his breath catching at the sensation it gives him, my muscles squeeze his cock and beg for more. He moves faster now, thrusting into me hard, his lips back on mine, I can taste myself on them. He bites and sucks on my lips as his own climax builds. The feel of him inside me leaves me breathless but when he is pounding into me calling my name I become someone else, another being celestial like no longer Bella Swan, he takes me into another world, only he Edward Cullen can have this effect on me.

With all my strength I manage to squirm away from him. I feel bereft at the loss of his cock from inside me. I push him over onto his back, my turn to take control now. I kiss his lips leisurely sucking on the bottom one, pulling it hard with my teeth. I bite his neck and suck on him hard. I want to leave my mark for all to see. He is mine. I tease and nip his incredibly hard nipples and he groans, I snake my way lower touching and nipping, kissing as I go. I utter words like delicious, incredible, mine.

When I reach my destination I take a moment to look at it, it like him is magnificent, long hard and thick. Whilst I am not an expert on men's penis' instinct tells me this one is very very impressive. His skin is soft to my touch, wrapped around this hard muscle which twitches as I look on. Edward has raised himself up onto his elbows now keen to watch me at work. I work him first with my hand, slow strokes up and down, my fingers leaving feather like touches at the ultra sensitive tip and all the way along its underside. Edward catches his breath and I cannot help a smile coming to my lips as I feel my power over him. My lips and tongue take over from my hands, I let my tongue lick the head then nibbble and suck the end swirling my tongue into his slit I work slowly down the underside of him. Slowly ever so slowly to increase the pleasure I take him fully into my mouth. Tingles start to pulse through me, my clit twitches without stimulation as I suck hard and nip on Edward's mighty cock. His head is thrown back in ecstasy his fingers find their way into me once more. We work in unison, giving and receiving pleasure. Edward' s other hand guides my head as he thrusts into me, I can feel him deep in my throat and I can tell he is nearly there.

Suddenly I am on my back and he is thrusting into me at speed, I match him thrust for thrust, the sound of our bodies banging away, the sound of my juices all a real turn on, heightening our pleasure even more.

I am nearly there again. I don't need clitoral stimulation when Edward is buried inside me, he reaches my G spot with every thrust and his pelvic bone thrusting against me is enough of a clitoral stimuli . I explode around him, thrashing, bucking under him, my internal muscles clenching around him, milking him, begging for his release. He gives me what I crave seconds later. Pounding into me, over and over harder and harder. I can feel his spunk shoot deep inside my core. He collapses onto my chest moaning "Bellllllllllaaaa"

We stay entwined, our breathing easing slowly, we are still connected in the most intimate of ways. I always thought this is how I would like to die, Edward buried deep inside me, together after a long exhausting love making session. Bliss.

Reality kicks in soon after, we kiss and now we have to move, get up at least, eat, find out the time. The time I realise is late, we haven't eaten yet. It's Monday tomorrow and I have work at 07.30 hours. With a groan I allow him to pull out of me. The loss of him from inside me feel like its just too much to cope with. He wanders aimlessly to the bathroom and comes back bringing me his bathrobe. It's a little after 22.00 hours, I'm starved.

"Want me to order some take out Bella? " he asks casually dropping a kiss on my head as he walks out of the bedroom. "I need to get home Edward I have work tomorrow." I sigh as I say it with a heavy heart. He's back in the bedroom in seconds phone in hand. "No Bella you can't leave, not now not ever. Please Bella stay at least for tonight you can drive home first thing for your stuff, please Bella, we need this. we need this time to be together just us. Please Bella?"

I know he is right and the thought of waking up to him in the morning soon has me swayed and I'm ready to agree. "I'll stay on one condition Mr, I get to choose the type of food we have." I say smiling at him now. He pulls me into his arms kissing me breathless.

I decide on Chinese, he orders a selection so we can share, we don't get dressed, whats the point just more time wasting later. The food is delicious, finished off to perfection with a bottle of Chardonnay. I must call Angela and tell her not to worry when I don't come home. She squeals down the phone and asks me totally inappropriate questions about the sex. I promise to spill later. I could never cheapen my physical relationship with Edward he and it mean far too much to me. I like to leave Angela guessing.

We both set our alarms, Edward has to be at work by 06.30 so he's up at 05.00 hours, its almost midnight now and I get the feeling sleep will be a while coming. We head back to the bedroom hand in hand. No need for words, our touches and the look in our eyes saying it all.

We make slow rapturous love, both luxuriating in the feel of the other. It is so sweet, so tender I wished it could go on all night. Satiated we wrap around each other, 'I love you Bella" he whispers as he kisses my ears. "I love you too Edward, always and forever."

We fall asleep totally relaxed safe and secure in our love for each other. We stay entwined all night and when Edwards alarm goes off at 05.00 hours I groan reluctant to be dragged from my happy blissful sleep and the loving arms that are wrapped around me. He drags me to the shower, I'm still asleep, but soon wake up when not only the powerful jets but his hands and lips awaken all my senses. We are like a pair of horny teenagers and we fuck hard and fast twice before soaping ourselves, that again has my bits throbbing, Edward soaping himself all over. I chew on my bottom lip and cannot stop the orgasm that rips through me. I can do nothing but moan his name, his attention now on me as its clear what I am experiencing.

"God Bella, I really need to go" he groans, he crashes his lips to mine in a frenzy of lust and need. He plunges into my already wet folds, I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and he secures me up against the shower wall. The feeling is so hot, so deeply sensual. It doesn't take long, I am pulsating around his cock in minutes and milking him, begging him to give me his seed all of it. He does after thrusting so hard and deep I can feel him against my cervix.

My legs are still shaking as he lowers me back to the ground. Even I am going to be late at this rate. We dress and walk of the penthouse and into the lift out to the garage together. Our fingers occasionally touching but not holding hands. My car is parked next to his a big volvo 4x4 CX90 I think he said it was. It was totally Edward. Safe, bold, extremely hot and expensive. He kisses me and tells me he'll speak to me later. He drives off and I'm left wondering when I will next see him.

I head home, I don't need a shower having had several at Edward's. I had left his place commando, my knickers from last night in no fit state to wear again without being washed. I'd shoved them into my handbag. I fling them in my washing basket as I enter my room. A quick change into more appropriate attire for work and I'm ready. As I walk back to my car my mobile buzzes with a message.

'Thank you for last night, this morning, for everything. I love you, I'm missing you like crazy already. I get off work at 18.00 what about you? Let me know your schedule and I'll pick you up. Will you stay over again? ...please? X'

How could one resist his charm. I eagerly text back. 'Love you too, miss you too, working till 19.00 then home pick me up at 20.30. I'll pack an overnight bag. X'

Once again my day starts with a big smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**When I Fall in Love**

**Thanks for all the feedback.**

**Thanks as usual to SM**

Chapter 11

Monday was hectic as usual, classes, meetings more meetings and then a student further education meeting at the end of school. We had representatives from all the local universities and colleges coming in to talk to our student about there particular uni or college. I loved the buzz from the students at this time of year, all getting excited about future possibilities.

The meeting was very well attended and the uni/college representatives pleased with the level of response and questions they had received. We talked afterwards about projected exam results and the like. It was almost 19.00 hours and I was in the middle of gathering my stuff together when my mobile phone rang. Edward's name flashing before me, with a smile I answer.

'Hello you', I say my smile evident in my voice. 'Hi love, how are you?' he answers smoothly. We talk for a few moments before he says 'get yourself home woman and get that bag packed I'll be at yours in an hour.' He was going to be earlier than we had planned he must be eager to see me. I should be okay, twenty minutes to drive home, a quick shower and pack my overnight bag. Easy.

The traffic was a nightmare, I kept glancing at my watch. Typical on any other night when I'm doing nothing there is no traffic, tonight when I'm on a tight schedule its chaos. Whilst at a stand still I text Edward and tell him I'll be late. He texts back saying he'll be there anyway.

I get home a few minutes before 20.00 hours there is no sign of Edward. I nip in the shower and get my stuff ready, packing my bag for school makes me realise I need to go in my car so I can get to work tomorrow. My phone rings it's Edward, 'sorry love can we take a rain check on tonight, something came up at work and I'm needed back in theatre?' He like me sounds disappointed. We talk for a few more minutes and arrange to speak soon.

I unpack my stuff and walk into the lounge area my body language tells Angela something's up. I tell her what our plans were and how Edward had been called back into work. She tells me a job like Edward's doesn't have 9 to 5 hours and emergencies crop up and he'll have to deal with them as and when they occur. I know she is right and if our relationship is going to be long term then I need to deal with Edward's work hours and loss of private time. I need to support him, I resolve to support him all the way.

I go to bed early, no point in staying up, it's unlikely Edward will get off at any reasonable hour. It's a strange nights sleep for me, vivid dreams, some nightmares and constantly waking feeling really quite weird. I cannot desscribe the type of weird just very weird, a sense of foreboding, a feeling I'd forgotten something very important. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The next morning I look and feel like shit. 'Another night on the town Bella', Angela says laughing after taking one look at me over coffee. I haven't even the strength to answer her.

It's lunchtime Tuesday before I know it. I've picked up a sandwich and latte from the café. I head back to my office to do a little extra work. I'm well on with today's to do list when my office phone rings. 'Bella Swan' I say in a confident voice. 'Hi Bella it's Carlisle, I was wondering if you had seen Edward yesterday or today?' I explain how our plans were cancelled last night due to him being called back into theatre. 'Ar that may answer why he missed his breakfast appointment with his Mother and myself.' We chatted a while longer he asked about school and ended with a see you soon.

I head home early today it's around 18.30 when I walk through the door, exhausted with not having slept well, I head straight for a hot bath. The candles are lit, the music on in the background and a bottle of wine cooling in the fridge. I slip into the warm water and immediately feel much better. A large glass of wine helps no end. Laid relaxing I think it a little strange that I too have not heard from Edward today.

I decide to text him, I did consider ringing but decided against it in case I disturbed something important. I simply said 'hi I miss you, hope you're okay, let me know you are. Love you. X

I chew my bottom lips nervously as I wait for his reply. Nothing. I fall asleep when I wake the next morning there is a text.

He apologises for not speaking to me, things are crazy at work, his schedule has been changed so the next fortnight is even worse than it was going to be. Five nights of twelve hours 20.00 hours till 08.00. Five days of twelve hours 09.00 till 21.00 hours and four days floating/on call which means he has to be at the hospital all over that period and be available to take whatever is required on. He will get to sleep there when he is not required. He misses me too and is sad our second date had to be cancelled, the joys of a relationship with a soon to be esteemed cardio thorasic surgeon my love he writes. He'll text and call when he can but we are not going to be able to see each other at all with these hours.

I groan, but I miss you to no one but myself.

I throw myself into work staying late and catching up on all the departmental reading I receive. I email David, Julia and Nick. I want to ensure we all stay in touch. I also ring Esme and arrange to meet her for lunch this coming Saturday.

Esme and I meet in the city, we have lunch her treat at the Waldorf. I'm almost too nervous to eat. It is wonderful seeing her again, I realise just how much I missed her. She is very happy that Edward and I are sorting things out and expresses her concern too over his new schedule. 'It's ridiculous Bella, not getting a day off over a fourteen day period. That Paul Ridgeway is really something else.'

I hadn't realised Paul Ridgeway had the power to change Edward's schedule, it made me wonder if he was trying to keep Edward away from me. I'd ponder on that thought more later, now I was here to spend time with my second Mum. The afternoon was spent shopping and we even took in a show, I had forgotten how enthusiastic Esme could be. I remembered now where Alive got it from. Its well after 19.00 hours when we part. I'm absolutely exhausted.

When I walk through the door at home my tiredness disappears, sat in a chair drinking coffee with Angela is Edward. I fly into his open arms, I can feel him nuzzling and smelling me. I'm his comfort blanket. We hold each other tightly for several minutes just enjoying being in each others arms again. Angela bless her makes a discreet exit.

'I don't have long love, about an hour tops, I hadn't realised you were out the Mum today, I should have called you.' he says holding my face in is hands. I pepper kisses all over his face. 'God Edward I have missed you so much.' I say this whilst running my fingers through his hair. I kiss him deeply and thoroughly, leaving us both gasping for breath. We slump onto the sofa wrapped in each others arms. Kissing, touching, talking, it was the perfect hour.

He has to leave all too soon, spending the last hour cuddling has revitalised me. We both agree we should do this when ever and where ever we can. Next time its my turn to go to him, we agree a time and place. He'll text me to let me know if he cannot make it. I ask him to tell no one about our arrangement not even his parents I want to see if a little theory I have can be proved or disproved.

After the short time I had with Edward I felt like I could conquer the world. I was thriving at work, I was with the man I loved and today I was going to accept the position on the school board. It may even mean I get to spend even more time with Edward. The principal is thrilled. He swiftly elects me onto several sub committees, I try to choose ones Edward or Carlisle are on. That way I won't be left to do all the work and get the added pleasure of spending more time with people I love.

Where times goes I do not know, today is the day I get to see Edward again. We have spoken briefly and text a lot. Instead of meeting me he could do with going home to sleep. He sounded exhausted on the phone. His voice dead and lifeless. I was starting to worry about him. Three more days of this stupid schedule then he gets five days off. He needs to study too his exams are approaching fast. I drive to pick him up nervous but so looking forward to seeing him.

I park up in the hospital staff parking zone where he told me to wait. Its half past nine, he was scheduled to finish at nine, he wanted to get a shower first and there was of course due to the nature of his job no guarantee that he would finish on time. I hadn't received a text so he must be okay to finish. I'm staying over at his, I'll bring him back to the hospital tomorrow.

I see him amble out of the automatic doors, he's in a pair of green scrubs, he looks as sexy as hell. Besides him walks an older man dressed in a suit, he looks distinguished and important. I consider getting out and running into Edward's arms , I think better of it. Edward is looking around now I assume for my car, I gently toot on the horn to get his attention. He looks over, I small gesture with his hand lets me know he's seen me. He continues his conversation with the older man before shaking his hand and walking towards me. The smile on his face makes every moment we have been apart worth it. His face a mixture of love, tiredness and joy. As he climbs in the passenger side I look at the older man, I assume it is Paul Ridgeway, his face now full of anger, contempt and disgust. I get the feeling my initial instinct may be right.

Edward leans over and kisses me deeply, before I set off to drive us home. We pick up food on the way its much too late to start cooking and Edward is dead on his feet. We head to bed the minute our food is settled. I hang back and ensure Edward's house phone is disconnected and turn his mobile onto silent. I have a funny feeling another emergency may require Edward's immediate return to work and he is in no fit state. They will have to do without him for one night at least. He is no good to anyone being so tired. Paul Ridgeway would have to find another way to keep us apart.

Edward is even too tired to make love, instead we hold each other closely naked totally content. In minutes his breathing regulates and I know he is asleep. Staying close by him for while at least I ponder on how to handle his boss. I consider speaking to Carlisle about my theory, I decide to wait, Edward has only three days left of his punishing schedule. I will see what else Paul Ridgeway throws at us before deciding how best to proceed. Edward's five days off coincide with a long weekend at school. I have secretly arranged with Esme the use of their beach house in the Hampton's from Friday till Monday evening. Carlisle has taken all Edward's books for him to study and as long as we are together I don't really care. I crawl back into bed and snuggle close to Edward, he sighs quietly then I fall asleep.

In the morning Edward wakes me with oral sex, what a way to wake up. He is obviously well rested after his seven hours of unbroken sleep. I have to remember to turn the house phone back on and his mobile from silent. I feel a little guilty but I'd told Esme what I was doing and she agreed Edward needed his rest. We make hot passionate love, we can't seem to get close enough to each other no matter what our positions. What cum together in a crescendo of emotions. I scream his name as he thrusts his seed deep deep inside me.

I just lay there, I never want to move, I want to stay here locked in Edwards arms forever. 'By the way baby don't make any plans from Friday at 16.00 until late Monday, you're mine and I have a special weekend planned. I tell him. 'Edward can I talk to you about something?' 'Anything love you know that'. Well I kinda have a theory and it involves your change in shift pattern and Mr Paul Ridgeway.' This grabs his attention and he sits up, 'Tell me,' I first ask if he'd told anyone at the hospital we were seeing each other again.' 'Yeh a few colleagues why? They kinda guessed I was getting laid because I had a big grin on my face and I was being nice to them.' he says laughing.' 'Well Edward do you not think it a bit of a coincidence that the very next day after our first night back together your schedule is changed to the schedule from hell?' I ask"

'Hmm I did wonder about the timing but what else are you getting at Bella?'

I go on to explain about Paul Ridgeway's reaction to me in the car park last night, his black look and sheer hatred written all over his face. I tell him I'd turned the phones off believing he would be contacted and needed back at the hospital. I can see the doubt in his mind now. I explain I'd told Esme what I was doing and I'd left my phone in any real emergency she would know how to contact us.

He leans over and turns his mobile phone back on, I have a quick look at mine. A text from Esme telling me I was right, Paul Ridgeway had called there shouting the odds about Edward not being contactable. Carlisle apparently told him straight after the shifts he'd been pulling he was probably dead to the world right now, there was no emergency just Paul Ridgeway flexing his muscles wanting Edward at this beck and call and certainly not with me. Her text ended with a 'well read Bella'.

Edward have several text's and even more missed calls. All from the same person. I get up put on Edwards robe and walk into the lounge to put the house phone back on. That too has several messages and missed calls.

'It seems you were right love' he sighs into my neck. 'Thank you for allowing me time to recover last night, sorry I was such poor company. I'll make it up to you over the weekend I promise. I turn in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck 'oh I know you will Edward I know you will.'

'What shall we do about your boss Edward you do know he is going to try to cancel your days off.' 'He'll cite if a young and upcoming surgeon cannot work around the clock he must ask himself if he is dedicated enough, its his favourite trick to try and get what he wants.'

The phone rang then it is only 07.10. Edward's shift does not start till 09.00 and I don't have to be at work till 11.00 hours. Sure enough it is Paul Ridgeway. As cool as you like Edward says 'Paul good morning, yes I start at 09.00 I'll be in well before that as usual. No I was so tired I turned all the phones off and crashed. Yes Paul, Bella is here, yes Paul we are back together not that it is any of your business. I guarantee my relationship with Bella will not affect my job. After all I have only a month left of my training, I have done all the practical assessments and now there is is only the two written exams left. I am very excited. I think after I'm done I'll take some time to travel. What, oh yes. In your office before nine.' A very peculiar conversation to say the least and I raise my eye brow as I walk past to go into the bathroom. The phone goes again, it's Carlisle this time Edward tells him Paul has already been on the phone. Edward tells Carlisle he'll handle it and hangs up.

I'm a bit quiet as we drink coffee and eat a toasted bagel for breakfast. 'I will not let him ruin us Bella, truly I will deal with him today. I'll resign if necessary Paul Ridgeway has to realise he does not own me. Its time for me to take back control of my private life. Trust me please.' he says kissing my hand. I do trust him with my life but I don't want to be the reason the career he has been building grinds to a halt.

I drive him to hospital and drop him in the same place I picked him up last night. We spend a few minutes holding hands, we kiss gently, it feels like something massive is about to happen and I have no control over it. I hate it, I hate the tension between us, I hate that we won't see each other again until Friday I hate it all. Edward obviously feels something too, he seems almost reluctant to let me go.

As he walks away from the car I see a familiar face heading towards him. Carlisle, I let out a deep breath knowing that if he is on hand Paul Ridgeway's bullying tactics will not work. Carlisle gives me a wave as I drive off.

Back at home I make myself a strong coffee and sit for ten minutes I have plenty of time to get to school. My free mornings work already done. I receive a text from Esme telling me everything is ready for our weekend, the fridge stocked, placed has been aired ready for our arrival. I don't really care about the weather, the forecast is mixed so I'll take a selection of clothing. I know from what Esme has said the property sits right on the beach with private access. I'm looking forward to no phones the whole time we are away. Again Esme and Carlisle know where we will be and they have the private number of the house if necessary.

At school everything is as one would expect. I have several meetings after school with students so don't get home till 21.00 hours. I've not heard from Edward today but should do soon as he's due to end his shift anytime now. We did consider my staying all week as his shifts ended at nine but he needs to rest and study. I can wait until Friday.

A text just before I go to sleep tell me he was delayed finishing, Paul surprisingly nominated him to assist on another procedure. He is heading home with Carlisle back to the penthouse. He didn't mention his morning meeting with Paul but as the man had once again thwarted any plans we might have had I guess whatever was discussed didn't sink in. I reply that I miss him and love him and not to work too hard and get plenty of rest.

Friday arrives I'm all packed and ready for the off, my luggage stowed safely in the boot of my car. Things are winding down at school too, All the students out of the classroom as soon as the bells goes. No one surprisingly wants to stay and chat to me today. I'm to drive to Edward' s and leave my car so that when I return on Monday I can go home or straight to school Tuesday morning. I'm giddy now, Edward still has no clue where we are going. I arrive at the penthouse and park up in the private garage. I buzz for the lift and also ring the penthouse bell so he knows I'm on my way up. His last shift ended shortly before midnight last night. He told me he planned on sleeping the day away whilst I was at school.

The lift arrives and I key in the penthouse code given to me by Edward. I'm strangely nervous about seeing him, why I don't know.

The lift opens and I walk towards the now open penthouse door. As I walk inside I see Edward stood by the window, he smiles at me, but it doesn't really reach his eyes. I realise why when I see Paul Ridgeway sitting comfortably on the sofa.

'Bella, come in let me introduce you to Paul Ridgeway my mentor and friend. I nod in his direction. I refuse to shake his hand and I am furious he is here. I wonder what he is trying to do to spoil our weekend this time.

I push my hands back into my jacket pocket and press what I hope is number 5 on my speed dial. I hope I can get hold of Carlisle let him into the conversation so he may come to our assistance if necessary. Standing at the far side of the room I hear Carlisle answer, when I don't respond He asks 'Bella is everything okay? Still unable to respond I walk over to Edward who places an arm around me supportively. 'Bella, Paul is trying to persuade me to spend our weekend at his country retreat, he is having quite a gathering and thinks it will do wonders for my career.'

I stiffen beside Edward who knows I am about to erupt, 'thank you for your kind invitation' I say with a sneer 'but I have already made plans for Edward and I this weekend and they cannot be undone at such short notice.'

The gaul of the man he actually responds by saying 'shame, shame it would have done Edwards career no harm at all.'

I cannot resist... 'Is that a threat Mr Ridgeway?' He seems taken aback by my willingness to challenge with him. 'It is Miss Swan whatever Edward wishes to make it.' I look at Edward he does not seem to know how to respond, he sqeezes my hand and places a gentle kiss on my head.

'Let me show you the way out Mr Ridgeway.' I say wanting to actually kick his arse all the way to the ground floor.

He rises to leave never taking his eyes off Edward, 'I suggest Mr Cullen you think long and hard this weekend about your career, have your weekend of fun with your floosy here, but make sure when you come back to work next week you are ready to do what is required of you.

His comment gets a reaction from Edward who promptly grabs him under his elbow and walks him swiftly to the door. As he does so the door opens and Carlisle and Esme stand there both looking surprised.

'Edward, Bella is everything okay?' They ask in unison.

'Edwards responds saying ' no actually it isn't Mr Ridgeway here was just leaving after insulting Bella and I have just resigned my post I will not be bullied by someone like him any longer.' He then looks at Paul Ridgeway and shoves him out the door.

Carlisle follows Paul into the lift and out of the building.

Edward walks back over to me and wraps me into his arms. 'I am so sorry love, he is able to manipulate me no more, it was the last straw him verbally abusing you like that. Please forgive me for allowing him to speak to you that way.'

'Its alright Edward really, I can stick up for myself.'

The penthouse door shuts again and Carlisle is back. He and Esme walk into the room, 'do you want to tell us what that was all about' they enquire. I tell them everything, his threats, my retaliation and what they walked in on as Edward dealt with him calling me a floosy.

Carlisle is shaking his head, 'you will not need to resign your position Edward I had already made the board aware last year of Paul's threats to you, his continued manipulation of your personal life has gone too far. I fear it may be he who has to resign.' Carlisle tells me how Edward had made it very clear to Paul at their meeting the other morning that nothing would or could come between us. Carlisle said that whilst he appeared to accept it at the time there was something about his eyes that made Carlisle wonder.

'Edward are you packed?' Esme asks.' No need to let that silly man spoil your lovely weekend plans.'

'Do you know what we are doing then' Edward asks his parents as he walks into the bedroom to retrieve his suitcase.

We leave to echos of have fun and be good.

I get my bag out of the boot of my car and place it next to Edwards in the rear of his volvo. 'I need to know which way to drive Bella give me a clue please?'

'Head towards your parents place in The Hamptons' I say defeated.

'Really Bella really, I love it up there and I haven't been forever.' He leans over then and kisses me hard on the lips, the kiss is hard but also passionate yet tender. He rubs his nose onto mine and says ' I love you Bella Swan and I'm gonna make sure that by the end of our weekend away you never ever doubt it.

'Promises promises' say laughing.

The drive is quite long with it being a holiday weekend the traffic is heavy the usual two hour trip taking almost three.

The house is everything I would have guessed knowing Esme as I do. Beautifully elegant but understated elegance, refined. Perfect for weekend of peace and quiet in luxurious surroundings. After unpacking in the guest suite I didn't feel quite right using the master suite it was after all Edward's parents home we walked on the beach. We held hands and talked it was perfect. The fresh air revitalising us both. When we returned back to the house the meal I had put in to cook was ready. We ate and drank wine, the silence wonderful in our ears.

Once we had shared the washing up we retired to the conservatory, a huge glass structure overlooking the private gardens that led down to the beach. Comfy chairs and a huge comfy sofa took pride of place but there was also enough room to hold a family gatheringl if required. Edward put on some music and we sat quietly playing with each others fingers. I asked him to tell me about the meeting with Paul earlier that week.

He explained he was so happy after our night together, my revelation the next morning had thrown him completely. He said looking back now he should have read the signs too. At the meeting Paul was calm and appeared to be hearing and respecting what Edward was telling him. Carlisle sat in on the meeting too. Edward felt he had made his point and Paul had known he was fighting a losing battle so would now give up. The additional hours at the end of every shift and then him turning up late on Friday afternoon all proving Edward wrong.

I snuggle into him wanting him to know maybe it took an outsider to see what as master manipulator Paul Ridgeway really was. I was removed enough from it all to see his play acting for all it was worth. I was only sorry Edward had to be treated this way by someone he admired so much.

Kissing him gently on the lips I say ' dance with me please.'

We slow dance until the early hours both languishing in the others touch. The music adds to the sensuous mood. I take Edward by the hand and lead him back through the house and up to our suite.

I slowly undress him taking the time to gaze at his wonderful body. As I remove each item of his clothing I worship that area with my mouth. He is left in only black Calvin Klein hipsters, my breath catches at the sight of his erection straining for release against the fitted trunks. A flush of colour rises to my cheeks as I anticipate what lies ahead. He is after all magnificent and mine.

Edward stops my hand before I reach his boxers. 'My turn sweet, my turn' he whispers peppering kisses all along my jaw, down my neck and onto my shoulders. He moves the straps of the top I am wearing down and kisses. He goes around behind me and runs his hands up and down my arms. His hands find my breast and once again I catch my breath, he removes my top and bra in seconds and like me worships my now nearly naked body. His tongue driving me crazy as he works my nipples, nipping, sucking then rolling with his tongue, all the while his hand kneading. He slowly unbuttons my jeans and pushes them down my legs which are now only just keeping me upright. He falls to his knees and helps me step out of the jeans before his attention is back to my now very wet red knickers. With a groan he attacks me through the material. I position my leg behind his head to give him easier access.

I think I have died and gone to heaven when moments later the first of the nights orgasms pulses through me. I drag him back to me and we make our way lips locked never parting to the bed. I push Edward down first I need some time to recover so take control. I peel his trunks down over hips, nibbling all the while. I mange somehow to remove them completely without my mouth losing contact with his body. His erection is breathtaking, if I wasn't so turned on by him and it I would have taken some time to stand back and admire it. Mmmm I say wrapping my lips around its head. Edwards bucks at the sensation, his hands now in my hair guiding my mouth on and on. I suck hard as his thrusts increase in pace. I use my teeth to nip and create new more daring feelings all the way along it.

I can feel his release is close I want to prolong our love making for as long as possible tonight. I need the time and closeness to get back to being just Edward and Bella. There would be plenty of time and endless opportunities to fuck each others brains out over the next three days. Tonight was about love, our love for each other , our love surviving six incredibly long lonely years, our love surviving a master manipulators attempt to part us. Tonight our love has reigned supreme and we both deserved to relish in it.

Edward guides himself into my very core. I almost cum again as the sensation is too intense. I think about the whole situation over the past few weeks, the confrontation with Paul today, our love for one and other and us being so in tune physically. Our physical love has always been special but sometimes it even surprises me. We lose ourselves in each other and finally give in to our releases, they are simultaneous, hard and incredibly moving. I cannot stop tears pooling in my eyes at the intensity. 'I love you's' echo around the room.

As we are coming down off our high Edward slips out of me. I feel bereft from his absence. He gets off the bed fumbling about in his case. I roll over wrapping the luxury sheet around me wondering what he is doing. He comes back and sits on the bed beside me his face full of worry and doubt. I sit up quickly pulling him into my arms.

'Edward what's wrong, please Edward tell me.'

'Marry me Bella' he says looking deep in my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**When I Fall in Love**

**Thanks everyone for your fantastic responses. Keep them coming, they inspire me.**

Chapter 12

His words 'marry me Bella' slowly registered in my mind. I must not have heard him right. Looking at him now I see that he is knelt at the side of the bed and in his hand a small wooden ring box. My breath catches. It would appear that I have heard him correctly.

"Isabella Swan I love you, I always have and I always will. Please do me the honour of agreeing to be my wife." Edward said his voice full of emotion. He slowly opens the wooden box to reveal a solitaire emerald cut diamond. Not too big not too small. The perfect sized diamond for my delicate hands. I stare at it and him my mouth open. No words come out. I am speechless.

"Please say something love I'm dying here." He says looking a little embarrassed at my lack of response.

"Edward, I'm speechless and I really don't know what to say. I love you, you know that. Do I want to marry you? Absolutely yes but now? You have so much going on right now Edward, all the shit with Paul, your final exams. Is now the best time to get married?"

"Bella is that a yes?" He asks shyly. "Or is it a polite way of telling me to take a hike?"

I want to throw myself into his arms and scream yes, but sensible Bella won't let me. I know he has so much to deal with right now and a wedding will only add to his stress. I don't want to hurt him. I adore him.

"Edward if I say yes tonight, can we wait to plan the wedding?"

"Whatever you want love whatever you want as long as you say yes."

"Edward Cullen I adore you and would love to marry you."

He sweeps me into his arms and out of the bed, we are both still naked, we don't care we hold each other tightly, kissing and saying I love you. Eventually he releases me and places the beautiful ring on my third finger. It looks perfect. I couldn't have chosen something so perfect myself. He places a gentle kiss on the ring and my hand and says quietly always.

We fall back into the bed, happy, elated, wrapped up in each others arms we fall asleep.

God knows what time it is when I wake to the smell of bacon and eggs. Hmmmm worth getting up for. I slip on a pair of shorts and a cami top. A quick trip to the bathroom to brush my teeth and I head downstairs looking for my fiancé and the some food. I find both in the kitchen. Edward dressed only in khaki shorts is making breakfast.

"When did I get so lucky ? good in bed and can cook too!" I say laughing. He turns towards me a drops a peck on my lips.

"Good morning sleepy head." he says totally relaxed.

"What time is it?" I ask looking around for a clock.

"It's after eleven, what do you want to do today." he asks his grin so sexy, I know what I would really like to do all day but think I had better not voice those particular thoughts.

"Not bothered love as long as were together," I wrap my arms around his waist kissing along his shoulder blades. He turns to face me and picks me up, automatically my legs lock around his waist. He carries me to a breakfast bar and sits me down on one of the high stools. When he walks away laughing I'm a bit mad for being teased. My anger does not last long when he rejoins me with two plates one for each of us. There is eggs, bacon, sausages, tomatoes, hash browns and fried bread. It's a feast. We tuck in and talk about our plans for the day.

Fit to burst from the huge breakfast I retreat to the lounge to let it all settle. Edward fills the dish washer and joins me. He sits beside me and I snuggle in close.

"Thank you for making me the happiest woman alive" I whisper into his neck.

"No Bella thank you, I did wonder there for a while if I was going to get a knock back."

"Never" I whisper turning to face him so I can kiss him properly. "It's always been you Edward only ever you."

I melt into our kiss and let passion take over. Our kisses heated and frenzied, we rip at each others clothing. I drag Edward onto the floor not wanting to soil Esme's sofa we spend the next hour enjoying each others bodies. Our peaks coming together, hot, intense and very very long. Sated we just lie there, letting our breathing get back to some semblance of normal.

We wander down onto the beach, hand in hand we walk slowly, talking and just enjoying being together. I don't think either of really believing after six long lonely years we are back together and now engaged to be married. A quick phone call to Esme and Carlisle earlier had resulted in screaming from their end and tears from Esme and I. Turns out Esme had helped Edward choose my ring, so they had an incline what was going to happen just not when. Carlisle told Edward that he had called a board meeting for Tuesday at noon. A full debrief of all Paul Ridgeway's intimidation of Edward throughout the last three years forwarded to the board already. I was invited to attend the meeting as an injured party.

I was determined that Paul Ridgeway would not impact on our weekend together anymore. We took a boat out in the afternoon and sailed around the coast, taking in all the sights. It was very relaxing and we saw dolphins and whales. A very special feeling. I felt extremely privileged.

That night Edward told me we were going out to dinner, I dressed in the best clothes I had brought. He had booked a restaurant, had reserved a secluded table so we could celebrate our engagement in private. A bottle of champagne was already on ice on the table. A single red rose on my place setting. I felt truly loved.

We had a lovely meal, the company exceptional our evening drew to a close. It had been a perfect evening. Edward is perfect, our lives together perfect.

I cannot remember when I have laughed and cried so much in such a short space of time. He had me in fits of laughter regaling stories of his university days and med school over the last six years. Occasionally his eyes revealed the pain he had also felt over our being apart, a mirror image of my own. The tears a mixture of sadness and happiness. We needed this time to talk through all our emotions. We had both suffered so much over the last six years we needed to get those feelings out in the open. We could deal with the aftermath of revealing such raw feelings together. I was confident it would make us even stronger.

Monday came around all to soon. We weren't setting off to go back until tea time I was going to stay at Edwards and go to work from there. I had decided not to go to the board meeting at the hospital. Edward and Carlisle could handle that easily without me. We spent the day walking on the beach and people watching. We had a picnic in the garden, tiny sandwiches filled with our favourite fillings, mini quiches, every different sort of salad you could imagine. Then we and made slow intense love on the picnic blanket afterwards.

We showered together, having more fun under the hot powerful jets. We got out clean but breathless.

Our journey is long and slow, the holiday traffic now heading back into the city just like us. We get home about ten. Edward still has the whole of Tuesday off the last of his 5 days. He checks his emails needing to know his new schedule.

We check it together, his shifts are the usual eight hours long a mixture of days and nights with at least two days off in between every five. "Good to tell Paul Ridgeway had no hand in your new schedule" I say. Edward's exams are in seven days, he has to study, he and I are both confident of his ability but exams are a bitch. You just never know what they are going to come up with.

I head off to school nice and early feeling fully refreshed after a wonderful long weekend. I arrange to ring Edward at some point in the after noon to see how the meeting has gone.

A pile of messages and email need my attention and I have classes until lunch. A couple of my students notice my rings and make all the appropriate congratulations and moon over my ring. I'm suitably embarrassed. I haven't even told Charlie I'm engaged yet, he doesn't even know Edward and I are back together. We have decided to fly over to Forks after Edwards exams and tell him in person. Carlisle and Esme kept on their house in Forks and Edward and I will stay there for the weekend. It will give both us and Charlie some space. He isn't going to be happy. He started his dislike of Edward when we broke up before graduation. I probably didn't help being catatonic for several weeks. That conversation would definitely be interesting.

I also need to speak to Angela, she is thrilled with our news as I knew she would be, she always thought Edward and I belonged together. Edward has asked me to move in with him. He wants us to rent a place together once we know if and where he will be working. In the meantime he wants us to share the penthouse. I know I want to live with him but leaving Angela when she has been so good to me over the last six years seems almost cruel. Maybe I'll hedge my bets and spend time at both places. Edward's when he's on day shifts and days off and Angela's when he's on nights. I'll talk to them both and then decide.

My day flies, its turned three before I even get a minute to myself. I grab a quick sandwich and head to my office. I have a phone call to make. I shut the door behind me and make the call.

Edward answers sounding cheeful. He tells me the board found in their favour. They had over the years heard similar things from other doctors under his guidance. No one previously had made a formal complaint. The board had taken it upon themselves to contact several of Paul's ex students and get there input. Two confirmed his manipulative ways and agreed if necessary to supply written statements. When this information was presented to Paul Ridgeway he conceded and the board dismissed him with immediate effect. Edwards last weeks will be under no one in particular, his shifts will be fair and he will work under whichever consultant is on at that time. He is elated with the result. The board actually apologised to him and Carlisle for not acting sooner. They asked that their apologies be also passed on to me for the verbal abuse I had received.

Carlisle and Esme are taking us out to dinner in celebration of the boards decision and of course our engagement. They are to pick me up at seven sharp so I mustn't be late leavings school I'm told. I make sure I leave at four promptly giving myself time to get ready at home.

The evening is perfect. My face actually aches I've been smiling so much. Esme brings a card from Alice sending her congratulations. We have an invite to visit her and her partner Jasper in LA anytime. Tomorrow Edward is back at work his first shifts are nights. He doesn't mind and neither do I it means I can see him again for a couple of hours after work before he needs to go in. His shifts are really workable and he even gets time off to study for his exams.

I stay again at Edward's we are so comfortable together, we are like pieces of a jigsaw we simply fit together. Edward is in the shower when my phone rings it's Charlie. I answer with an up beat "Hi Dad"

I'm soon brought back down to earth when he says. "Bella were you ever gonna tell me about you and Edward Cullen?"


	13. Chapter 13

When I Fall in Love

**Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review.**

**My thanks as usual to SM**

Chapter 13

"Arh Dad who told you about Edward and I and what exactly have they told you?" I ask stunned.

"The who don't matter for now, I want to know if its true Bella? Are you and him seeing each other again?"

"Yes Dad, we are seeing each other again and we were coming to see you to tell you in person. We thought you deserved to be told in person Dad and that is why I want you to tell me who told you right now because they took that decision away from me and I want to speak to them about it."

"Don't rightly know who it was Bella. Someone rang the station and left a message for me. The message I got was your daughter and Edward Cullen are back on Chief."

I wondered if Paul Ridgeway had done this. Would he really be so spiteful having already lost his job. Whoever had done it was going to be very disappointed, nothing and no one would come between Edward and I. I told Dad how we had met again at the seminar and all the old feelings were still there. I promised him that we would come down for the weekend as soon as Edward had a weekend off. We hung up after saying goodbye.

Edward was standing in the doorway, I don't know how long he had been stood there. "How much of that did you hear?" I ask him.

"Not a lot love just you telling I presume your Dad that we would go visit as soon as I have a free weekend. What's going on Bella? I thought we were gong to tell him in person?

"So did I Edward so did I." I say. I tell him what Dad had told me. He like me thinks it stinks of Paul Ridgeway. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. We'll get through this love we'll do this together. You and me, how is should be. Your Dad will come round if he realises its not going to change. When he sees how much in love we are still, he will see Bella love , that this is meant to be. He drops a delicate kiss on my lips.

I'm still furious, I need to know who has done this. Edward has spoken to his family and they like us think that Paul Ridgeway is the most likely culprit. I ask Edward to contact Kate to see what she knows. He doesn't want to. He hasn't spoken to her since Washington, I know he'll lose him temper if she gives any indication of her father being responsible for more upset in his life.

I can't force Edward to speak to Kate Ridgeway, maybe he'll let me speak to her instead. I'll broach that subject tomorrow. Edward's shifts start tomorrow night and for five days I'll be staying at my own home. Edward happily agreed to my compromise to spending time at both places. He'd miss me to come home to on a morning, but I agreed to drive straight to the penthouse after work each day so we could have tea and spend a couple of hours together before he went to work.

We spend our final night together for five days wrapped in each others arms. We fall asleep eventually tired out, exhausted from the difficult conversations of earlier. Both of us drained emotionally from the interference in our lives.

I go to school with a heavy heart today, I miss Edward already. We have had words this morning when he refused to give me Kate's number. In a fit of temper he deleted her contact details from his phone. I couldn't really believe he was being so childish. I hoped Esme had her number and would see reason and give it to me. I just wanted to ask her if she knew who had told my Dad. Nothing else. Edward and I did make up before I left. We both apologised and agreed never to argue about the Ridgeway"s again. I have to agree with Edward on one point he made today and that is contacting them will only make them think that they have achieved their goal to drive a wedge between us. I decide to canvas Esme's opinion.

School drags, a first for me, usually I love everything to do with school but today I just wanted to be at home with Edward. A phone call from the principal brings me round I am expected at my first board meeting today at two. I didn't even know there was to be one. I assume that Edward is also unaware, he certainly never mentioned it.

Armed with a writing pad and pen plus a high lighter pen I make my way to the board room. Several of the older board members are already there but make me feel welcome straight away. Carlisle arrives next and kisses me on the cheek. A few raised eyebrows come from the members already seated. We explain that we have known each other many years and that I am now engaged to be married to his son Edward. I receive congratulations and hugs. The principal arrives next his arms full of documents I automatically go to help with them. I circulate a copy of each around the table. It appears we are still waiting for two members. I retake my seat next to Carlisle and look through the paperwork.

The door to boardroom opens and in step Edward chatting informally with another member of the board. He walks towards me and I can feel myself blush, he leans over me and kisses me on the lips with a 'Hello Bella darling."

"I swear I am going to kill him. he nows how I hate PDA in front of people who don't now look on the principals face tell me we are in for it.

He clears his throat and says in a very loud voice." Mr Cullen , Miss Swan what is the meaning of such displays of inappropriate behaviour. I know that you are old family friends but this sort of behaviour is quite unacceptable. I will not have it do you understand?"

Edward is now holding my hand stroking the back in a very sensual manner. If the principal sees this I'll be sacked on the spot. Carlisle once again comes to our rescue. "Gentlemen for those of you who were not present earlier, I will explain again. Bella, Miss Swan is an old friend to our family we became reacquainted with her in Washington after six years. She impressed Edward and myself so much we wanted tobe involved in her school. Over the holiday weekend she agreed to become Edward's wife. So gentlemen my son here was just saying hello to his fiancee. Show them your ring Bella. I'm sure you'll join me gentlemen in wishing them both every happiness."

A chorus of here here's followed, but not from my principal who looked fit to burst.

Down to business we get through loads of work. Carlisle and Edward adding a real voice to the board. I can see from the older members that they like the new blood and value their input. Both Carlisle and Edward are prepared to give their time and expertise where required they will be a valuable asset.

After the meeting I am asked to stay behind a while. Edward will wait for me in my office. The principal closes the door and rounds on me. He lets me have the whole lot, he uses words like used, disgusted, obscene and manipulated before I stop him.

"How dare you refer to my relationship with Edward as those things I shout back. Do not cheapen my relationship by inferring that I have used school to get both Carlisle and Edward on board." I tell him truthfully that I was not seeing Edward when they were voted onto the board and I had no idea after running into them in Washington that they even lived here in New York.

I'm passed caring what he thinks right now I am so sick of people interfering in our lives. I pick up my notes and walk out of the door slamming it behind me. I hear a " this is not the end of this matter Miss Swan, " as I walk down the corridor towards my office.

Poor Edward gets the sharp end of my tongue, I tell him no more kissing me in public especially not at school. I tell him about the principals reaction. He too is furious. We go back to the penthouse a little disillusioned with the world.

I sit and watch him get ready for work I'll drive back to my place as he sets off to work. He's in the bedroom putting some clean scrubs in his holdall, the house phone rings. I answer it casually with.

"Hello Cullen residence Bella speaking" a gentle voice on the other end says "can I please speak with Edward, Bella it is Kate Ridgeway." I'm a little stunned but tell her I'll get him.

He walks to the phone and speaks. "What do you want Kate? We have nothing left to say to one and other."

I feel awkward listening to his private conversation so go and pack my clothes to take home. I'm in the bathroom emptying the medicine cabinet of my toiletries when he comes up behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist and says.

"You do know Bella that you could have stayed in there and listened. Nothing Kate Ridgeway and I have to say to one and other is a secret from you. She confirmed what we thought all along her father was the one who contacted Charlie and now she fears he will try to stall your career having failed in stalling mine."

Edward and I both know that after today's reaction from my principal he will be putty in Paul Ridgeways hands. Looks like I'm in for a turbulent few weeks. Edward wants to get the board onside now so they can head off any plans the principal may come up with. I would rather wait and see what pans out. We do have a strong hand that we can play if necessary. The board members love both Cullen men, their money and their influence too great to upset. After today's meeting I also think both Carlisle and Edward have earned their respect by getting actively involved. Time I suppose will tell how much influence they have if we are required to call upon the board to stand against Paul Ridgeway's next puppet.

I head home, tired and hungry I was too wound up earlier to eat. Angela has saved me some pizza. We talk as I eat. I tell her all the latest goings on. She can't believe people are so sad, that they have to interfere in other people's lives. We drink a bottle of wine I immediately feel better. I sleep well and wake up the next day refreshed and to a lovely message from Edward. 'Morning love, missed you last night. Not too busy so had plenty of time to think about you. Miss me today! See you, my place at 5. X

I smile getting into the shower. I arrive at work very early, the best time to get paperwork done. I read and respond to emails. I answer all correspondence and then go through my diary making sure I am well planned for the day ahead. I teach all day today and have a departmental meeting after school at three. The departmental meeting is target setting, I want to set challenging targets I don't want any coasting. I had earlier asked all departmental members to have their proposed targets set by today. We would discuss them formally at the meeting. Several members had emailed me theirs already. The rest I would expect to bring with them. At the last minute I am informed that the principal will observe the meeting as part of my professional development into the new role as Head of Department. I have had a couple done already and know that they are done termly so another today tells me that Mr Ridgeway has made his play.

I walk into my departmental meeting looking forward to the challenge.


	14. Chapter 14

When I Fall In Love

Thanks to all who review and read. Glad you are enjoying it.

**The next couple of chapters will be fairly short. I apologise. I'm back at work and do not hours on end free to do thousand upon thousand of words.**

**If I Don't update as quickly as previously blame my job and ths hit hours I do.  
**

As Usual grateful thanks to SM

Chapter 14

I open the door to the English department. Some of my collegues are there already, some are not. I walk through the door casually shouting''Hi' to everyone who is there already. The colleagues already here are the most conscientious, the ones who have already emailed me their class projections and targets. I take a seat and await the arrival of the two that are missing along with the principal. It does not surprise me to see all three arrive together.

I open the meeting requesting the projections and targets from the two colleagues who had yet to submit them. Both looked suitably embarrassed but said they had not prepared what I had requested. When I why they both shrugged. I swear I saw a smirk on the principals face. I explained to all present that everyone had had the same amount of time to submit their projections and targets and I was extremely disappointed that some members of the department had not bothered to do this work when other colleagues had.

The principal scribbled away on a note pad. Both colleagues who had failed in their set objectives were asked to complete them now whilst everyone else moderated the targets and projections already on offer. The rest of my department had done well, targets were in line with what I would expect, yet challenging. The two colleagues appeared purposefully to be idling, umming and arghing. They were both much more experienced than me. I had previously found one of them to be quite driven to succeed whilst the other appeared lazy and would only do the very minimum required. As department head I am going to have to give some serious consideration to failing both these people on meeting their objectives for the year. Not a job I particularly would look forward to but never the less one I will not shy away from. I cannot help but feel a little let down. After our last departmental meeting I got the impression everyone was pulling in the same direction and we all liked and respected each other enough to be honest and up front. Obviously I got it wrong.

At the end of the meeting I asked both colleagues to remain behind, this was met a series of heavy sighs and tuts. The principal also stayed behind I assume to record how I handled a matter of this nature. I told them I was disappointed, let down that they had failed their classes not only me and the department. Both looked suitably embarrassed. I get the impression that there is more to this than I am being made privvy to.

They both leave with their tails between their legs. I have left them with no doubt that unless they both pull their socks up, both will fail their set objectives this year. I do however give both the opportunity to redeemed themselves. The balls are now clearly in their court.

The principal clears his throat.

" Well Miss Swan how do you think you handled that?"

I answered truthfully.

"Well sir I can honestly say it is not something I like doing but I thought I handled it well. I made them do the work themselves giving them clear instruction. I feel by giving them the chance to turn things around that they will be more likely to respond and be reciprocative. I hope I offer myself as a guide and mentor if required."

He did not comment, instead taking notes. He asked about my thoughts on the targets we had set as a department, did I think that they were achievable?, did I think they were challenging enough to continue to give the department proven sustain ability over a period of time?

Again I answer truthfully, yes I had done my own planning, reviewing, moderating and tracking. With the right children targeted and the teachers delivering good to excellent lessons week in and week out then I am confident that our department will continue to have success year upon year.

He says no more and walks out chuntering something I cannot hear under his breath.

I collect my stuff out of my office and head to Edward's. I have missed him today. I'm later than I promised so our time together this evening will be shorter than I would like.. Three hours to eat and just be together. I ring the penthouse bell to let him know I am on my way up. He has the door open for me and a delicious smell greets me. I hear the sound of laughter coming from Edward's kitchen. He has company and I can tell from the tinkleing noise the company is female.

"In here love" he shouts.

I place my bags on the sofa and make my way into the kitchen. Stood leaning against the counter as Edward cooks is non other than his sister Alice. Alice had always been rather distant with me back in Forks I got the impression she thought I was some sort of threat to her close relationship with her brother. She was always impeccably polite just rather cool.

"Alice" I say with a big smile. "What a lovely surprise." I walk towards her and wrap her into my arms in a hug. I had forgotten how petite she is. Almost pixie like. Edward used to call her the evil pixie as she cajoled everyone into getting her own way. She seems genuinely pleased to see me and drags me back to the lounge so Edward can finish making dinner.

Alice is paying her parents a flying visit staying for just three days. We talk about what we have both been up to over the last six years. Alice now runs a successful fashion magazine in LA. She is currently living with her long term partner Jasper Whitlock. He too runs a success magazine and they met a university studying different forms of journalism. She is far nicer than I remember and tells me openly how badly Edward took our break up and how much he suffered over the years. She hugs me to her and congratulates me on our engagement saying she hasn't seen her brother this happy since they lived in Forks. It was quite the compliment and she seems genunely happy for Edward and I.

Edward's meal is tuna pasta bake, very tasty. We eat and talk, laughing at the old memories. Edward has to get ready to go to work all too soon. Alice begs me to stay with her that night so we can catch up some more. I agree, I phone Angela telling her I'll be staying over with Alice. All three girls agree to meet up for dinner and drinks the following night. We do after all know each otehr from high school.

Alice and I talk for hours. I really start to feel close to her in a way I never have before. I hope she no longer sees me as a threat to her relationship with her brother. She swoons over my engagement rings and tells me she secretly hopes Jasper will propose to her one day soon. She shows me photo after photo of him. He is tall with blond hair slightly curly shoulder length. He is attractive in an odd sort of way. Alice obviously adores him.

Before she goes to bed Alice says.

"Bella can I offer you a piece of advice?"

"Of course Alice" I say in response.

"Please be careful when dealing with Paul and Kate Ridgeway. I've known them both a while now and both are capable of manipulating any situation to their benefit."

I tell Alice about Kate's warning to me about her Father.

"If she is doing that Bella then she thinks she will be able to wind her way back into Edward's good books, she will take every advantage she can to separate you, please be careful and watch your back. Edward may think he has her sussed but she is a canny one and would never show her true hand in front of him, she wants him too badly."

I ponder Alice's words long after I should be asleep. The next morning I am woken up to being kissed around the ear as a naked Edward slips between the sheets. Alice's warning is forgotten for now as my fiancé and I make mad passionate love to each other.

Leaving Edward fast asleep. I drag myself up kissing him on his head, I get dressed and go to work.

Today I have a smile on my face. I wonder how long that will last.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone thanks for your continued support.**

**Thanks go to SM who owns everything.  
**

When I Fall in Love

Chapter 15

I decide today will be the day I ask Esme for Kate Ridgeway's telephone number. I think after Alice's warning I need to let Miss Ridgeway know exactly where she stands. Maybe if she realises I am not some push over she will back off. If she really is Edward's friend she should have done that anyway after what happened in Washington. I decide to text Esme and ask for the number I don't want to get into it with her today, I get the feeling she'll have her own opinion on the matter anyhow.

I get the number without any trouble. Her message ends with 'be careful Bella.' I intend to be just that, very very careful. Now I have found Edward again and we are blissfully happy I do not intend to let anyone or anything change that. If over six years apart has not changed our feelings then I am certainly not going to let some spoiled bitch, who never stood a chance anyway get in our way of a lifetime of happiness. Edward had made it clear to me that whilst he liked and respected Kate he did not love her or even feel any romantic feelings for her. Did she really want a life with a man who accepted her because he couldn't have what or who he really wanted, surely she must have more respect for herself than that.

A busy busy day followed and I did not get chance to ring Kate. I will do it this evening once Edward has gone to work. The principal keeps his distance. I get no feedback on my departmental meeting. A fleeting thought crosses my mind and I wonder why he hasn't given me any feedback. Previously he has fed back within 24 hours. I am too busy to worry about him right now. I have a meeting with two students who need some guidance and support. It is my jo affter all.

My meeting ends early and I decide to head off. I am once again going to the penthouse apartment where Edward will be waiting for me. I am so looking forward to seeing him, Alice will be staying with Carlisle and Esme now, meeting Angela and I at the bar after Edward has gone to work. It means Edward and I have some time for us. He is an absolute gem, the food is almost ready when I arrive and he has a hot bath already run for me. The food can wait a while, I want us to share a bath.

Full of strawberry scented bubbles and steaming hot water the bath feels wonderful. I hadn't realised quite how tense I was feeling. I sit between Edwards legs with my back against his wonderful chest, he massages my shoulders and rubs my neck it feels wonderful. He asks about my day and if I had heard anything from the principal. I tell him truthfully not a word and also that I am expecting the fallout any day now. He washes my hair and generally spoils me, washing me all over. It is a very sensual thing to do without emotions over taking and becoming overtly sexual. We do not make love, we don't need to. Our touches and caresses are enough tonight.

Once again Edwards dinner is superb, a greek salad is followed by roast chicken, sauteed potatoes and mange tout. For dessert he has bought a light strawberry mousse. We spend a couple of hours talking, laughing and just enjoying each others company. Things between us couldn't be better, we are so comfortable around each other, we can talk non stop or comfortably sit in silence. No awkwardness whatsoever. This is how a real relationship should be. We are like two halves making an whole one. Like pieces of a jigsaw. We just fit each other perfectly.

All too soon it is time for us to head our separate ways. I've decided to make the call to Kate Ridgeway once I get home. That will be an interesting conversation. Edward and I kiss goodbye, tomorrow he starts study leave so I will be spending my nights at his place to keep him company and make sure he studies I tell myself.

When I get home Angela is in the bathroom getting ready for our night out. Alice has called to confirm the time and place. Whilst it's quiet I decide to make the call.

She answers on the third ring I decide to be open and friendly hoping Alice may have got it all wrong.

"Kate, this is Bella Swan, I was wondering if we could possibly meet up for a chat sometime? I ask trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Bella, has Edward asked you to contact me?"

"No Kate, Edward does not know I am phoning you, this is something thing we should talk about girl to girl. Can you handle that? I add this last sentence as a bit of a challenge. If she is anything like me I wouldn't be able to turn down a challenge like that, especially when it could result in me losing forever the man I wanted the most.

"I would love to meet up for a chat Bella but I am rather busy when were you thinking of? She asks with a subtle sickly sweetness in her voice.

" How about Sunday at 4pm.?" I name a place where I am sure she will know.

"I look forward to meeting you Bella, I'll see you then."

The sickly tone in her voice made me want to throw up. Butter wouldn't melt and all that. I have chosen a day when Edward is at work that way there is no way he will turn up, I don't need his interference. Love him as I do, I think it is time for me to lay my cards on the table. I will look forward to that come Sunday.

Angela and I set off to meet Alice, we are very giddy, it has after all been over six years since us girls from Forks High School got together. We have a lot of catching up to do. We are taking a taxi so we can have a few drinks. Carlisle will pick Alice up after and Angela and I will get another taxi back home.

The bar come tapas place is quite full for a mid week night. Alice is already waiting in the foyer. She and Angela catch up and we find a table, near the back somewhere a bit quieter. Karaoke starts about half ten. By that time we'll be a little worse for wear and loose enough to strut our stuff on stage.

We are all talking ten to the dozen, the food is good, I don't eat a lot I am still fairly full from Edward's chicken. Both Ange and Alice are digging in to lots of different tapas dishes. The wine is flowing and soon we all feel a little merry.

Karaoke is a real scream, we do a couple of The Supremes numbers and then just sit and laugh our socks off at the poor quality of the other singers. Our opinion may have been slightly addled by too much alcohol. It's getting really late and we still haven't finished catching up, the bar is closing up around us. Alice phone's Carlisle. He'll be by in fifteen minutes. I check my phone and see a text from Edward, he tells me to have a great time and to be good and to miss him. I kiss my mobile phone, Alice and Ange think I'm mad.

"Not mad" I say with a sigh "just in love."

We head out to wait with Alice for her Father. When his car pulls up we hug each other goodbye, I promise Edward and I will visit her and Jasper soon in LA. I've never been to LA it would be a good opportunity to do the touristy thing. Angela and I wave them off then head towards the taxi rank. I'm absolutely shattered, a little tipsy and very tired. I don't even stop at home to take my make up off. I'll do it in the morning I promise myself. I go out like a light. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm gone.

I'm suffering the next day, my head feels like I have a percussion band inside and my mouth feels like the bottom of a bird cage. Angela and I both swear off alcohol over breakfast. I feel a little brighter when I get a text from the love of my life. He's home, going to bed and will see me no later than six. I text back telling him I'll cook tonight.

School is the usual hive of activity. I have an email from the principal requesting that I attend a formal feed back session in his office at 2pm sharp. Check my timetable and am relieved to see I have nothing else planned for the rest of the afternoon so I can attend without having to cancel something much more important. He has asked me to prepare and bring with me a detailed 'what I did well' and 'what I could have done better'.

Mornings classes are over before I know it. I nip to the café for a coffee and a sandwich. In my office I ring Edward, he answers sounding sleepy still.

"Hi love, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I've been studying and all the reading is making me tired again." He says this yawning again.

"Any chance of you coming home early so we can spend the rest of the day in bed?" He says with a laugh.

"Don't tempt me Edward because that sounds so much more appealing than what I have planned for this afternoon." I enlighten him about my meeting at two.

"Are you ready for him love" he asks.

"Do you know something Edward if he has gotten into bed with Paul Ridgeway well he's just not worth my effort. Once I know if he is out to get me I will decide on how to deal with him. Like you love I'm too tired and still suffering a bit from last night." We chat for a while longer, mostly me telling him all about the girly night out. I promise to get home as soon as I can.

Just before two I walk to the principal's office. His secretary Margaret greets me, tells me to go right on in. I knock and walk in. He is watering his plants, shame he doesn't have more important things to do around school.

"Ah Miss Swan, punctual as ever I see, come in and take a seat I will be with you momentarily."

I think to myself man you are an arsehole. I really hope I can hold my temper. I sit down and wait patiently. He takes his time I get the feeling he is doing it on purpose.

Eventually he turns back to his desk and sits down. He makes a big deal out of straightening his paperwork.

"Miss Swan have you have time to reflect on your departmental meeting and if so what are your findings?

I take a deep breath before replying,

" well sir I think I was firm but fair. All my department received the request for targets at the same time. All but two members completed the request before the meeting. If they were unable to do their's they had plenty of time to talk to me or email and ask for an extension. I received nothing. I think that by making them do the work during the meeting showed them that I am will not allow others to do their work for them. I do believe in being up front and hope to receive the same back."

He appears to be listening intently, he is nodding and looking at his own notes from the meeting.

" I agree Miss Swan, absolutely I thought you handled the whole thing with superb decorum and tact. Such a gift in one so young. I am delighted with the way you are driving that whole department forward. You do right to give everyone a fair go but make them do what they are paid to do. In view of the hard work and commitment shown to our school and the level of investment coming through from the sponsors I think we can safely say Miss Swan you will go far. Thank you for taking the time to see me today I know you are a very busy. I won't take up any more of your time."

Stunned I get up and leave the room. I replayed in my head everything he had said. I know from my perspective it was all true but somehow it didn't sound real coming from him. I decide to pack up early and head off to spend some quality time with Edward. A real smile comes to my face now thinking how pleased he'll be having me home before half three.

He doesn't answer my ringing the bell. I now have an access code for the lift and a key to the door. Its quiet inside no tv, no books out and Edward's laptop is sat open but not on, on the coffee table. I decide not to shout, I hang my coat up and place my bag on the sofa. I tiptoe through the apartment. I find the love of my life fast asleep half in and half out of the bed. I decide to prepare dinner before joining him.

I part cook the lasagne, and prepare some garlic bread which will just need to be warmed through when we want to eat. I scrub the garlic off my hands and head to the bedroom. I get undressed and slip under the sheets next to Edward. He is toasty warm and whilst I am not cold I certainly feel cool next to him. I wind my arms around his torso, kissing along his shoulder blades and back. He is facing away from me with only one cheek accessible. I position myself over him without actually touching him and gently kiss his cheek. I whisper

"I love you Edward Cullen."

He sighs and turns to face me still asleep but now sensing my presence. Hmmm is all I get. He does pull me in closer and snuggles into my hair and head smelling me like he does. I get comfy in his strong arms and I too settle into a deep sleep. Totally content being in the arms of the man I love, the man I am going to marry.

I wake up some time later, the bed at the side of me empty. I can hear singing coming from the lounge area. Someone sounds happy. I put on a pair of skimpy PJ shorts and a cami top and walk out to find my lover. He is sat at the table studying, singing at the top of his voice with his ipod in. He looks so cute he too is only partially dressed choosing PJ bottoms and no top. The very sight of him makes me chew my lips, extremely rude thoughts flashing through my brain. God he drives me insane, the need I have for this man in un natural, I would be quite happy to spend 24/7 making love with him. Keeping him in my bed for me to use as and when I wanted and god did I want. I walk up behind him not needing to be quiet, his earphones preventing him hearing anything but what sounds like Muse coming from his lips. I snake my arms around him and he immediately pulls the earphones out and turns to face me. He buries his face into my chest area. We stand holding each other like that for ages.

"Thank you Bella, thank you for giving me the inspiration to do more study. I was dead on my feet love but waking up next to you all snug and warm you made me feel like I can achieve anything. I did of course consider staying in bed with you and waking you up for a marathon sex session but I remembered that you were still recovering from a night out with Alice. Esme said she didn't surface till after lunch and looked like hell. Whilst my poor Bella had to be at work early. I think the sex can wait till proper bed time Bella don't you? "He says raising his eyebrows in invitation.

"Anytime Edward, I will sleep with you whenever and wherever you want. If you're offering now I won't refuse you do turn me on something rotten sitting there like that."

"Really, you fancy a quicky now Bella? His eyes suddenly turning darker with blatant lust. He stands quicker than I can move and his lips are on mine is a desperate, lust filled passionate kiss. We manage somehow to get to the sofa. Our bits of clothing off in seconds. No time for foreplay, both our needs right this minute too desperate. He enters me in one swift stroke the feeling it creates is delicious. I cannot help a loud moan escape from my lips. Our pace is frantic, I match him thrust for thrust. A thin film of sweat starts to build on both of us. Our bodies slick now from it. I can feel my climax building, Edward only has to look at me in a certain way and I cum in my pants. Him fucking me like his life depended on it is just too too good and I crash over the edge into oblivion. He isn't done yet and continues to thrust harder and harder the feeling is so good I cum again and again. I am crying his name my emotions all over the place, the tears I cannot stop, they are tears of joy mixed with tears of such depth of emotions I have never felt closer to him than at this moment. He then pulsates within me filling me with his seed. For what seems like forever we continue to ride out our orgasms, our breathing slowing down as we both come down from the crescendo.

"Wow" we both say at the same time and laugh.

When I stand up to put my clothes back on my legs are actually too weak, I am too unsteady to stand yet and sink back down on the sofa next to him. He pulls me into his arms.

"I always knew there was a good reason why I love you so much Bella Swan." he says pressing a kiss to my head.

We just sit there entwined in each others arms. Suddenly he sits up and asks me about my meeting. I tell him and like me is cannot believe that is the end of it.

" At least we are on to him love just be careful Bella please for me."

I do this time get up and go into the kitchen. The meal is ready in less than half an hour. We sit and eat drinking a bottle of wine with our food. He assures me 'hair of the dog" and all that. A refuse a third glass so Edward finishes the bottle. His studying is going well. He is confident he has covered all the bases. He has one more 12 hours studying session before the exam. He is working Saturday and Sunday days then off Monday to Wednesday with Wednesday being his last study session his final exam is next Friday morning.

We watch a bit of tv and a dvd before going to bed. I have to be up at six even if Edward doesn't. I don't get to go to sleep for a while, we take our time this time worshipping each others bodies, kissing, licking, nipping, sucking. I leave several of my calling cards all over his delectable body. Gentle reminders he is all mine. He thinks its funny that I feel the need to leave reminders of myself on him, I don't see them as reminders more I cannot help myself biting him. His body drives me wild, the kissing, biting and sucking all form part of my worshipping him. Finally sated we fall asleep in each others arms and are still connected in the most intimate way possible.

What a way to wake up at six am...


	16. Chapter 16

**When I Fall In Love**

Sorry for the delay folks, busy, busy, busy and I've been taking the time to do a bit of reading for myself.

As always grateful thanks to SM for the temporary loan of her wonderful characters.

Chapter 16

The alarm goes off its six am. I don't want to move. I know immediately that Edward and I are still connected in the most intimate of ways. I can also tell it is not only his mind that is stirring. I decide what the hell and take full advantage of what is buried deep inside me. Whta a way to wake up.

Edward's love making has always left me breathless, feeling totally complete and more than anything fully satisfied. This morning he is even more tender, every delicate touch reaches my very core. We are one when we are like this. Our love making is full and varied. Sometimes its hard and fast and very passionate, other times it is slow and loving, hours spent touching, kissing neither of us wanting it to end and then there is today so tender, so deeply moving it takes my breath away for a different reason. We are completely whole whenever we are together physically, I know I certainly could never get enough of this man. Our releases come together, we are both covered in a fine film of sweat, breathless and completely satisfied in every single way.

"Good morning Dr Cullen" I say when I can speak. I kiss him lovingly on the lips.

"Ah Bella" he sighs "what a wonderful way for us to wake up on a morning love. Thank you."

"Why a thank you Edward? Why not 'make sure we wake up every morning doing this love'. Yes I'd much prefer that sentence to a thank you."

"Bella, Bella, Bella" he says sitting up and dragging me with him.

"You know I want to wake up every morning with us doing this. The thank you my love is for being here so that I could wake up making love to you."

Satisfied with his answer I pull myself away from him. The temptation of laying back down and starting what we had just finished all over again was very tempting. God I loved this man so much it sometimes seems like an obsession. I am so lucky to have found him again after all these years and now I am lucky enough to be his fiancee.

Edward is back at work for the weekend. I am meeting with Kate Ridgeway later today. I'm at home doing a bit of marking and lesson plans for the coming few weeks. Angela is out for the day too. I need to work out a plan of action for Kate too. How do I tackle her I ponder.

I carefully select my clothes, I want her to see I am a confident young woman with a responsible job and have every confidence in my relationship with Edward. Once I am happy I prepare to set off. I'm a little nervous. I do have the advantage over her in knowing that she couldn't handle herself on a day to day basis like me. Her coddled up bringing has left her shy and unconfident. My only doubt over being able to wipe the floor with her is the fact that she wants Edward for herself.

I arrive as usual a little early. I wait in my car. At precisely four o'clock I head inside. I recognise her immediately from that night in Washington. I order myself a coffee before joining her at the table she has selected. I notice her flinch or cringe when she sees Edward's ring on my finger. Did she know about our engagement I wonder.

"Kate, thank you for agreeing to meet with me today. Isabella Swan, Bella" I say offering her my hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella, I feel like I've known you for a number of years. You were never very far from Edward's thoughts. May I offer my congratulations on your engagement." The last sentence is sad with a sadness in her voice.

"Thank you Kate, Edward and I are over the moon to have found one and other again after all these years and to find out that we still both feel the same is incredible. I count myself as blessed to be engaged to someone who I love so very much." I try to sound sincere but use my words carefully I want her in no doubt he is mine...

"So Bella why did you want to meet?" she asks.

I tell her truthfully my concerns over her Father still interfering and ask her straight out if she still has designs on my Edward.

"I know he loves you Bella he always has, he never tried to hide that fact from me. I guess over the years I read too much into how much time we spent together. He never once indicated Bella that he cared for me in that way. All those thoughts were mine. I was convinced I could make him love me, my Father agreed. He pushed us together even after Edward resigned the first time. My Father Bella is a man who is used to getting exactly what he wants. I am my Father's daughter. In order to win my Father's approval I would secure Edward." Her thoughts now seemed almost trance like as she continued.

"I knew he didn't love me, it didn't seem to matter. I could help his career. I have no experience with men in a physical way Bella and Edward never asked for anything like that from me. I thought he would be a safe bet for me. A man who could care for me without wanting anything physical. When I saw the way he looked after your afternoon together in Washington, he was awash with the passion you had shared, he had a glow about him I have never seen before in anyone. A sparkle was in his eyes, I had seen that sparkle before but only when he spoke of you and then when I saw him look at you when he entered the gala dinner, I knew then that I was wasting my time. I did what any jealous scared girl could to scare you off. In doing so I alienated my only true friend. I know Bella how much he loves you, he told me over and over again for all those years and I could see it as plain as day that night. I am truly sorry for my involvement in trying to break you and Edward up. I swear Bella after Edward told me in Washington that he never wanted to see me again I knew I had lost the best friend I would ever have. I did nothing after he found you again here in New York, I refused to help my Father Bella I knew it would be futile." She looks almost crestfallen as she finishes her speech.

"Kate, your Father's actions and now your own have hurt Edward. He is such a good man, he does not know of your part in your Father's plans. If you can promise me to leave us alone and to never contact us again he will not hear it from me." I promise her.

I came here for a fight I wanted to keep my man. What I found instead is a lonely, manipulated girl with no friends, no life experience and no bottle to stand up to her bully of a Father. I could offer to help her but deep down I'm still not sure after Alice's words I trust her. She has to be the one to make a stand against her Father. I get the impression it will never happen.

We talk generally about weddings, I don't tell her anything specific and my job. Edward is off the agenda. In another life I could be friends with this girl. Her mobile phone rings, with a sigh she tells me it's her Father.

I take my leave and notice as I pay the bill tears are dripping down her cheeks. I walk out of the coffee shop with a heavy heart. She is obviously under some sort of spell and like a puppet panders to her Fathers whim.

Back at the penthouse I prepare a meal for when Edward gets in. It's like being married both of us taking it in turns to cook if the other is working. It all feels so right so comfortable. I am head over heels in love with my fiancee and can't wait to show him.

He's late as usual. An emergency came in shortly before the end of his shift. He stayed to assist because that is what Edward does that is who Edward is. I love him even more for it. He looks worn out when he eventually gets home. I run him a bath and make him soak with a glass of wine whilst I finish off dinner. The house phone rings its Esme wanting to know how my meeting with Kate went. I tell her all about it as quietly as can. She is pleased that I seem to have resolved the whole matter and hopes that Edward and I will be left in peace now. I agree with her and hang up.

Edward is stood listening at the door.

"You met with Kate behind my back Bella? You deliberately set a meeting for a day I was working so I wouldn't find out. Why Bella? Why would you do that to us? His eyes are full of tears.

I can see that he is hurt by my actions, I need to make him understand why I did what I did. I promised Kate he would not hear of her involvement from me and she had sworn that she stopped once we were together in New York.

"Please sit down Edward let me explain why I wanted to meet Kate."

He took a seat at the dining room table, I could see he was tired as well as upset by my actions. He raked his hands through his hair then pinched the bridge of his nose, he must be really stressed. Whilst I loved both of these things he does I know he only does them when stressed or upset. I reach across the table to hold his hand, he moves his out of the way. I'm shocked at this action. He would never normally retreat away from me. Now I'm hurt by his rejection.

"Edward, please understand I wanted to see what I was up against. I wanted to know if Kate was in cahoots with her father. She was your friend whilst we were apart, I wanted to meet her and get to know her. I know you aren't happy with her after what she did in Washington but time may change how you feel and someday you may want her as a friend again and I needed to meet her and let her know you and I are rock solid. Please Edward understand why I did it." My voice now at breaking point.

"I can't believe you would go behind my back Bella, that is what hurts the most. If you wanted to meet Kate I would have arranged it." he says quietly.

"I wanted to meet her by myself get a feel for the real Kate, see if I could read her intentions. Let her know that she cannot come between us. If you had been there Edward she would have put on an act and then I would not have seen the real Kate Ridgeway."

I can tell he is still not happy. I put dinner in front of him and he pushes it around the plate for a bit before standing up and taking it back to the kitchen uneaten. He doesn't come back into the dinng room he heads straight to the bedroom. I decide it will probably be for the best if I head off home tonight. Give him time to cool down. Let him think about the situation on his own.

I gather my stuff and stick my head around the bedroom door. I won't walk out without saying goodnight.

"I'm heading out Edward. Ring me when you want to talk. I love you." I turn and walk to the door. He doesn't look up and he doesn't follow me.

I drive home with tears pouring down my cheeks I should have known it was all too good to be true.


	17. Chapter 17

**When I Fall in Love**

_Hi folks, sorry for the delay. I have been finishing my other story 'You are my life now' hop on over and have a read and let me know what you think._

Thanks as usual to SM who owns all that is Twilight._  
_

Chapter 17

How I actually make it home I really don't know. The tears, the uncontrollable sobbing, they must have hindered my driving. When I drag myself through the apartment door I immediately drop to my knees the sobbing once again uncontrollable. A shocked Angela dashes to my side.

"Bella what an earth has happened?" she asks falling to her knees by my side, her voice filled with concern.

"I've blown it Ange, I've lost him for sure this time," I manage between sobs.

She helps me up and walks me over to the sofa. We sit and she puts her arms around me whilst I sob into her shoulder. It feels like hours before the crying subsides and I am able to tell her what has happened.

"I deceived him Ange and now he won't forgive me. I met with Kate Ridgeway behind his back and didn't tell him. He overheard a conversation between me and Esme, it was awful he was so upset Ange I don't know what to do."

She moves my hair from my face, and lifts my face to look at her.

"Bella he loves you, no not only that he adores you, I'm sure once he has had time to think things over he'll see things differently. He never got over you in six years Bella I'm sure a misunderstanding like this will soon be put right." she leans over and kisses my forehead.

I decide to go to bed. I check my mobile phone, no messages and no missed calls. It's not that late, I consider calling him, I wonder if I'll make things worse. I have to try. I dial his home number first it goes straight to answerphone, I don't leave a message. I try his mobile phone next. I'm encouraged when it rings a couple of times before my call is rejected. Again I don't leave a message. I know he has rejected my call because if his phone was switched off it would go straight to voicemail and if he hadn't heard it, it would ring eight times before defaulting to voicemail. We have our phones set exactly the same. The tears start again. Its Monday tomorrow and I have a busy day at work planned. I must try to get some sleep I think I must cry myself to sleep because I don't remember nodding off. .

My eyes look like I've had a heavy night. They are swollen and red raw. No amount of eye cream reduces the redness. Angela said its hardly noticeable but I looked in the mirror and I'm scary. Everyone at school is going to know something is wrong. For the first time ever I consider ringing in sick. I don't though, its not who I am. If anyone asks I'll tell them I'm having an adverse reaction to something.

Still no calls or messages from Edward. It's his final exam this week and I wanted to support him. I know contacting him this week is only going to add to his stress levels. I'm torn, I want and need to be with him. I want and need to support him that's what partners do. I consider ringing Esme for some advice. I'll think about it throughout the day and give her a call later if that's what I decide to do.

In my office I start to answer emails. I have one from Julia, she is asking for an update on Edward and I. She had been thrilled to hear about our engagement. I keep my reply light and brief. All my other emails are work related. There is a meeting of the board next week and my attendance is required. I hope that Edward and I have sorted out our differences before this. I'll be incapable of teaching let alone meeting with the board which includes Edward if we haven't made up by then. I shudder to think about not being with him. Tears well up in my eyes. I try very hard not to cry. The tears roll down my cheeks. Don't sob though, something of a milestone.

Morning goes by in a flash. I'm on auto pilot. It's a good job my lessons are well planned or I'd be in trouble. I escape to my office at lunch. I try to call Edward again. This time both phones go straight to answerphone. He really is not happy with me and I don't know what to do about it.

At the end of school I decide to be brave and drive to the penthouse. I let myself in. No one is home, infact the place is deserted. If I didn't know any better I'd say he'd moved out. The clothes left in the wardrobe looked sparse, it had the feel of being abandoned. I decided to leave a note incase he came home.

_Edward,_

_I called in to see if we could talk. I miss you baby. I am so very sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please call me so we can sort this out._

_I love you, please Edward I need you._

_Bella XXX_

I have no idea if he'll get the message or even care at this point. I ring Esme as I make my way down to my car.

"Hi Esme it's Bella, can we talk? Oh Esme, you won't believe what has happened" I say the tears starting again.

"Bella I already know love, he came over here very upset. I tried to talk to him so did Carlisle but he's hurting right now and not listening to reason." she sounds upset but resigned to her son's decision.

"I can't lose him over this Esme, I can't and I won't. I will not let Paul Ridgeway win and if Edward ends our relationship he lets him win and I refuse to allow that to happen." I sob out.

"It's not over Bella he is just disappointed that you didn't tell him but nor did I and he is upset with me too. Edward needs to get his head around it in his own time. He stubborn Bella and he likes to think he is the one taking care of you. The main problem is the timing Bella. It's his final exam this week and he needed to be on top form. A distraction of this magnitude could throw him off completely," she ponders as much to herself as me.

"Esme I'm at the penthouse he isn't here and the whole place kind of feels like he's left. Do you have any ideas where he might have gone?" I ask in hope.

"None love, he's due in work tomorrow night at ten so he can't be far. Maybe he's just out. I'll speak to Carlisle and ring you later Bella. Chin up love I'm sure everything will be fine. You love each other so much, he won't risk that I'm sure."

I wish I had Esme's confidence. I head home feeling even more deflated. Angela is out, she had reminded me this morning that she was going out straight from work and may not be back. I suppose the peace and quiet will allow me to think. I'm not hungry but know I must eat. I make myself and cheese and ham toastie. I eat it not really enjoying it. The bath is calling my name. I run it full of hot water and fill it with strawberry scented bubbles. I put the lovely Michael Buble on the ipod which is docked onto speakers and pour myself a large glass of wine. The bathroom is full of steam when I'm ready to jump in.

I step slowly in letting first my toes then the rest of me get used to the very hot water. I sink under the water to my neck. I can feel the stress floating away from me. I take a deep pull from the wine glass. My eyes close as I listen to Michael Buble sing 'Hold On' its one of mine and Edward's favourite songs. Very romantic and so emotional, I'm in bits before the song is half way through.

The ipod selections ends before I am ready to get out of the bath. I stay soaking a while longer. I'm all wrinkly and decide I'd better get out. Wrapping my hair in a towel and putting on a bath robe I head into my bedroom. I usually love the silence, working in a school you don't have that luxury so I've always loved the peace and quiet. Not tonight, I feel haunted, I feel lonely and most of all I feel very very sad.

No point in staying up, I lock up and head to bed. I hope I haven't missed Esme's call when I was in the bath. I check the house answerphone before switching out all the lights. My mobile phone is on my bedside cabinet. I check that too before getting into bed. No missed calls or messages. I ponder on sending Edward a text. If he hasn't gone home he won't know I've been trying to talk to him. I decide a brief one cannot make things any worse.

As I'm typing it up the phone rings it's Carlisle.

"Bella, Esme has told me what has happened. I spoke to Edward earlier he never mentioned your troubles. He did sound a little distracted come to think of it, but not sufficient to concern me at the time. I understand why you did what you did Bella and Edward will once he calms down. He feels betrayed right now by both you and his mother. He'll be scared Bella that you have allowed the Ridgeways in, that they will find a way to manipulate you."

I tell Carlisle all of my conversation with Kate. He like me is skeptical but prepared to give Kate the benefit of the doubt at this stage. We'll all know who is behind anything else that happens. Carlisle has told me Paul Ridgeway has been spreading lies about the hospital and the board in order to make himself look employable. The man really is sick. His poor daughter, she needs to get away from him before its too late for her.

We say goodnight and Carlisle promises that if he or Esme hear from him they will contact me immediately day or night. I hope he is okay.

I finish my text

**_please call me love, I'm worried about you. Just let me know you are okay by text if you don't want to talk. I love you_**. I press send and once again am crying silent tears. I turn out my light and try to sleep.

Some hours later I hear the phone message alert going off. I sit up and notice it's three am. I open the message, I feel sick. It's from Edward. My heart splutters uncontrollably as I read his message.** _I'm fine, drunk but fine, don't worry. _**

I wish I knew where he was. In a spur of the moment decision I decide I can't stay here. I get dressed, pack a bag with everything I'll need for the week and head out. I'm going to camp out at the penthouse. He'll have to come home eventually and when he does I'll be waiting.

It's quite eerie driving through the deserted streets of Manhattan. I make sure all my doors are locked I pull into the underground garage at Edwards place and exit my car. I notice the volvo is parked up, I hadn't noticed it before but couldn't swear it wasn't there. Once upstairs I lock off the lift so that if he comes home he'll need to ring the bell to be able to get in.

I make myself a cup of hot chocolate and sit down on the sofa. I think I'm too het up to sleep. Instead I curl up where I am and pull the afghan over me. I realise I need the loo before settling down for the night. In the bathroom something is different. The toilet seat is up. I didn't leave it like that earlier. Edward or someone has been home.

I sneak from the bathroom to the bedroom. My heart soars, curled up in bed is Edward, he's snoring like a pig but I don't care, he's home and safe and thats all I care about. Dare I crawl into bed with him. Will he even want me to? I debate this with myself whilst I drink the hot chocolate.

I love this man, I know he loves me too. I recognise he's upset with me right now but I need to make this right and staying out here on the sofa solves nothing. Full of bravado I head to the bedroom. I've brought proper Bella PJ's nothing sensual about fleecy Bella Pj's they are bright pink and have a pattern full of love hearts, not me at all. I crawl in beside him. He absolutely reeks of beer. His snoring is very loud. He moans a bit when I snake my arm around his waist but does not stir. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep with his snoring. I don't care really all I care about is that he is safe and we are together. He may not know it yet. I'll face whatever he has to throw at me in the morning.

At some point in the night I must drop off. When I wake up I'm facing the other way and Edward's arm is around me. His face is close behind me and I can feel his warm breath on my neck. The smell of alcohol is still present. I try to get out of bed without waking him. I don't succeed.

"Where do you think you are going," he asks tightening his grip around my waist.

"Bathroom please," He relents and let me up.

I'm back in a flash, having done what I need to and brushed my teeth, he's laid on his back with his arms folded behind his head his eyes shut. I get back in beside him. Facing away from him I close my eyes for what is left of the time before my alarm goes off.

I can feel when he turns to face me a few moments later. He snuggles into me. Pressing his face into my hair, I know of old that this is his comfort blanket. He's always done it. It make me feel reassured that I still give him the comfort he craves.

"Turn around Bella" he whispers.

I turn into his arms, my heart is racing, I too snuggle closer to him.

"I love you and I am so sorry Edward please can you forgive me?" I say almost pleading.

"I love you Bella and I really don't know what I can do other than know I cannot be without you. I was so miserable yesterday I drunk myself into oblivion and that's no good to anyone. I'm just glad love that you have enough about you to come to me because I'm too stupid and stubborn to realise what damage I was doing to us." he places a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose.

He reeks of beer and I have to stop myself from gagging.

"You need to go get rid of the beer smell Edward its awful." I laugh as I pull myself out of his arms.

I hear him make his way to the bathroom as I make us some breakfast and a strong coffee for my fiancé. I'm eating toasted bagels when he comes into the kitchen, he smells a lot sweeter. I'm still dressed in the super Bella PJ's, I can see his amusement as he gives me the once over. I hand over his extra strong coffee and let him help himself to the bagels I've toasted. I head into the shower now. I need to get ready for work.

I'm drying my hair when I hear the phone ring, he answers it and I can tell its either Carlisle or Esme. He answer their questions in a monotone voice saying only yes and no. He does however tell whoever it is that I am here and yes we will sort it out. I'm a little relieved, conscious that neither one of us had really mentioned it other than my apology earlier. I'm still trying to decide what he meant by his comment that he doesn't know if he can forgive me but doesn't want to be without me. I'm hopeful with time we can talk this through and get back on track.

I'm dressed and ready for work when I walk back into the kitchen. I still have an hour before I need to set off, but will only stay if Edward wants me to.

He pulls me to him and lays his head of my chest. I bend down a little and kiss his head and hair. I love his sex hair. We stand like this for a few minutes.

"Do you need to go right now Bella?" he asks in a quiet voice.

"Not for about an hour why?" I ask hopeful.

He drags me to the sofa and he sits me down. He's still dressed in sweat pants and a scraggy t shirt, I'm in a trouser suit. I can't relax dressed so formally.

"Let me put something more comfortable on love" I say standing up and retreating to the bedroom.

He follows me and lies back down on the bed. Its so very inviting, but if we get caught up and drop back off to sleep I'm toast, I consider calling in a favour and asking a colleague to take my only class this morning. I can email her the lesson plan. I make the call, she's more happy to help. I send her the lesson plan and join Edward back in bed.

"Now I have until two before I need to be in school." I whisper kissing his cheek as I snuggle down beside him.

He wraps his arms around me and we just lay there. It's so comfortable I drift off to sleep. When I stir hours later Edward is asleep beside me. He looks so cute asleep. He smells a darn sight better than he had first thing. I love this man so much it really would have broken my heart to lose him. I pepper his head with tiny kisses, he doesn't even stir.

I lay watching him sleep content to know we are hopefully going to be okay. I think we'll need a bit of TLC in our relationship for a while but today has been a good starting point. Holding each other without having sex. Sex has always been a massive part of our relationship but when the odds are against us, we needed to be with each other without having sex and we have, I hope it will make us stronger.

The wonderful man that Edward Cullen is stirs a little later and catches me starring at him. He pulls me to him and kisses me tenderly on the lips.

"I love you Bella, please bear with me whilst I get my head around it. I need you here by my side to make me think rationally. I need you here this week because its my exam and I'll go mad if you aren't near me."

"I'll be here every day and every night love. You just try and stop me." I say kissing him hard.

I really must get up and go to work but the temptation of staying and cuddling up to Edward is too strong I ring my colleague and ask her to cover for me. She agrees no problem knowing I'll return the favour sometime.

"Looks like you're stuck with me all day Dr Cullen, or at least until you have to go to work tonight" I say snaking my hands under his t shirt.

I don't mean to start anything I only want to get closer to him. I gently caress his beautiful chest and give his nipples a quick tweak. What I'd really like to do is go back to sleep. A quick peck on his lips and I turn away from him. He laughs and snuggles in behind me, he too needs more sleep and knowing we have all day to make love and talk we fall into a blissful sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**When I fall In Love**

**Chapter 18**

**Sorry for the delays people.  
**

Thanks to everyone who sends a review. I am glad you enjoying the story.

Grateful thanks to SM for the loan of her wonderful characters.

**Chapter 18**

My fiancé and I enjoyed a wonderful day in bed. We slept, we talked for hours and cuddled. We made love only once, it was wonderful, it was so full of emotion, so tender, so sweet. It made me cry. I couldn't stop the tears, they had started right when my orgasm hit and continued for about an hour. Edward started to panic a bit when I didn't stop. I had to laugh at him. He was convinced I was crying because our relationship was over. I held his beautiful face between my hands and tried to reassure him that I was crying because of how wonderful our love making had been and I was overcome with the emotion of it. I peppered kisses along his jaw, trying to make him understand just how much he means to me and how much our love making affects me emotionally. Yes we have some issues to work through, together I am convinced we can conquer the world. I think I finally convince him when I place a long slow kiss on his already swollen lips.

We raid his fridge a few times and eat in bed. Neither one of us wants the day to end. Edward has a final night shift tonight. A day off tomorrow then his exam. Around six pm we finally pull ourselves out of bed. I pull on my robe and walk into the lounge. Edward doesn't follow and I'm curious where he has gotten to. As I walk back into the room I can hear he is in the shower. I cannot resist joining him.

As quietly as I can I close the door behind me. I remove the robe and step into the shower behind him, the first he knows of my presence is when my arms snake around his waist and caress his lower stomach. I press my naked body up against his back, my nipples react to the feel of his naked skin. I kiss and nibble along his shoulder blades. I hear him groan as I nibble a little harder. He tries to turn around but I stop him. I slither down his torso kissing and nipping as I go. Once I am on my knees I allow him to turn, my face now level with his glorious manhood. He is obviously aroused his erection straining and proud. I tease him a little more before licking at his tip, so soft, so warm. I take him in my mouth, sucking, kissing, gently biting him. His fingers are now raking through my hair, he pushes my face into his thrusts. He is so gorgeous, I adore every inch of him. I want to devour every millimetre I suck hungrily knowing it won't be long before he loses control and cums hard in my mouth.

"Bella, baby, please oh my god Bella." he almost screams.

I can feel the tension in his muscles as he struggles to remain in control. His fingers grasping my head now moving me in precise timing to his thrusts. Whilst he has me moving quickly he is careful to ensure he does not go too deep. I love this man so much, I love sucking this man off, I love everything about him I always have.

His release comes then and I feel his seed pulse down my throat, his thrusts at first are harder, deeper and then he squirms and slows relishing in the feel of his completion. I lick him clean and make my way back up his body. I kiss as much of him as I can as I crawl up him. Our mouths find each others and we kiss passionately for what seems like an age. I will never ever get tired of kissing Edward. His lips and tongue are mind blowingly fantastic. His kisses range from sweet and gentle to lust filled passionate hard french. Its great not knowing what I'll get. I like to give him a bit of variety too. Chaste kisses can soon turn into passionate ones. I have always thought that kissing is a very intimate thing to do. Sometimes more intimate that having sex. It has always been a very special part of my relationship with Edward. I hope that never changes.

We take it turns to wash each other. Another very intimate lovemaking session evolves. Sated finally we do finally do what a shower is made for. Both wrapped in large bath towels we make our way back to the bedroom, Edward pulls me into his arms removing the towel, laughing. He goes into the kitchen to start on a meal and I hear.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Edward asks.

I realise Carlisle must be here, Edward will be mortified he is wearing only a towel. I dress quickly and head on out to see what is going on.

"Carlisle, hi is everything alright? I ask concerned.

"Bella, hello love, yes everything is good now that I can tell Esme Edward is okay and that the two of you seem to have worked things out. She'll be pleased to hear that."

Edward looks really uncomfortable sitting on the sofa a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Edward, love why don't you go get dressed and I'll finish off making dinner." I say this giving him an out.

He walks slowly into the bedroom, the tension palpable. I notice he doesn't speak to his father again. I raise my eyebrows to Carlisle questioning what is going on. He follows me into the kitchen.

"Bella, Paul Ridgeway has accused you of verbally abusing his daughter on Sunday. He has been on the phone to Esme shouting the odds. He is insisting Edward resign his post or he says he'll go the press and drag our name and yours through the mud." He sighs as he tells me this.

"How can he accuse me of this Carlisle when he wasn't even there? Do you think Kate will have told him these lies or will he be manipulating her too? He did phone her as I was leaving. I didn't think she would tell him she had met with me."

Edward comes back into the room and slips an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry love for getting you involved with that vile man and his hidden agenda. I wish I had never ever met him and taken up his offer. I will not let him ruin what we have Bella I swear." He kisses the top of my head as he says this.

Carlisle tells us to keep our heads down. Edward must study hard for his exam and I must go to work and come straight back here. He has employed a PI to watch over Mr Ridgeway and as associate to watch over us, mostly to ensure that we are not being watched or followed. I have never been involved with anything like this before. Even with Charlie being chief of police back home I was sheltered from all the unpleasant stuff. I cannot stop an involuntary shudder.

As Carlisle makes to leave he ask me to stay with him and Esme tonight. He doesn't want to take any risks. Edward of course agrees and we all set off after putting our dinner in the freezer. Carlisle lets Esme know we are on our way. Edward comes with us. He'll go to work from their house.

I'm a little shell shocked as Carlisle drives us to his home. I phase out their conversation. I'm replaying my conversation with Kate. There was nothing in any of it that could be misinterpreted. We had chatted pleasantly. Poor Kate I'm convinced now her father is pure evil. She needs to get away from him and soon.

Esme is waiting she has prepared us a meal, we eat in relative silence. I think all of us are shell shocked, no one really knows what to say. Edward holds my hand and periodically gives it a gentle squeeze. When it is time for him to go into work he takes his mother's car. Carlisle will drive me into work tomorrow and Edward will pick me up. Even having spent most of the day bed I am exhausted. Esme has put me in Edward's room. I immediately feel safe and comfortable. Even though the bedding is fresh and pristine I can smell him. His smell radiates around the room. It is very comforting as I drift off to sleep.

I wake early refreshed then remember the events of last night. I check my phone. A text message from Edward in the early hours reads simply.

**I love you, I miss you. _See you in the morning. X_**

My heart immediately swells with love. I quickly shower and dress for work. It's far too early but at least I'm ready. Six ten am and I make my way down for some breakfast. Esme is up and in the kitchen already. She kisses my cheek when I enter

"Don't worry Bella, Paul has no idea what he has done, Carlisle is livid, he is a formidable enemy. Paul Ridgeway may just wish he had decided not to bother taking our family on. Edward is on his way home love so you'll see him before you go." she says this last part knowing I need Edward by my side.

A strong coffee and toasted bagels with jam are more than welcome. The front door opens and a tired looking Edward walks slowly into the kitchen. I get up from the stool and rush into his arms. He immediately puts his arms around me and smells my hair. His comfort blanket immediately makes him relax a bit. He kisses me gently on the lips. The fact his mother is there doesn't bother either of us. I have never been into PDA but this type of kiss is just what I need. I need Edward and I don't care who knows or witnesses it.

Carlisle clears his throat as he enters the kitchen. We stop kissing but our foreheads remain together.

"Are you ready for off Bella?" he asks.

"I'll see you at three love", Edwards says.

I had forgotten today is the day of the board meeting, its convenient really. Now Edward will have a genuine reason to be at school. I kiss Esme goodbye on the cheek and walk back into Edward's arms. We hold each other tightly.

"You get some sleep and some studying done and I'll see you at three. I love you" I say to Edward dropping a small kiss on his lips.

The drive in is quiet. I wonder if Carlisle blames me for meeting Kate and stirring Paul up again. I can't do anything about that now. At least I know myself I did nothing to provoke this latest attempt at bullying.

Once inside my office I close the door and dive head first into all the messages. It appears I was missed yesterday. It was the first time I had ever done that, but Edward and I had needed the time and I didn't regret it one bit. The principal had noted my absence and looked forward to receiving my explanation. Great, just what I needed. My lessons had all gone down well. The teacher who had stepped in for me had delivered exactly what I had requested and directed any questions back to me. Only a handful of students had questions so I was more than happy. I sent my colleague an email thanking her.

My morning lessons were like I would expect. The students enthusiastic about the content as usual. We held healthy debates and I loved the fact that the students cared enough about the subject matter to have an opinion. This is something I had brought into the English department and I was very proud of it.

At lunch I had hoped to catch up on some paperwork, the principal of course had other ideas. I was summoned to his office. I made my way there and spent a minute or two thanking Margaret for her engagement present. She admired my ring and almost swooned when I told her Edward had chosen it himself.

I knocked on the door to the office and entered when I was instructed to do so. How I remained upright at this point I really do not know. Standing at the side of my principal is none other than Paul Ridgeway. The smirk on his face so slick, I could picture myself slapping his smug face if I was not careful.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked ignoring the man stood at his side.

"Ah yes Miss Swan, I understand you are already acquainted with Mr Ridgeway," he inclines his head towards his guest.

"Sir unless this is directly involves me I would like to leave I have no wish to be in the same room as this man." I spit these words out.

"Now now Miss Swan is that anyway to speak to a guest of this school and a possible investor" Paul Ridgeway says in his most sarcastic voice.

The principals looks bemused at our exchange. I open the door and walk through it, I slam it on the way out. A quick text to Edward has my mobile ringing before I reach my office. I instinctively lock the door behind me. No point in allowing that man easy access to me. Edward tells me he and Carlisle are on their way. They'll be here as soon as possible. I can hear Carlisle shouting and cursing in the background.

I'm right to lock my door, the handle is turned some minutes later, Paul Ridgeways voice says

"Open the door Miss Swan we need to talk, I think it is time for you to understand finally that people do not go up against me and win."

I don't answer, he can't know for sure I am in here. The lights are off and the blind covering the obscure glass is pulled down. Tears start to fall, I not scared of this man for myself, only what he can do the career of the man I love and the school I love. I wonder if our principal knows who he is siding with. I sit quietly wondering whether or not to ring Edward back. Knowing that if I do and he is still outside he will hear me talking. I decide against it. My next class is not for another hour, if have to stay here I will. My office phone rings I have to ignore it, again if he is still outside my answering it will tell him I am inside.

I don't know how long I have been sat huddled in my chair when a loud banging on my door startles me. Then I hear the most glorious voice ever as Edward says

"Bella love its me are you in there?"

I fly to the door and unlock it, I'm in his arms at once. Carlisle is stood behind him his face black with thunder. We go into my office and I tell them what exactly happened. Edward is pacing back and forth his hands blled up into fists. He can do without this sort of stress today. Paul Ridgeways timing is perfect, he is pulling our strings right now and hoping all this upset will upset Edward's exam performance. Carlisle storms out of my office I assume to see the principal I hope Ridgeway's still there because I think Carlisle could kill him right now.

Edward stays by my side. He sits at the back of my two remaining classes. We walk to the board room together hand in hand, Margaret is still there I introduce her to my fiancé, as ever he is charming and thanks her for her gift. Its so like him to pay attention without me realising.

In the board room the other members are already seated. The principal looks put out. Carlisle's face still like thunder. Carlisle tells the board he has an urgent agenda item to discuss, the principal tries to head him off stating the arranged agenda must be adhered to. The Chair sides with Carlisle, he tells the board about Paul Ridgeway and his offer of sponsorship on the condition that I am fired from the staff and given no reference. He tells the board by accepting his sponsorship we as a school would be tying ourselves to a man who has recently been asked to resign his post at a prestigious New York hospital because of his intimidation of junior staff and bullying of interns. A collective gasp erupts from the members of the board including the principal. He looks almost embarrassed. Carlisle hands the floor over to the principal to let him explain himself. He advises he knew nothing of Mr Ridgeway's recent troubles. He said he was not comfortable with his condition for sponsorship but the amount he was looking to invest and prestige attached to his name meant he could replace me with a much more experienced teacher.

The Chair asked why as a school we would want to lose such a young innovative member of staff when she had brought in a massive level of interest and sponsorship. The board agreed that the principal had been naive in his judgement and a note would be placed in his personnel file. The principal I could see was fuming and embarrassed by the whole thing. We adjourned early, no one in the mood to tackle the rest of the agenda, we rescheduled for a week hence.

On the way home I snuggled into Edward's side. How on earth was he going to concentrate on the most important exam of his life tomorrow I wondered. We were dropped off at the penthouse, Edward unlocked all the doors and checked everything was as it should be. The PI had reported we were being watched and photographed. More ammunition for Carlisle when he decides to confront Paul Ridgeway. Edward's answerphone is flashing, I press the button to listen to the message. I'm surprised when a tearful Kate Ridgeway says.

"Edward, Bella. I am so sorry he's out of control now I can't stop him. Bella you did nothing on Sunday but be nice to me. I will never ever say anything but the truth. I promise." She hangs up.

I feel so sorry for the girl, her message is valuable though if Paul decides to play dirty again. Edward tells me he has been given a 48 hour delay on sitting his exam. Carlisle explaining to the exam board what has been going on. Paul Ridgeway was one of their exam markers so now they had to rethink how Edward could be given a fair shot at the exam. They were going to discuss his practical results and come back to him. I could tell he hated the special treatment but if Paul marked his exam he'd fail him without battering an eyelid.

Exhausted, we sink onto the sofa. I tell him how scared I was today in my office on my own not because I was scared of the man just what he could do to us. Edward takes my face in his hands and staring into my eyes says

"Bella no one and nothing can break us. As long as we both know we are strong, as long as we both have faith in each other, as long as we are confident in our love nothing and I mean nothing love can touch us."

I melt into him, if I wasn't convinced before I certainly am now. I kiss him passionately on the lips. He presses me down on the sofa and we forget all our troubles.


	19. Chapter 19

**When I Fall In Love**

Loving the emotions this story is bringing out in people. Glad you are all hating the Ridgeway's. Keep reviewing peeps it inspires me to keep writing.

_Thanks as usual to SM who owns all that is Twilight._

_PS _Now that my original story 'you are my life now' is complete I have started another called 'a reason to stay'. Check out both and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 19**

When I finally wake up I realise that Edward and I are still on the sofa. The afghan around our naked bodies, keeping the morning chill off us. Edward is wrapped around my back still asleep. Checking my watch I see its still early barely five am. We should go to bed, our backs will be stiff later. I gently shake him

"Edward love come on lets go to bed." I say dropping a small kiss onto the top of his glorious sex hair.

He turns over with a groan and opens his eyes. He lets me pull him up and we walk hand in hand to our bed. Its cold in the bed. We snuggle close to get warm. I check my alarm is set before drifting back off to sleep.

At six when the alarm wakes me again I don't want to get up. I'm warm and comfortable wrapped up in the strong arms of the man I love. I turn to face him, his eyes are still closed. I look at him, he is so beautiful, his face as lovely as any model or movie star. The person he is makes him even more special, he is caring, funny, hard working and most of all he loves me warts and all. I am so lucky to have him in my life. I cannot resist dropping a kiss onto the tip of his nose before dragging myself out of his arms and into the shower.

A quick ten minutes in the shower and I walk back into the bedroom wrapped in a fluffy towel. The bed is empty, I dress for work, today keeping it formal. I have an idea I'll be monitored closely by the principal. If he goes by the book I have nothing to worry about however, I'm not sure his ego will let him after his telling off by the board. Time will tell.

My nose tells me my fiancé is in the kitchen, coffee and breakfast waiting for me. Edward is sat at the breakfast bar, drinking coffee and looking at his laptop. He is naked from the waist up. A pair of jeans cover his lower half, he has left them open at the waist. I feel the ever present tug in my nether regions whenever he is near. I cannot help but stare at him, he is staggeringly attractive and I wish I had more time because I would take him back to bed and have my wicked way with him. Automatically I chew on my bottom lip, its something I do when I am having a fantasy about Edward and I. He looks up and his eyes go straight to my lips. He grins, he knows exactly what I am thinking about.

"Bella, you don't have time love" he says half laughing shaking his head.

"Its your fault for being so irresistible, you know you should not be around me half dressed Edward, a girl can only take so much."

We both laugh and I move to take a seat next to him. He leans over and kisses me good morning. The coffee and toasted bagels are just what I need. Edward tells me he is going to sit the exam today. He wants to do it, he doesn't want Paul Ridgeway to interfere in his life anymore and by accepting a deferment Edward feels he is letting him win. I am so proud of him, now we know that Ridgeway has been removed from the marking panel hopefully Edward can pass on his own merits.

"Are you prepared enough love? Have you been able to study and revise enough with all that's been going on?" I ask just wanting him to think about what he is doing carefully.

"All my training has prepared me for this exam love, the study is just reinforcing what I already know really. I'll be fine I'm sure Bella I have worked really hard over the years to ensure I know my stuff. My practical exams were all distinctions so I should be able to at least pass this written test."

I am so proud of him. Finishing my coffee I hop off the bar stool and wrap my arms around him. Not a good idea being so close to a half naked Edward. His scent alone drives me insane. My over active hormones kick in yet again and I have to pull away or I won't get to work today either. I kiss him goodbye making sure its only our lips touching. I walk out hearing him laughing as I go. It's a good feeling hearing him laugh. We have not done enough of it lately with all that has been going on. I make it a priority to ensure that changes from now on. Edward has three months off after today and soon it will be the end of the summer term and I will also have six weeks off. I intend to make sure we enjoy our time off together.

When I arrive at school I check my phone for messages one from Edwards reads simply

**_Have a good day at work. I love you. X_**

My heart soars, I am so incredibly lucky. I reply with my own message

**_Good luck in your exam today. I know you will do great. I love you too and I miss you. X_**

His love gives me confidence to face whatever the principal has to throw at me. My email box is nearly full. Staff members wanting to now what happened at the board meeting. Someone has obviously been gossiping. I send a reply to all stating I don't know what they are talking about. Better to try head off anymore trouble. I deal with all the urgent emails and am surprised to see one from Margaret the principals secretary asking me to have lunch with her today. I decide to give her a quick call to confirm.

"Margaret, it's Bella Swan, what time do you want to do lunch today? I'm teaching until twelve thirty then free till two."

We agree on one o'clock at a small café not too far from the school. She sounded worried I wonder what is wrong.

The mornings lessons fly by. I have a couple of student meetings at half twelve but should easily be out for one o'clock. I don't see or hear from the principal that morning. Angela rings me and asks how things are. I tell her all about yesterdays goings on. She can't believe the man would do such a thing.

"Do you think it's time to involve the police Bella or even consider getting a restraining order? She asks me.

I have considered both already, Carlisle was reluctant to involve the police unless it became absolutely necessary. How far we were going allow Paul Ridgeway to go before reporting him concerned me. I know that Carlisle was giving him enough rope to hang himself. Angela isn't sure letting him hang himself is the right thing to do she thinks the man has a serious screw loose and could be dangerous. I have to agree with her. I tell her I'll speak to Edward tonight. We arrange to go out for a bite to eat and a few drinks later in the week.

I arrive at the café just after one o'clock Margaret is already there. I order a coffee and a sandwich and join her at the table. She looks awful, its obvious she has been crying.

"Margaret, are you alright?" I asked genuinely concerned or this lovely woman.

"Oh Bella, you need to be careful, I can't really believe that he is behaving like this but he is out to get you. You and Edward. That Paul Ridgeway has been on the phone with him all morning. I knew from typing up the minutes of the meeting last night that he is bad news for you and for the school. Bella he is determined to ruin you and Edward. The principal is so upset with you and the Cullens right now he isn't thinking clearly. Bella you need to be careful, I'm not sure they won't hurt you physically. You have dented their ego's and from what I overheard this morning I don't think you are safe at school."

I'm stunned by what she is telling me. Would my principal risk his job and his reputation for Paul Ridgeway? Did he not realise that once his usefulness was over he would be dropped like a tonne of bricks. I feel quite sorry for him. Such a sad individual.

I need to speak to Carlisle, I'm not going to worry Edward today he has enough to worry about. Margaret is a wreck, bless her she has put herself at risk by caring about me. I squeeze her hand as I wait for my future father in law to answer his phone. He is at work I have him paged.

"Carlisle, it's Bella"...

I tell him all what Margaret has told me. He curses under his breath, he tells me he's going to ring Esme and get her to come to school, we are to go home together. His PI will drive Esme's car back to the penthouse. He'll meet us there. He is going to speak to the Chair of the board now and I will be excused school until this situation is fully resolved. I'm not happy about missing school, I love my job and care deeply about my students. I feel like I'm letting them down if I don't see through the school year. I know my safety is important but surely if we get a restraining order I'll be okay. Surely this man is rational enough to know when he has gone too far.

Margaret and I walk back to school together. As we arrive the principal walks towards us.

"There you are Margaret, I've been looking for you. I have an urgent letter for you to type up if you don't mind. Miss Swan you are required to stay behind after school tonight for an urgent meeting I have had to arrange. Sorry its short notice it really couldn't be avoided. My office at four thirty please."

God he really was going to play along with this. By four thirty the only people left on site would be the cleaning staff and the school caretaker. I would be a sitting duck. I don't even acknowledge him. I kiss Margaret on the cheek thank her for lunch and walk back to my office.

Esme arrives about twenty minutes later. I tell her about the meeting at four thirty. Carlisle has spoken to the board. Esme rings and tells him about the latest development. It is decided that I will stay at school with Esme, Carlisle and the board members will arrive at four thirty and come with me to the impromptu meeting. If as we suspect Mr Ridgeway is there he will be served with a restraining order and the principal will be relieved of his duties with immediate effect. What a mess. Why can't people just accept that Edward and I are in love and are going to be married. Why would two such distinguished gentlemen put their careers and reputations at risk over two such insignificant people like Edward and I?

I get a text message from Edward he is home, the exam he said was okay. He has every confidence that he has done well. I am so proud of him. Esme and I discuss if I should tell him, we think its for the best that I do, we don't want him reacting like last time I kept something from him. I press one on my speed dial. He picks up at once.

"Hi love, there is something you should know"...

The profanities that come from his mouth shock me. Other than during sex Edward has never used such words. I blush as he continues to rant and rave. Esme takes the phone from me and tries to calm him down. He tells her he's on his way. She stresses he must not be seen entering the schools site. He will come straight to my office.

Esme accompanies me to my last class. I'm proud to show her what I do. She appears to enjoy my class. She even joins in a debate on the redeeming features of Katherine and Heathcliff. We are studying Wuthering Heights today. When the bell goes we wait inside the classroom until its quiet then make our way back to my office.

Edward is already there and pulls me into his arms. We hold each other like we have been apart for days or even weeks.

"This ends today love I promise you, I will not have you scared to come to work. I will deal with this Bella I promise you love. I'm only sorry I never dealt with Paul properly a few years ago." he kisses me gently. A small knock on my office door reveals Carlisle and three members of the board. With Edward and myself present we are quorate enough to make any decision on behalf of the whole board.

It's almost time so we make our way to the principals office. Halfway there we are met by a representative from the courts, he will serve Paul Ridgeway with a restraining order if of course he is there.

I tentatively knock on the door, waiting to be invited in. I will walk in first followed by the board member which of course includes Edward and Carlisle. A sharp 'enter' invites me into I don't know what.

When I step through the door I am shocked to see Kate Ridgeway standing by her father. Her eyes pleading with me for forgiveness and to be careful. The principal is sat behind his desk a smug grin on his face soon wiped off when he sees my entourage. He tries bravado

"Miss Swan what is the meaning of inviting all these people to a private meeting?" he says not even really believing it himself.

"Principal, I would not attend any meeting with that piece of scum no matter how much you paid me." I spit out, glaring at Paul Ridgeway.

I notice he is holding onto his daughters arm in a way that tells me she is here under duress.

The court officer moves forward and hands the restraining order to Paul.

" Paul Ridgeway" he says "Consider yourself served Mr Ridgeway, you are no longer allowed to be within one thousand metres of Bella Swan or any member of the Cullen family. You are also not alllowed on this schools premises."

Paul's face contorts with rage. He turns first red them almost blue. If he didn't look so scary I might laugh.

"Do you really think a piece of paper is going to stop me" he screams at us.

He rips up the court order and laughs in our faces. Carlisle tries to reason with him. He isn't listening. All the while his hold on Kate tightening. I know Edward has noticed too the pain on Kate's face. Carlisle beckons the police officer in.

"Officer Wright, you can see that this man is holding the girl against her will. Will you please ask him to let her go and to vacate the premises he is now in breach of a restraining order."

The officer approaches Paul with his hands up, suddenly Paul reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a gun. He points it at all of us. Swinging his arm around so that the gun points to a different person every second or so. The police officer realises he is now dealing with a very serious case. The man in front of him clearly unhinged. Kate screams and Paul drags her in front of him further into the corner of the room. The gun is now pointing at Kate's head. How could he point a gun at his own daughter head. What sort of father was he.

The principal turns his head to see why we are all reacting as we are. He immediately faints his head banging onto his desk. Edward pushes me behind him and Carlisle tries to push Edward behind him.

The board member at the rear is outside the office enough to retreat and goes immediately to the phone to call 911. He quite rightly makes his way out of the office area. I make sure Esme follows him, her silent sobs tear me apart. She is scared quite rightly so for her husband and her son. So am I . I am scared for all of us. Any one of us could be his target. The man has seriously lost his mind.

I hear sirens in the distance getting closer, so does everyone in the room. Paul's face now takes on a slightly more scary look. He looks like the joker in one of the batman films, sinister almost. Poor Kate is sobbing, she is saying sorry over and over again. I know she is apologising to us and not her father. The poor girl has been living under her controlling father for all these years and now she is completely at his mercy. If any of us get out of this I swear Edward and I will help her, introduce her to new people, help her make new friends. She deserves a life of her own without this mad mans influence.

I can see from where I stand that officer Wright is edging forward. Paul is so distracted by his ranting about Edward and Carlisle he does not seem to notice. I get a sinking feeling as he suddenly turns and looks straight at the officer. He turns the gun from Kate and fires it straight at the officer. He falls to the ground hit in the chest. Carlisle and Edward immediately react as any doctor would but are held off by the gun now pointing at them. I hold my breath, I know if he hurts any of my family I will gladly die making sure he dies too. Really angry now I know I will kill him with my bare hands if he touches so much of a hair on Edward's head.

The principal is coming to, he raises his head but when he sees the police officer on the floor with blood now pooling from under him he soon faints again. Edward tells Paul to give it up, the school is now surrounded and he won't be allowed to leave. He will be going to prison for killing a police officer, his life is over. Paul doesn't seem to care.

"You, if you weren't so useless, if you could have held his attention, if you could have given him great sex he wouldn't have looked elsewhere. If you could have acted like the girlfriend of an important man, but no you hide yourself away, never speaking. Pathetic. Why was I saddled with such a loser for a daughter, why couldn't I have a son like Edward, someone with a great future ahead of him. Someone I could be proud of, instead I get you, god you can't even hold a conversation in public. You my dear Katherine are pathetic." he rants on and on.

I think he knows it's over but how he intends to deal with the rest of us no one knows yet.

With a loud scream he starts once again swinging the gun around the room. He is going to shoot randomly. Kate speaks then bravely

"Father, you are a better person than this, I know I have let you down I really do but these people have done nothing wrong and you know that deep down because you are a good person. Please Father let them go. Let's go home and sort all this out properly." her voice pleading with him.

He looks down at her with utter contempt, shaking his head he brings the gun back toward her and says

"As I said before you are pathetic" he shoots her at point blank range in the head.

I scream and make to rush forward, Edwards arms are around me in a second. He won't let me get in front of him. He pulls my head into his chest. I cry silent tears for the girl I hardly knew and for what I had just witnessed. Edward too is clearly upset, she had been his friend for years. I cling to him never wanting to let him go.

"I love you Bella, remember that whatever happens I will always love you." He says this looking deeply into my eyes.

"Edward I love you too so very much always and forever."

"What a touching scene" Paul Ridgeway spits out toward Edward and I.

The gun is now pointing back to the rest of us in the room. He is quite clearly going to take as many of us out as he possibly can. I wonder how many bullets he has left in the gun. I know nothing about guns other than what have seen on movies. I think the old style revolver held six but this looks nothing like the ones I mean. It could have double that number which would be sufficient to kill everyone in the room. I start to panic. Edward can feel it and pulls me in closer.

Paul's eyes once again takes on a glazed expression, the fact that his only daughter, his only child is lying dead at his feet clearly means nothing to him. He is too far gone, with a wild laugh he open fires...

**Aren't I cruel leaving the story on a cliffhanger, I wonder who will be shot and who will survive?**

**Would love to hear your thoughts...  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**When I Fall in Love**

Wow some pretty extreme reactions to the last chapter. Thanks to all who take the time to read and review.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns Twilight. Lucky girl. Grateful thanks to her for lending me her wonderful characters from time to time.

Chapter 20

I suppose it is a natural reaction when some opens fire in the room you are stood in to fall to the ground , to try to hide. I drop to the ground pulling Edward with me. There is no real cover, even the principals desk offering no one sanctuary. Edward being Edward covers me with most of his body. I force my eyes open even though I am petrified, Ridgeway is stood not even looking at who or what he is shooting at. His eyes appear to be closed. I fear he has gone completely mad.

Carlisle I see is crouched near Edward and I, he is more alert than us, I suppose his years of experience in the hospital have helped him deal with something like this although I cannot believe he will have had a gun pointed at him or shots been fired randomly in his life before. How I can have these thoughts running through my head I don't know. They do say a person's whole life flashes through their mind at the moment they are going to die. Maybe I have reached this point in my life here today. I sincerely hope not, I want Edward and I to grow old together I want us to have a couple of kids and love each other everyday of at least the next fifty years.

I cannot stop the tears now, I'm sad but also hopping mad. How dare this insane control freak ruin our plans like this. I hardly notice that there is shouting all around us and the shooting has stopped. Turning my head I can see an armed police officer with his rifle raised stood in the doorway. Paul Ridgeway is no more. It appears the police decided to take control when he opened fired.

I don't move anything other than my head, I can't, I think I'm actually frozen in place. Edward is still over me. He is still alive I can feel his heart beating on me. Carlisle stands up and dashes over to us. Edward it seems is also in shock. Carlisle checks him over and moves on quickly to the other people in the room. There are so many people in the room now, bodies laid dead on the floor, Kate's and officer Wright, another too not moving. I wonder how many people will have lost their lives here today.

I'm helped to my feet by a paramedic, he makes sure I'm okay. Edward has come around and is now helping his Dad tend the casualties. My principal it seems has been shot, I don't know or particularly care how serous he his, he let this man into our school and he allowed his ego to let our lives be put in danger. The man from the courts looks in a bad way, blood seeping from his chest. Carlisle and Edward work on him together, the paramedics allowing them full access to their medical supplies.

Most of us are thankfully walking wounded. most in shock, a couple of flesh wounds and a few broken bones from people diving to the floor. Esme runs back into the room now, she stutters to a stand still when she sees her husband and son are okay. She is at my side in a flash. I collapse into her arms sobbing. Esme and I make our way out of the room and let the wounded be helped, the police I know will want to talk to all of us, I hope they give us a bit of time and space first. The outer office has a couple of sofa's we sit down, someone has made strong hot coffee. It doesn't taste particularly good but it will do.

A woman comes and sits by our side, I don't know her and she has a notebook in her hand. I assume from this she is a detective. All she asks is my name and address. I automatically without thinking give her the penthouse address. I don't think I'll be letting Edward out of my sight anytime soon or vice versus.

She tells us that when he opened fired they were left with no alternative but to storm the building and take him out, A sharp shooter needing only one shot. It appears he has killed four people, Kate, officer Wright, the court official and his wife. They have found Mrs Ridgeway at his home with a bullet in her back. I'm too shocked to speak. The principal is critical but stable now thanks to the efforts of Edward and Carlisle. He has a serious injury to his liver and another in his leg.

Edward and Carlisle walk toward us. I stand and throw my arms around the man I love. Silent tears pour from us both as we just hold on to each other for dear life. I want to go home, I want to get out of this place, this scene of a massacre. The dead bodies are wheeled passed us. Poor Kate, she never had a hope. I feel incredibly sad that her life was ended by the person who had manipulated it for so long. There was nothing I do now to help her. At least now she was out from his influence.

We are allowed to go home. We are driven by the police, none of us capable of driving through New York's traffic. At the penthouse I take a shower, I just stand there replaying the whole events. Edward finds me curled up on the shower floor, not even undressed he lifts me into his arms and carries me to bed. He dries me and undresses himself before placing us both under the warm duvet. In his arms I feel safe, sleep over takes me in seconds.

It is dark when I wake, I hear voices and realise I am alone in the bed. I'm up and out of the bed in a flash. I have on a pair of comfortable PJ's Edward must have dressed me earlier. I drag on my robe and run to the lounge. Edward, Carlisle and Esme are sat talking quietly.

"You left me" I say to him I cannot help sounding like a crying child.

He is at my side and I'm in his arms almost before I've finished speaking. He's sushes me kissing me on the top of my head. His arms are holding my tightly his face now in my hair, I realise that he too needs comfort. I am his comfort blanket, he needs me just as much as I need him. I hadn't realised earlier that Carlisle and Esme had stayed here at the penthouse too. I'm glad I think we all need each other right now. It is no time to be alone. There will be enough time for that in all our futures.

I don't know how long I'd slept it must be the middle of the night. The doorbell rings incessantly, Edward cooly presses the entry button. I hope he knows who it is, he must do after today there is no way he would willingly place us in so much danger. When the door opens I'm crying again. My Dad flies into the room, still dressed in his police gear, he pulls me into his arms first checking me over, making sure I'm okay. I had never thought to call Charlie, of course he'd hear about the massacre on the news if it didn't reach him down the police channels first.

"Bells, Bells, Why didn't you call me, let me know you were okay. When I spoke to Edward earlier he said you were sleeping, I just had to come and see you were okay for myself baby."

Bless him, I should have called him, save him the trouble of flying across the country in his work clothes. We all sit and talk Esme has made some snacks. We tell Charlie all that has been happening, he thinks we should have reported Paul earlier, but who'd have thought a man in his position would be so near the edge of sanity, how did he even function on a daily basis. Carlisle explains then that some forms of insanity do show themselves only when the person who is driven by control or some other form of defense mechanism loses what is keeping him or her in touch with reality. He thinks Paul was functioning okay when he was on top, The best in his field, He could use his controlling methods at home and on the likes of Edward. Once that respect had been taken away from him the facade began to rumble and his grasp on reality slipped further and further from him.

If this is true I don't know. I'm just glad its over. My heart bleeds or the people who have lost their lives but I am grateful Edward and I are now free to live in peace.

My Dad goes home once he is satisfied I'm being looked after. His visit has given us a chance to let him see Edward and I together again after all these years. Its really hard to say goodbye to my Dad when Edward and I take him to the airport. We promise to visit him in Forks soon.

Over the next few days I stay close to Edward. School is remaining closed for the rest of the year. The board have some tough decisions to make. I have some tough questions to ask myself too. Can and do I really want to go back there? We do not know yet where Edward will receive offers of employment from. The indications are that he will have his pick of all the top hospitals across the world.

I go back to my old place I need to move more stuff into the penthouse. Edward of course comes with me, he hasn't left my side since the incident.

Angela has some news for me too. She has decided to move back to Washington, A job offer has come in from Seattle, the opportunity is too good to miss. She knew it wouldn't be long before Edward and I moved in together, recent events have sort of speeded up that whole process. I'll miss her dreadfully, we have been friends and house mates for so long. We both hug and cry alot we promise to keep in touch and visit each other often. Edward breaks our hugging up pretending to cry too, We both laugh, I'm relieved he has lightened the moment.

When we get back to the penthouse I'm busy unpacking all my stuff. I know that Edward and I really need to sit down and talk about what happened. It's Kate Ridgeway's funeral tomorrow and I want us both to go. Edward is reluctant.

"Edward can we talk about what happened please, we need to get this out in the open before it festers into something that affects us as a couple. I'd hate for that to happen love." I try to sound confident, I'm not though.

"Bella the police have organised a counsellor for us we will be talking enough with them why would we want to talk even more at home?"

"We need to talk Edward, I need to talk about it, please."

He's never been able to refuse me pleading with him. I am able pull him to the sofa so we can sit comfortably.

"Shall I go first?" I ask him.

He nods so I start.

" You know how much I love you Edward don't you? I feel like you are burying your head in the sand about what happened to us, about what happened to Kate. Please talk to me, please I want us to deal with this together."

With a deep sigh he begins.

"Bella when Paul started shooting in that office I was so scared for us. All I could think about was how I had put you in danger. If it weren't for me you would not be standing in front of a lunatic with a gun. I did that to you Bella." he rakes his hands through his hair obviously stressed out.

"When he pulled the trigger and shot Kate I knew it was touch and go if we'd get out alive. I felt sick, yes I was sad Kate had been shot, yes she was my friend but Bella all I could think about was getting you out of that room alive. I put you in there it was my responsibility to get you out safely."

Why he was convinced he was responsible was beyond me, I wasn't going to stop him speaking, he needed to share this with me so he could start the healing process. I would answer his thoughts when he'd done.

"Bella I can't live without you again, I am so sorry that my involvement with Paul Ridgeway almost got you killed. I'm so sorry about your job and everything. I had no idea he was capable of doing anything like that. If I'd known I'd have had him sectioned. Bella he killed his own daughter and wife, what sort of a man does that? I'd die before I'd hurt you, you know that right? I'm so sorry Bella please say you'll forgive me."

He is a mess now, I wrap my arms around him and hold onto him.

"Edward love, there is nothing for me to forgive you for. I love you. You did nothing that warranted such extreme behaviour, you are guilty only of befriending a lonely young girl and trying to work hard and impress a person you looked up to, your mentor. Please Edward please understand this is not your fault."

I don't know if I'm getting through to him.

"Love I want us to go to Kate's funeral tomorrow. Your Mum and Dad are going and I want to go. I think it will be good for you to say goodbye properly. I know I didn't know her very well, but when I met her that Sunday I felt like we connected. I want to pay my respects love, please."

He won't refuse to go I'm sure especially now knowing Carlisle and Esme are going. I half think he doesn't want to go because he fears my reaction if he gets upset. I need to reassure him somehow.

We continue to talk a little, even I find it very draining, our love for each other can get us through this. We need to fight together to get over the enormous trauma we had faced. I tell him how scared I was too, how I wanted to protect him like he did me. I tell him how angry I was that someone could violate me in that way. I tell him I'm glad neither of us have to deal with Paul Ridgeway ever again.

Exhausted from all the talking we go to bed its barely nine thirty. Edward and I have not made love since the incident. Tonight will not be the night to remedy that. Both of us are content to hold each other all night. At the moment its more about comfort and being safe our sexual feelings repressed. Not on purpose, I suppose things like this happen when you face death sex becomes unimportant. Being together, being safe and being able to hold each other now paramount. I'm sure in time we'll get back to some sort of normality.

The counsellor had told me today that she has seen people take a year to recover from far less that I have gone through. Time, patience and love are the order of the day. Rebuilding our lives, learning to trust outsiders again, deciding on our futures all things we need to do. I hope we can do them together, I know our love is strong enough to survive.

**Sorry this was a short chapter. The story is heading towards its end now. The next couple will be much longer.**


	21. Chapter 21

**When I Fall in Love**

Sorry its taken me a while to update. Got brain freeze. My new story _A Reason to Stay_ is gathering momentum. Have a look and let me know what you think.

Thanks to SM who owns all that is Twilight

**Chapter 21**

Waking up next to Edward is one of my very favourite things to do. We have spent the whole night wrapped in each others arms. Edward had not slept well, several times I had woken to his thrashing about, his sweating and heavy breathing. He was comforted each time I stroked his naked back and whispered his name. Poor Edward he was trying so hard to be strong for me and his parents and he was probably worse than all of us.

I showered and dressed before he woke. I wanted to leave him to rest as long as possible today was going to be tough. Kate's funeral was going to hard on all of us especially Edward.

"Time to get up sleepy head" I whisper dropping a chaste kiss on his head.

He turns to face me and opens his eyes. So beautiful. He is so beautiful, I love him so much, I want to be strong for him today and for as long as he needs. He looks almost disappointed that I'm dressed and even more so when he realises I'm dressed for the funeral. He reluctantly gets up and heads to the shower.

I make us coffee and toasted bagels. We are meeting Carlisle and Esme at the church at ten. I wonder how many people will be there. Only distant relatives I suppose, may be the odd aunt or uncle. May be a cousin. How sad that she had to de like that. I am glad that she is being buried with her mother and not her father. He should rot in hell for what he did to her and to us and the rest of the innocent people's lives he took.

I'm gazing into thin air when he comes up behind me.

"Penny for your thoughts love?" he asks wrapping his arms around me.

I cannot resist pushing my bottom into him. He feels so good and I've missed our intimacy. He kisses my neck and I cannot help moaning because it feels so so good. It would be so easy to turn in his arms and kiss him deeply. I don't though, getting into a passionate embrace right now with Edward would not get us to the church on time.

"Sit down and eat something Edward, you'll need something in your stomach for what we have to do today. I'll pour you a coffee, help yourself to bagels and jam."

He sits and starts to butter a bagel, he looks so handsome. He is I know pretty vulnerable right now. I need to make sure he looks after himself, its my turn to look out for him now. He doesn't talk much over our coffee's, we've never needed a lot of words now we just need each other.

Its time for us to go. Edward is driving, his volvo a comfortable ride, seems just right for today's sedate occasion. I climb in and wait for him to start it up. He lets out a deep sigh. I squeeze his leg just above his knee, he needs to know that I'm here for him.

It doesn't take us very long to get to the church. When we arrive Esme and Carlisle are already there. Edward parks up and we walk together hand in hand towards them. Inside the church I gasp there are only two other people seated in the pews. An older lady sat with a younger man. As we approach the lady turns and offers a half smile. We sit at the opposite side. The man comes to talk to us. He is Kate's only cousin Peter, his mother Irina was Kate's mother only sister. As far as he know there are no other relatives. He thanks us for coming.

The service is strange, what can the vicar say, the poor girl was a virtual recluse, murdered by her own father. She never reached her potential she was not allowed to live a normal life. The words the vicar spoke told me he did not know Kate, his words were impersonal and cold.

"Edward would you be up to saying a few words?" I ask him

"Do you think it is appropriate Bella, should I be the one to speak knowing that it was because I didn't love her she is dead?"

"Rubbish Edward that is all rubbish and you know it. She is dead because her father was a lunatic, a control freak who tried to manipulate you and failed then he blamed her. Please Edward for Kate."

When he stands I am so very proud of him, I know doing this will also help him move forward.

"Kate Ridgeway was my friend, we spent time together, I knew her well. She was a shy girl who did not have the opportunity to make new friends, had she have been given that chance maybe we wouldn't be here today. She worked tirelessly for her charities and was always willing to offer a lending hand wherever she could. She always gave me a neutrals point of view no matter the subject. She was a good friend to me and I shall miss her. I'm only sorry she won't be able to be as good a friend to my Bella like she was with me. Goodbye Kate. Rest In Peace."

Tears pour down my cheeks. His speech is not a long one and is not gushing or wordy. He has simply spoken of the girl he knew as a friend. Carlisle pats him on the back as he retakes his seat. I slip my hand into his and lean my head on his shoulder.

The organist plays a couple of classical pieces before the coffin is taken away for the burial. We aren't going to the grave side. We feel that should be family only. Esme and I embrace each other outside. Edward and Carlisle stand to our sides talking quietly. We join them, and they stop talking I wonder why. I wrap my arm through Edward's and listen to the plans for the rest of the day.

Driving home Edward is quiet I don't push it. I'll wait till we are home before I grill him about what he and Carlisle were talking about. I feel a sense of relief when I walk through the penthouse door. It makes me feel safe and secure. I need to get changed I want to feel more comfortable.

In the bedroom I hang up my clothes and am stood in only my bra and pants when he comes into the room. I can see his reaction in the mirror, he is admiring the view. I blush knowing what is going through his mind, its exactly the same as is going through my mind.

I lick my lips in anticipation the gnaw on my bottom lip. He's seen me do it and I know he loves that lick my lips and he knows I'm thinking about him when I gnaw on my lips. I walk over to him and undo his tie. He lets me. I don't take my eyes from his, although occasionally they wander to his lips. I long to kiss him but I resist. I don't know long I'll be able to though.

I fumble with his shirt buttons, he doesn't stop me and I don't want him to. It's a slow burn and I think it adds to the intensity. We don't speak I'm not sure I can. I want to rip his clothes off and take him there and then. He still has too many clothes on for my liking. When I start to undo his belt his hand moves to stop me. His eyes caution me, I wonder why.

"Edward, I need you, I need us to be together in every way possible, please don't turn me away."

"Bella I need you too but I don't know if I can. I'm scared I'll let you down and then you'll think this is about Kate and we'll fight and I'll lose you and Bella I can't do that."

Ssh love its okay really, Edward lets just see where today takes us and not worry about what if's huh?"

Taking his hand I lead him to the bed. I lower us both down and kiss him. My hands continue to undo his belt now and this time he doesn't stop me. Our love making is slow and sweet. He doesn't let me or himself down. He is perfect, our love making is perfect. I love him so much.

We sleep on and off for the rest of the day, we have nothing to get up for. Our reconnection is wonderful. I am so grateful we have been able to reconnect on a physical level. I suppose deep down I always knew we would but I had no idea how it would effect our relationship long term. Now I am confident that things are going to be okay.

We make love several times each one more and more sweet. We connect on a level I could have only dreamed of yesterday. Knowing Edward and I's relationship is strong enough to survive makes me smile. At least Paul Ridgeway has failed in his attempt to ruin us yet again. Now hopefully we can heal with each others help and move forward with our lives.

Edward's results are due any day now and I'm so excited. We have talked over the past few days and now eagerly await the marks so we can consider each of the offers Edward has received.

He has offers on the table from Great Ormond Street in London to head up a new paediatric cardiac unit, Pope John Paul in Rome, St James University in Leeds England, Cedar Sinai in LA, John Hopkins in Balitmore, UCLA in LA. Six offers so far, we are excited by them all. We have to decide if we want to leave the country. We have a lot to decide over the next few weeks.

I have to decide about my future too. Do I want to stay here in New York go back to school, can I go back there and carry on as if nothing happened. Do I want a new challenge, do I want to move with the love of my life. What do I want for me?

All I do know is that I love Edward and where he is I will be...


	22. Chapter 22

**When I Fall in Love**

**Thanks to all who read and review. **

_Thanks as usual to SM who owns all that is Twilight. Grateful thanks to her for letting me play with her characters once in a while._**  
**

Chapter 22

**BPOV**

Our days are full of talking, we need to decide what we are going to do. I have made the mementos decision not to return to my previous job. The memories it holds are too raw, too much for me to cope with day after day. I need a change of scenery, a new challenge. Once Edward hears his results he can then decide on which offer to take and I can start looking for a job in the same city. He wants us to decide on his job together, I want what he wants. I just want him to be happy.

His mood has lightened somewhat over the past day or so. I think our physical relationship getting back on track has helped him. Now he believes once again that we are okay he has relaxed a little and even his to die for smile has returned. Carlisle and Esme have been our rocks. They have supported us in just the right ways, being there when we've needed them to be and staying away when appropriate. Our counselling is going well. I have really connected with my counsellor, she is a big support without being condescending. Edward is more reserved with his, he is guarded and is still finding it difficult to open up to a stranger.

I try to encourage Edward to open up, the only person he seems to want to talk to is me. I love that he wants to confide in me but worry that I am not qualified to help him. A discussion with Carlisle told me to just let him talk, I've to encourage him, support him and just be there for him. Of course I'll do that isn't that what partners do for each other?

The day of the results has arrived I think am more excited than Edward is. I wonder if its because he knows he's done well. I wish I could be as calm as he is today. A courier will deliver the results sometime after noon. I make lunch early so we can just sit and wait. I feel sick eating my tomato and basil pasta. He is relaxed and eats and talks which is driving me crazy. How can he be so calm?

The penthouse intercom buzzes, I nearly pass out, Edward just laughs and saunters over to answer it. He buzzes the courier in and goes to wait in the hall for his arrival. When he comes back into the room he has in his hand a large brown envelope, smirking at me he casually throws it onto the coffee table and walks into the kitchen shouting

"You want a coffee love?"

I could kill him right now, how can he be so bloody calm.

"Edward, get your arse back in here now and open this letter." I yell.

His tinkling laughter gets closer as he comes back into sight.

"Someone needs to get her knickers out of the twist they find themselves in." he says casually, smirking directly at me.

This time though he does pick up the envelope as he sits down beside me. He doesn't open it, he just holds it looking at the address label. I cannot help letting out a groan of frustration.

"Come on the lets do this before someone has a heart attack and put my newly qualified talents to use" he says with a small laugh.

His humour astounds me, I love him to bits but right now I could kill him. He slowly opens the envelope and withdraws the large sheet of paper, his face doesn't change, he seems to be studying hard what it says. I can see that there isn't much writing on the paper and know he is doing it on purpose.

"Please Edward you're killing me here, please tell me what it says." I beg now desperate to know how he has done.

"Well Bella it appears that your fiancé has done rather well, in my practical exams I achieved 89% pass with distinction. In my clinical exams I achieved a maximum pass 100% with distinction, in my oral and diagnostic exam I achieved 92% pass with distinction and finally in my written exam I achieved a 77% pass with merit. Meaning my love overall I have passed with distinction and am top of the US graduate programme this year. What this means love is we get to pick any of our current offers on the table now or wait for the rest to come flooding in."

His grin says it all. He is very happy and right now I am so very proud of him. I launch myself into his arms, kissing him all over his face, my delight evident from my actions. We fall back onto the sofa giggling. Both of us happy and relieved at the same time.

"You are an amazing man Edward Cullen and I love you so much you have no idea how proud I am of you love." I lean in to kiss him deeply on his lips.

The phone rings I know who this will be. I can hear her squeals of delight sitting next to him. His parents are also very proud of him. They will meet us later and take us out for dinner to celebrate. The phones continues to ring off the hook all day, Alice, Charlie, Angela, friends and some twenty more offers of a job. When it all seems to have calmed down a bit we collapse together, the list of job offers come from all over the world. We have some big decisions to make.

Laying quietly for a few moments in each others arms we take just a moment to let the enormity of the day sink in. Do we want to leave America? Do we fancy Europe? The Middle East? The Far East? Australia? How can we decide. We have five days to make a decision and accept an offer. Edward wouldn't start until the first week of October and its only the beginning of July now so we have plenty of time to get a moved sorted. I can teach anywhere in the world, the new school year not starting until September wherever we go in the world. Edward needs to be happy with what we choose he is going to be there for the next five years. It will be an interesting discussion.

When Edward is in the shower I decide to go online and look up all the hospitals he has received offers from. I print out details on them all and their cardiac surgery units. I also print off local school information in each city inclusing a list of current vacancies. I do the same for houses and restaurants and leisure facilities. I have a couple of favourites already. I wonder if Edward will like the ones I do. I decide to keep this to myself until after we return from our celebration dinner with Carlisle and Esme.

An hour later I'm ready and when I walk out of our bedroom door Edward is stunned by my appearance. He walks over to me and takes me into his arms.

" Wow Bella love you look amazing, you are so beautiful." he drops a tiny kiss onto my lips making sure he doesn't smudge my lipstick.

"You don't look bad yourself." I say eying up his glorious body in a stunning YSL black suit, the pale lemon shirt and black tie he has chosen to wear with it look just right. My fiance has very good taste in clothes. I know he will turn heads tonight.

It's time we were setting off, we are dining at Le Bernardin one of New York's finest restaurants. The drive is slow, traffic is still heavy as usual. We hold hands when we are stationary, just taking the time to enjoy touching each other. I occasionally glance towards him, he is concentrating hard on the traffic. I love him so much.

Carlisle and Esme are already seated when we arrive, I apologise for being late. Esme tells me I look a million dollars, Edward tells her he's glad someone else agrees with him because I don't believe him. I blush now hating being the centre of attention.

A bottle of champagne is cooling in an ice bucket, Carlisle tells us he's booked us into a nearby hotel for the night so we can enjoy a drink. The Sheraton Manhattan awaits us later.

Dinner is superb, the company makes it even better, Carlisle gives a small speech, telling us how proud he is off Edward. Edward has actually got better results than he did all those years ago. Esme has tears in her eyes throughout the speech, I do very well not to let mine overflow. My heart is overflowing with the pride and love I feel for ths man.

Some three bottle of champagne and a large night cap of brandy later we set off to walk the short distance to our hotel. Our cars are quite safe in an underground garage.

The air is cool and Edward wraps me in his arms making sure I am not too cold. It has been a magical day and evening, but I'm exhausted from all the excitement and now a big dinner and more than enough alcohol to render me more than tipsy. Our rooms are on the same floor but on opposite sides of the corridor. We all hug each other goodnight. The room is lovely, tastefully decorated and spacious. The bed is large and looks so inviting right now. I start to unzip myself when his hands take over what I am doing.

"Let me do that love" he says quietly kissing my neck as he removes the dress from my shoulders.

I groan into him, he feels so good stood close up behind me. My dress slips lower and lower until it eventually drops to the floor. I'm stood in a black basque, it's suspenders hold up a pair of lacy black stockings. I know I look good and Edward's hooded lust filled eyes confirm that thought. We move so that we are stood now in front of each other, he has way too many clothes on for my liking. I return his favour and undress him slowly kissing and nibbling on every bit of exposed skin I uncover. His breathing becomes heightened and his heart rate increases. I know I am doing this to him and it turns me on even more.

When we are both stood in just underwear I lead him to the bed. I push him down and straddle him, the basque giving me more freedom to do this. The suspender's on the basque add to the eroticism, the black thong is easily removed. Edward's boxers join my thong on the floor moments later. I position myself over him, teasing him by letting his tip enter my centre before pulling off. He growls under me. His arms now positioned on my hips guiding me to where he wants me. I plunge onto him now and moan loudly as he fills me completely. It feels so good having him buried deep inside me, it is the only time I feel whole anymore. I control the pace for now, I slowly lift my hips up and down creating the most perfect sensations to run through my body. The friction it is creating against my clit almost too much for me to cope with. It won't take much now to push me over the edge. I lean forward and kiss him, our tongues dance the dance of true love. His taste is one I will never ever tire of. I move my lips down his throat and over his chest, taking his nipples into my mouth one at a time. He loves this and arches up thrusting into me even deeper. His hands now takes control of the pace. He speeds things up and thrusts into me harder and faster. I love it, its raw, its real and sexy as hell. I feel him explode into me and he sighs my name over and over again. I follow him now, explosions of my own, the pulsating the quivering all so so sweet. We collapse together, both spent, both totally exhausted mentally and physically.

"Hey Bella love that was amazing, you are amazing. What do you think about us getting married before we go off to wherever this new job takes us? Shall we start our new life f together married. What do you think love?"

I can't speak, one I'm too tired from our physical exertions, two I'm mentally exhausted because it has been one fantastically hectic day and three I'm still full to the brim from our dinner. I need to sleep before I can think coherently. I need to sleep before I can answer his question. I hope he doesn't mind. I fall asleep not answering. I swear I hear him chuckle to himself...

_**So will she want to get married? if you remeber she wanted a long engagement.**_

_**I know I wouldn't want to wait to be marrid to him.  
**_


	23. Chapter 23

**When I Fall in Love**

This story is winding up now. I hope you have read and enjoyed it. I have a couple of other stories up. Please have a read and let me know what you think.

I hope to start a new story thread in the coming weeks.

My grateful thanks to SM who owns that is the wonderful Twilight.

_Can't believe its still over a year till Breaking Dawn part1. Will have to made do with the lovely Rob in Bel Ami and WFE. _

**Chapter 23**

**EPOV**

I wasn't really worried about her not answering my question about getting married. She had fallen asleep on me, exhausted and a little worse for ware with drink. I just hoped she remembered what I'd asked in the morning. I just hoped I hadn't scared her off.

Our love making tonight had been very hot and so intense. Even now I'm still coming down from my high. Laid wrapped in Bella's arms I am content, no more than that I am home, I am blissfully happy. I know we can put all that has happened behind us. The more I think about it the more I am sure moving away and making a clean break is the right thing to do. I hope she agrees, I am sure she will agree with my logic on this.

The offers I have received from all over the world humble me. It hasn't really sunk in yet that I am going to be a world renowned cardiac thorasic surgeon. I will be one of the best in the field and the offers I have received reflect that. Signing up to a minimum five year contract is a big commitment. Bella and I need to make sure the place is right for us both. I want us to choose for the right reasons, its our future the start of the rest of our lives.

I too must drift off because when I wake up I am alone in the massive bed. Bella's side is cold I wonder how long she has been up. It's light outside, sitting up I cannot see her. I wonder where she is...

**BPOV**

Was I dreaming or did he really ask me to marry him before we move to wherever it is we are going. I'm still a little fuzzy this morning, the alcohol and the events of yesterday took their toll. I remember clearly the most fantastic sex and snuggling afterwards, then I crashed on him. Poor Edward what must he think of me.

Can I marry him so soon?

Is it what I really want?

How can I be sure?

I had told him when I agreed to the engagement I wanted a long engagement.

Was I stalling?

I knew without a doubt that I loved him, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I know I want him to be the father of my children. Why am so unsure of marriage? It is after all just a piece of paper. Our commitment to each other does not have to change.

Looking at the god asleep next to me I have no doubts, I want him and I want it all with him. I stare at him sleeping for a long time. He is so handsome, utterly gorgeous, his sex hair makes me throb in places a head of hair should have no impact on. His eyes make me melt, his smile brings me to my knees. He is the most generous lovely person on this earth and I know without a doubt that he loves me in exactly the same way. It's quite scary really how intense our feelings are for each other.

He isn't waking anytime soon and it would appear that I'm not going back to sleep so I decide to get up. I slowly and gently remove myself from his arms and legs. I immediately feel bereft at the loss. I take my clothes to the en suite and get dressed. I feel too overdressed, not knowing we were staying out I have only the dress from last night. I wonder if Esme has brought any spare clothes?

Quietly I slip from our room and knock on their door. I hope I don't wake them. Carlisle opens the door dressed and freshly showered. Esme is sat reading the morning paper she too is ready for the day.

"I don't suppose you brought more than one change of clothing did you?" I ask feeling almost foolish for having thought to ask.

"Come in Bella, of course I did. Because we were surprising you I brought you a pair of jeans and a top."

I could always rely on Esme she was the most organised woman I had ever met. She handed me a pair of new jeans and a casual top along with a hoodie to go over. Kissing them both I returned to our room. They knew Edward was still asleep. They knew too that I was going to take a walk.

The jeans fit snuggly and didn't look too bad with my formal shoes. I walk out of the hotel and toward Central Park. Its very safe walking in New York nowadays, crime is no longer tolerated. A quick stroll around the park in the fresh morning air is just what I need. It will help me think and clear my head from last nights alcohol.

It's been a while since I last walked in Central Park, when you lived and worked here you almost forget its here. You don't have time either to take it all in. There are lots of joggers something that has never changed. Its still early, barely eight o'clock the peace and quiet a haven. I find an unoccupied bench and sit just by the bandstand. I would love to close my eyes and just sit but that is asking for trouble. I just sit thinking taking in my surroundings.

I become aware that someone else has sat on my bench, a glance to my right reveals Carlisle. I move closer to him and he wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm not intruding am I?" he says

"No not at all"

"I saw you heading out on your own and wondered if you'd mind some company."

We both just sit quietly now. I wonder if I should tell him what I'm thinking about. I decide against it, its not fair he is after all Edward's father.

A small group of musicians come to the band stand and start up an impromptu recital. We listen to them play a whole range of classical and modern songs. They are very good. I smile to think how lovely a life it must be to be able to just spend your time doing what you love the most. Making other people happy. They have drawn quite a crowd now. I hadn't realised just how long we had been sitting listening. Carlisle mobile phone rings bringing me back to the here and now. My watch tells me its gone eleven. Edward will be having a fit if he's awake wondering where I've got to.

I don't want to leave and Carlisle knows it, he has instructed Esme to send Edward over so he can stay and listen with me while Carlisle and Esme head home.

It's not ten minutes later when I see the demi god that is Edward walking towards us.

Carlisle takes his leave when Edward sits down beside me and kisses me hard on the lips.

"You scared me to death love."

I sigh leaning into him.

"You were fast asleep when I left Edward, I wasn't going to be this long but we got caught up listening to the music."

He snuggles into my hair, he's missed his security blanket. We both sit and listen to the music now. Edward loves music, he is an exceptional musician himself. I can see he is impressed by what he is hearing.

"Good aren't they?"

"Very"

They were just five guys, one on keyboard, one on guitar, one on saxophone, another had some sort of drum kit and then finally one had violin and another type of guitar. They had a great cross music base. I found myself knowing every piece they started. Edward and I must have sat and listened for another couple of hours. My stomach growling reminded us both that we hadn't eaten.

Hand in hand we walk back to the hotel we need to check out and collect our stuff. At the hotel we had already been checked out. Esme and Carlisle had collected our stuff and taken it home with them. We'll get it all later.

A local café provides us with the sustenance we need. Edward tucks into a hearty brunch whilst I munch happily on a toasted ham, cheese and tomato sandwich. Should I raise the subject here? I need to let him know at least that I did hear him.

"Do you have any plans for when we get home love?" I ask from under my eyelashes.

"Not especially, I thought we could maybe look over some of those job offers. Why?"

" No reason really I just wanted us to be able to talk and look over your job offers."

I could tell even not looking at him that his eyes were on me, trying to decipher what I was thinking. I wish I knew what I was thinking. I wish I could reassure him.

It is only a short taxi ride home. The air between us is thick with tension, I hate it. How can I let something so silly have such a profound affect on me, on us.

Upstairs in the familiar rooms I know I have to make it right. I walk over to him and put my arms around his waist. He wraps his around me.

"I love you." I say

"I know me too."

He kisses the top of my head and moves away, he goes into our room to change. I hear the shower turn on. Should I join him? No our sex life is not the problem. Getting married is my problem. One only I can overcome.

I get all the stuff I had printed off and place it on the dining room table. Edward's laptop is booting up. We need to make a short list. I feel honoured to be included in this decision he wants me to be happy too. I need to make sure he is happy too. I know what I must do. It will not be a chore it will be a great privilege.

When he joins me he is dressed in sweats and nothing else. He is toweling his hair dry. I cannot help but chew on my bottom lip. He looks good enough to eat. I know I won't be able to concentrate if he stays dressed like this. His chuckle brings me back from my fantasy.

"Earth to Bella" he says with a smirk on his delectable face.

"Funny, you need to put some clothes on Edward if we are going to be able to make any sort of headway on these offers."

"Why? Does it bother you Bella when I am only partially clothed?"

"You know it does Edward, you know damn well I can't concentrate on anything when you are near me like this."

I swallow down my lust, god I could jump his bones right now. He turns me on so much. I hate the power he has over me. I hate being out of control.

"We can always do this later, we can do something much more enjoyable if you'd like of course." he said knowing how I would react.

I was on him in a flash, my hand touching all over his glorious chest. Fingers raking through his sex hair. We are kissing like our lives depended on it. This is pure unadulterated hot steamy sex, we are both desperate for it. We don't make it to the bedroom the dining room wall is the best surface we can find. His sweats hit the floor in a second. I groan as I realise he has gone commando.

I want to touch him with my hands, suck him into my mouth and feel him deep inside me all at the same time. I can never get enough of him, of this ever.

Its quick, hard and fast sex. Our emotions too raw to make it last just now. As he explodes deep within me, he pulls my face to his and says

"Marry me Bella"

"Yes oh god yes" is the only reply I can give him as I too go over the edge into oblivion.

Still attached, love juices sliding down my legs we are still in post sex bliss. I need a shower. He won't let me go.

"You do realise Miss Swan you have just agreed to marry me."

The look on his face convinces me even more that it is the right thing to do.

"I do Mr Cullen I do and I cannot wait." with this I drop a quick kiss on his nose and push him off me.

He follows me to the shower and we start over. This time much more loving and tender. I know he is very happy that I have agreed to marry him. Now all we need to agree on is the timing.

We do eventually get to look over the job offers. We have a new shortlist.

1. Cedar Sinai LA. we'd be near Alice

2. Great Ormond Street, London

3. St Vincents Sydney

4. Royal Perth Hospital Perth.

5. Mount Sinai NY

Its been a long hard slog narrowing it down to these five, all of these could be perfect. I was surprised that two of them were in Australia. So far away. The opportunities this countries has to offer though really appeals to me. We have decided to look into each of the above in a lot more details before deciding.

Edward has emailed all five of them and asked for a detailed breakdown of their facilities and list of achievements. He has asked to visit each for a three to five day period as soon as possible. We had received news that his timetable for taking up an offer can be extended once they know that they are being considered. It will give us time to visit them all and make the right decision.

I need to do my own research on jobs for me. My decision once made does not have to be immediate. Edward will be earning more than enough for both of us. I can take my time looking for the right role.

I also need to look into sorting the wedding out. Once we have decided on a date I can get Esme on board. I would like something informal and quiet, god knows what the Cullen's will expect. I have an idea running around in my head, I'll speak to Edward about it later.

The next week and a half was so hectic I didn't know if ws coming or going. We have booked flights to London, Sydney and Perth. We were doing Australia in one go. It made sense. We would spend 3 days on the east coast. Edward spending time at the hospital me being shown potential houses and good areas to live. I had also asked to include a tour of local schools. We then planned to fly over the western Australia where we would spend a further five days doing much of the same. Once back at home we had a two day rest before heading to the UK.

We had tentatively booked our wedding on Sunday 26th August at 4pm. Edward loved my idea, We were having a private ceremony in the grounds of Carlisle and Esme's home in the Hamptons. It was where Edward had first asked me to marry him. I thought the significance of this was important to both of us. It would be a small gathering of family and friends. We both just wanted to share our day with the people that mattered to us the most.

Esme and Alice had taken over all the plans once we had made the decision. Edward and I had given them a list of guests, our requirements for the ceremony itself and left the rest to them. Keeping a reign on the numbers was the most important thing to me. To be quite honest providing Edward and his parents and Alice and my Dad and Angela were present I couldn't care less about anyone else. I trusted Esme not to over do things. I had promised Alice nearer the time she could take me dress shopping. I would need to have an idea of that in my head or I would end up in a meringue.

Today we were flying out to LA, I was spending time with Alice and Jasper whilst Edward was at the hospital. Alice had arranged some house viewings near to them. She had also looked up all the local schools and found out about vacancies. She really wanted us to be in LA. I wasn't too sure. I felt it would be too loud or me. The hospital was without doubt great and would give Edward a real sense of achievement. There seemed to be lots of money available for research and the salary they were offering was a lot more than all the others. Edward was a man in demand.

LAX was another world, masses of people everywhere. Paparazzi jostling each other to get the better photo of poor celebrities just wanting to go home. I noticed a frenzy off to our right. A group of photographers had a small dark haired girl cornered. She loooked quite upset and I hated bullying of any kind. Letting go of Edward's hand I walked over. Putting my best school teacher voice on I took control.

I parted the men and stood in front of the cowering girl. I turned that the photographers saw that I meant business. Edward had followed me, he too stood in front of the girl. They couldn't see her now. Airport security appeared on the scene at last, they moved the men on. I turned to talk to the girl, I hadn't realised who she was. Kristen Stewart looked up at me with a grateful smile on her face. She was really quite lovely when she smiled. I had always thought her sullen and morose, now I could understand why if this is how she was treated every time she went out in public.

"Are you okay?" I ask her

"Yes thank you so much, it is nice to know there are still some decent people out there." she says quietly.

She is obviously quite shy, but she is really beautiful her skin is to die for. Her youth an obvious disadvantage in helping her deal with the paparazzi. We offered to escort her to her car. She accepted and we walked together surrounded by the previosuly absent security men.

Alice was meeting us so I sent Edward to find her. Kristen and I walked out the car park. She told me her boy friend was picking her up at a designated spot. He for obvious reasons could not go out in public either. I had read over and over that she and her Twilight co star Rob Pattinson were an item I had always thought it was the fans wishful thinking although some photo's of them told a different story. In my book you don't look at someone that way unless you are involved and madly in love. I had always thought she shouldn't be miserable if in fact she was with Rob, he was a god you would definitely wake up smiling if you had him in your bed most nights. He was as gorgeous as my Edward and so cute with his posh English accent. He was well mannered too so unlike the image portrayed of her, she was always cursing and making obscent gestures.

She didn't tell me his name, I'm sure she knew I knew already. She pointed to a large Merc with blacked out windows. She was anxious now as the door started to open. I too glanced around now if it was infact Rob Pattinson in the car I didn't want to get crushed in the frenzy of paparazzi sure to be lurking.

It was him, totally drop dead gorgeous , his hair a casual mess and he had stubble from not shaving. I think I had to consciously close my mouth. Wow he was even more attractive in real life. He looked worried as we approached and obviously wondered who the hell I was. He gathered her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He was so tall, I had read he was over 6 foot but he seemed even taller now here in front of me. She told him what happened. He came forward and took my hand shaking it in thanks. I couldn't speak. Rob Pattinson was holding my hand. Edward came up behind me and protectively placed an arm around my waist. Alice was beside herself, she was straight in there, asking for a photo and autograph. I was slightly embarrassed.

Kristen told me not to worry, they would appreciate it if we didn't tell anyone they were a couple. Alice promised not to brag on facebook or post the images online either. We chatted some more swapped numbers and promised to get together if in fact we did choose LA as our home.

Walking away I was still on cloud nine. Edward whispered in my ear.

"Should I be jealous?"

"Oh yes! definitely you should be so jealous." I laughed I should be so lucky. I am never going to wash my hand again.

Jasper was parked waiting for us. He rolled his eyes when Alice told him what we had been doing. I don't think he believed her until she showed him her phone and the photo's of her with Rob and Kristen.

We were staying at theirs. They lived in a private apartment complex in a nice part of town. They had private security on the boundary of the gated community.

Hot drinks and more hugs followed. Edward went with Jasper I believe to check out a new toy? Alice showed me the estate agents details she had picked up. We had appointments the next day. I like the look of all of them. They were all houses set in their own private grounds, some in Bel Air some in the Hollywood Hills. The hill properties were bigger because they were out of town but I rather liked that idea. We were seeing three tomorrow. Two in the morning and one in the afternoon.

My mobile phone buzzed with a message. It didn't show the senders details when I opened it I knew why.

'Thanks again for today Bella, not alot of people would do that. Lets get together for coffee while you are in town. Love Kris and Rob.'

Wow now I had Kristen Stewart's mobile phone number. They had invited me for for a coffee. I quickly replied. Told them my plans to view houses tomorrow whilst Edward was busy at the hospital. We would catch up tomorrow evening. They were going out of town soon on a shoot. Yeh Breaking Dawn was due to be shot somewhere in Vancouver.

I showed Edward the text when he came back. He grumbled a bit, why I don't know. Just because I am star struck and madly in love with Robert Pattinson. I laugh my love is jealous of a Hollywood star. I cannot resist leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

"I do love you Edward Cullen just remember that."

Morning comes around too soon. I refused to have sex in Alice's spare room and Edward thinks its funny. I promise to make sure we get some alone time to make it up to him before we go back to New York. He looks good enough to eat and RPattz is all but forgotten when he heads out the Cedar Sinai.

Alice and I set off to our first house. Bel Air has an air of money. The houses are very private but so over priced. The one we look at is small for the money. It is nice enough but not for Edward and I, the agent must think I'm mad when I'm not impressed that some old has being lives near by.

Next we set off into the hills. I immediately feel more at home. The open spaces appeal to me and the view from the hillside is great. The first house is older, big, too big for just two of us. It has a nice feel but once again it is not floating my boat. Alice loves it. She wants to show Jasper.

For lunch we stay in the hills area, I have a tuna salad and a long island tea. The agent is meeting back at the next property in an hour. My phone rings its Edward.

"Hey baby, how was your morning? I ask him.

"Great love, the hospital is incredible I love it. How about you and house hunting?"

I tell him about the two we had seen and how neither had grabbed me. He too likes the sound of the hills residences. Its only a forty minute drive in so not too far and gives so much more value for money and privacy.

"I love you baby see you later" with that he is gone.

I say a quick "I love you too" into my now closed phone.

We meet the agent at the security gate of the property. There are just four houses set off a private road. No one can gain access unless the security lets them in. The private road is wooded and picturesque. The first house belongs to the builder who built and designed them. You cannot see the actual house just its driveway. I'm liking the whole privacy thing. The next house is empty waiting for its new owners to move in. The agents tells me how big each plot is and I realise that each of the four houses are no where near each other.

The one we are going to see is the last of the four. When we turn into its drive I have a very good feeling. I'm lost for words when the house is in front of me. It is modern and made up of dark mahogany wood and lots of glass, massive windows are supported by wooden pillars. I immediately love it. I grab the specifications. Can we even afford to look at a house like this.

Its price is over three point five million dollars. My heart sinks. Why Alice would choose to look at a house in the price category I don't know.

"Alice why have you brought us here?" I groan

"Bella, Edward gave me the price limits and I followed your instructions on the rest." she says adamently.

"But surely we can't afford this. Not with me not working yet as well?"

"Talk to Edward Bella, find out what he is thinking."

Once inside I die a little more. It is all I could ever want. Clean lines throughout. Everything just as I would design for myself. At entry level there is a rumpus room, its massive and I know Edward would claim this for boys toys. This leads on to a triple garage. Up one flight of wide granite stairs are the lounge, dining room, kitchen, cloakroom and study come snug. Each of the rooms is light and airy. The lounge overlooks the rear garden and has massive french doors leading out onto a raised patio area. Its certainly wow. No expense has been spared in the kitchen. Every appliance you could ever need is included. The units a beautiful cherry wood with black granite work surfaces. I love it.

Up stairs four bedrooms all en suite as well as a master bathroom. The master suite as a separate sitting area with walk in robes and a wall of mirrors. Alice loves this. The grounds are huge, no pool as yet but certainly plenty of space for one. A tennis court is included and an extensive lawned area. We'd need a gardener. I have found our house in LA if we decide LA is where we will be based. I have make sure that we can afford it. I can't wait to speak to Edward.

Back at Alice's Edward is back. She leaves us alone and goes to visit Jasper at work. I mouth a thank you as she leaves. I cuddle up to him and tell him about the house. I ask him if we can afford it and if we can how. I don't want to start married life out struggling. He will already be working long hours and I'm determined he will not make himself ill.

"Bella I was going to tell you this soon anyway but now seems like as good a time as any. Because the hospital found they were culpable for allowing Paul to bully and intimidate people they have offered me a settlement. I would never have taken them to court of course but they don't know that. They want to pay us $5million dollars in compensation. I have provisionally accepted on our behalf. I hope you are okay with that."

I am too stunned to speak. It means we can buy a house cash and not have to worry about me getting a job. Hell we can buy two houses, one could be a holiday home for when we have kids.

I'm on his knee and kissing him before he can anything else. We make up for the lack of sex last night. I'll have to apologise to Alice for doing it on her sofa.

Edward wants to see the house. We have time tomorrow before we fly back to New York. Tonight we are going out to dinner with Rob and Kristen. Edward isn't happy because I'm so excited. I've told him to flirt with Kristen a bit. There will be eight of us. Alice and Jazz are coming too as well as as some friends of theirs.

We'll meet at eight at Soho House. A safe haven for celebrities to relax. I'll need to calm Alice down a bit and she is already not happy about not been able to take her camera. I know Kristen and Rob are famous for being casual in their dress but could Edward and I look like that wearing jeans? I'm not going to worry about clothes.

Alice is ready first for a change, she is chomping at the bit, she looks incredible. She is so delicate, her short spiky black hair perfect for her small frame. Her dress sense is class through and through. Tonight she is wearing a simple black dress the classic little black number. She looks great.

I feel underdressed in black jeans and a designer top that Alice has lent me. Edward and Jazz are handsome too in jeans and casual button up shirts. They both know they have stiff competition from Rob and any other celebrity around tonight.

When we arrive we have to go through a big fuss on the door. It is a members only club unless you are "someone". Fortunately Kristen has left our names on he guest list. We are escorted to a private dining area.

They are already seated and stand to greet us. Rob actually kisses mine and Alice's cheek. More of my body not to wash. I swear I hear Edward growl behind me. Once seated introductions are made and we relax into the meal and a few drinks. I tell Kristen about the house I've found a knowing smile crosses her face. It would seem she and Rob are the new owners of the second house on the private road. They hope to move in after the shoot is complete. They have been busy buying furniture and getting it delivered.

Could I live with Rob Pattinson as a neighbour, it would certainly keep Edward on his toes. His grimace tells me he's not happy to hear my ideal house has Rob as a neighbour. When we view the house tomorrow he'll see neighbour is a very loose description. The houses must a mile apart if not more.

The evening is really enjoyable, even Edward and Jazz loosen up when they realise what good people our new friends are. Edward actually has a long conversation with Rob, they talk cars and boys toys. I shake my head, Kristen laughs. She is so different to how she is perceived in the press. Poor girl so young and unable to go out anywhere without being hounded. Now in love she is castigated for wanting her relationship to remain private.

"I'm scared that they will spoil it if we go public, they will be having us breaking up if either of us are seen on our own. Not that they aren't doing that already." she laughs a bit.

"I was appalled by how you were treated at the airport, I never realised these people were so vicious. I'm glad Edward and I were able to help."

"You are very lucky Bella I can see he adores you. I had a private laugh when he first approached you when you were talking to Rob. I saw what I see in every man when Rob is talking to their girlfriends and wives. He's quite conscious of it and hates that people would think him so fickle."

" I think he is lovely Kristen and so much in love with you. You are both very lucky. Make sure you hold on to what you have. Feelings like this don't come along too often." I say this part looking straight into my Edward's eyes.

I lean towards him and drop a kiss on his lips. The table heckles us a bit.

"That's what we can't do in public" Kristen says looking down at her hands now.

I think Rob surprises her then because he leans over and lifts her chin up and kisses her tenderly on her lips. It's a very touching moment and one I feel she has wanted for a long time. She blushes scarlet and looks embarrassed, he laughs lightly and takes hold of her hand.

They are so sweet together and I hope they can get through the media interest in them. I'm sure it will die down once the whole Twilight thing is over. It's late when we make a move. Alice invites everyone back to hers but they all want to go home too. Rob and Kris fly out to Canada tomorrow for a six month shoot. We promise to stay in touch. I invite them to our wedding. I'll have to text the invite.

Back at Alice's place we head to bed. We are meeting the agent at the house tomorrow at ten thirty then go straight onto the airport. Our flight is at one. We are meeting Rob and Kris at the airport for coffee. It will be our last meeting for a while.

Edward loves the drive up to the house. He says he'll relax driving home from work every day. The house is just how I'd described it to him. I noticed him looking to see how far Rob would be. Bless him. He likes it too. We can't say anything to the agent today we haven't made our choice and still had to go to London and Australia. If however Edward told me Cedar Sinai was just what he wanted I would be happy to along with that. I loved this house.

On the way to the airport we are both quiet. Sad to be leaving Alice and Jazz we all get along so well and now with new friends made and a house to die for. So much to think about. So much to discuss once we have seen the other choices.

My mobile phone goes off as we pull up into the taxi area, Kris and Rob are waiting for us in the first class lounge. We have passes at the entrance. After checking in we head to the first class lounge. The two stars are sat in a corner trying to look inconspicious. Rob has a beanie on and Kris has her hoodie up. I feel really sorry for them. People are starring as we walk toward them. We sit blocking them from sight of others. I can see they both physically relax a bit.

Edward tells them that he too likes the house, Kristen asks what Edward and I have been avoiding.

"If you like the house so much and Edward if you liked the hospital why look at more places and confuse the issue.?" she says it so innocently.

"Leave them alone Kris, its their decision to make, it will be difficult enough choosing to move across the country or to the other side of the world believe me I know I've been there." Rob says this referring I presume to his decision to stay on in the US instead of going back home to London.

When their flight is called we hug and kiss, I'm a little less star struck now after spending time with Rob whilst there is no getting away from the fact he is absolutely gorgeous he is a lovely lovely person and I am proud to now call him a friend. They are stopped several times as they walk to the gate for autographs. They do not say no to anyone.

Our flight is long and boring

"What did you think about what Kris said?" I asked Edward.

"I thought she is very sensible or her age Bella. I would be more than happy to accept the job in LA if you are sure you don't want to look at the other cities first. It's a big decision as Rob said. The hospital love has more money than most hospitals can only dream of. It is first class in its research and technology. It has a solid very rich private practice base and I could earn a fortune in just five years. You and you being happy are more important to me than all that. If you want to move here we'll do it. We can come back next week and we'll sign up for the house, you can start looking for a school job you fancy. We'll have more time for wedding stuff to not having to travel all over. Its your call Bella you know my feelings now."

Trust Edward to leave the final decision to me. I can't decide now on an plane thirty thousand feet up in the air I need to sleep on it. It is so tempting to say yes. Alice and Jazz live there we plus we've made new friends and I love the house but I really fancied Australia, am I being fair to Edward dragging him all over the world when he is excited by what Cedar Sinai has to offer.

I hope a good nights sleep in our own bed will help me rationalise it all...


	24. Chapter 24

**When I Fall in Love**

_The last chapter certainly got some people worked up. I got some pretty heavy reviews. Thanks for them all. I do understand that I cannot keep everyone happy. It is apparent writing these stories that all the readers have their own opinions of what they would like to read. I like other authors cannot please everyone. Even though we try hard. If I didn't respond to your review personally I apologise and hope you will continue to read and know that I appreciate the time and effort you all give me._

_Thanks as usual to SM who owns all that is Twilight_.

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

I was out like a light the minute I fell into what was now our bed. Some twelve hours later I woke still hazy. Perhaps I'd had a little too much sleep. Edward's side of the bed was empty and cold. He'd been up a while obviously, I listened intently to see if I could hear him in the lounge or kitchen. Nothing, not a sound.

The shower brought me around, the water hot and water jets invigorating. I felt like the normal Bella when I came out wrapped in a fluffy towel. I decided to dress casually not knowing what today had in store for me. We still had to talk about if we were going to travel to the other cities on our short list. We had already discounted staying in New York. It wasn't an option to stay here. We needed to start afresh. After all our traumas with Paul Ridgeway we needed to get away. We had agreed on this decision 100% together.

Now we had to decide if we were happy with LA. Edward loved the Cedar Sinai offer and I loved the house. We both loved the fact that we had family nearby and now we had friends. The support that would give us starting out would be really beneficial. Of course I wouldn't have a job to start with so someone to hang out with would be great.

The down side's are Alice is a little overpowering, she tends to railroad everyone and everything she can. Was I strong enough to stop her over running me. I needed to think long and hard about this one. Also I had always fancied seeing Australia. The opportunity to actually live there was massive. Con's of this was how far away from our friends and family we would be. When Edward was at work whether in Sydney or Perth I would be all alone. No job no friends. Something else for me to ponder.

I'm sat on the sofa reading through job vacancies in LA, Sydney and Perth. All three cities offer me the opportunity to further my career. There are heads of department in all three cities. I was confident I could thrive and take each of the roles forward. I need to update my CV. The door opening and Edward walking towards me distracts me from the task.

He never fails to take my breath away, I cannot take my eyes off him. A big grin comes across his face, I realise I am chewing my bottom lip, he knows exactly what I am thinking about. I need to make myself less transparent to him. He knows me so well. My eyes follow him as he continues to walk towards me. He drops a quick kiss on the tip of my nose with a smirk and walks towards the bedroom. I'm tempted to follow him but I know doing so will not be conducive to our making a decision today.

He's only gone a couple of minutes, he returns dressed more casually in sweats and a t shirt. He flops down next to me and looks to see what I'm doing. He picks up the paperwork I have downloaded. He like me can see there are opportunities in all three cities for me. He picks up my list of pros and cons for each city. He actually laughs when he reads my comments about Alice. He knows I'm not being mean just facing facts. He actually agrees with me. As much as Edward loves his sister he nows she is the pixie from hell sometimes.

We make lunch together, we talk casually about our thoughts. I've told him I'm not prepared to make this decision on my own. We need to make this massive decision together. I already know Edward is more than happy with the offer from Cedar's. he would love to be near Alice I know even with all her meddling.

The house in the hills was the deciding factor. Whilst I look for work I will be more than happy to spend my time pulling our new house into a home. I have a blank canvas to work with. I'm excited to get started. We have made our decision. **We are moving to LA.**

We have more time to concentrate on the wedding preparations. Edward contacts the other hospitals and declines their offers, they all offer him their best wishes for the future. Our offer on the house is accepted and a completion date is set.

Vacancies for me a job within LA are plentiful I can choose from state or private education. I decide to wait until we take up residence before I start looking into jobs for real. I want to visit the schools with vacancies before I apply. I want to take time to talk to the principals and find out what plans the schools have going forward. I want to work in a place with innovative ideas, somewhere forward thinking somewhere that I can make a difference.

Its only four weeks now until our wedding day. Everything is set, the invites have been sent, the food ordered, the flowers booked. All that remains to sort out is clothes. I do not want formal clothing, I want us both to be comfortable, there are plenty of wedding gowns today that are not stiff and formal. Edward has decided on a tuxedo but without a tie or dickie bow. He will be smart but casual. It doesn't really matter what Edward decides to wear he would look fabulous in a bin bag. How can I ever hope to look good at his side.

Alice is flying in this weekend to take me shopping. Joy! She has a list a mile long of stores she wants me to visit. I cannot wait! **Not** She knows I hate shopping. I have trailed through endless reams of wedding magazines for ideas. I'm still no wiser. I need to stay strong I must not let her bully me. Edward thinks its funny, he thinks telling me he'd marry me in my fleecy PJ's help me making a decision over what to wear. Men or should I say fiance's and their sisters.

After the shopping weekend we are flying back to LA with Alice. We complete on the house purchase and get our keys in a week, I want to celebrate by staying at the house. We'll have to camp out because the furniture won't be arriving for another couple of weeks.

Replies to our invitations are coming in thick and fast, some people I don't even know. I pass them all straight to Esme to co- ordinate. Esme assures me that the numbers are under control and the names I am not familiar with are influential physicians known to both Carlisle and Edward. I let it drop I know I'm wasting my breath complaining.

The compensation money from the hospital has come through and we've used most of it to buy the house. It means our mortgage is small and we won't be having to work all the hours god sends just to live in a nice house. Our joint savings will buy all our furniture and still leave us with some spare in case we need anything else.

I'd like to contribute to our honeymoon but Edward won't hear of it. He has it all planned out. It's a secret, everyone is sworn to secrecy. I hate secrets and I hate surprises even more.

Rob and Kristen can't make the wedding they are on a closed set or the next six months. They do instead send us a lovely message with their decline.

Alice's flight arrives at 2.15 I'm picking her up from JFK. I hate parking up at the airport its always so busy. Her flight is on time and I hear her before I actually see her. I pity the person who has been sat next to her for the last five hours. They will need a Valium or two, I cannot helping giggling a bit before she glides to my side.

She almost knocks me over with her exuberance. She's a real live wire. How someone so small can have so much energy and cause so much trouble I don't know. At least with Alice I don't need to make conversation. She doesn't let anyone get a word in. She doesn't even pause for breath. When we pull into the underground garage at the penthouse I am almost relieved.

Edward is waiting, a wry smile on his face. No wonder he chose to stay at home. He knew what she would be like. I'll have to think of a way to get back at him later. I might even enjoy it. Then again so might he. Alice is stayng at ours tonight then at her parents from tomorrow.

She has me up and ready for shopping by nine. Esme is joining us I hope she will keep Alice in check, if anyone can surely its her Mum. We decide to take a taxi, parking in the city is horrendous, Edward offered to drop us off but I want him to concentrate on ordering the furniture we'd picked out for our new home.

First stop is the Bridal Garden, they have lovely gowns but nothing that catches my eye at least for me. Next is Gabriella New York again lovely lovely gowns but nothing has that pull I know I need. I'm getting fed up and hungry. Esme and Alice have noted several tuxedos's they think suitable and will pass on the designs to Edward, Jasper and Carlisle. Charlie will go along quite happily with the majority.

After a brief stop for lunch our next appointment is at Kleinfield Manhattan. I'm aware its a really expensive designer store and Alice and Esme had to pull some strings to get us an appointment. The dresses on offer are exquisite. Each one more incredible than the last. They are all a little too OTT for my liking though, that is until we walk into another section. I see the sample straight away, it draws me in. I fall in love with it immediately. I always knew I would know what I was looking for as soon as I saw it.

The designer is Reem Acra, the dress perfect, elegant in its simplicity. Even Alice agrees it is perfect for me. Esme refuses to let me pay, she tells me Charlie has told her its on him. I know he won't be able to afford this sort of price and she'll never let me cover the rest. The dress has no price tag. Alice tells me if you look for the price you can't afford it. The dress will be designed just for me. The sample in the shop is only that, a sample. The designer takes my measurements and we agree when we want to collect the dress. We were lucky to pick up shoes and accessories at the same place. Now we can go home.

Edward has been warned not to ask questions when we get back. He seems surprised we have achieved our goal in one outing. He does though know I hate shopping. We are all going to Esme and Carlisle's for tea, Edward will drive us all over. Alice is staying with her parents until we fly back to LA. I'm glad actually she is a little over powering in close proximity. It makes me worry about our been in LA together. Edward consoles me with the fact that we will live in separate houses and not see each other every day all day like we have today. I agree I'm been a little over sensitive. It probably is wedding nerves or shopping nerves.

Tea is lovely, Carlisle has done a BBQ, its informal and fun. I feel myself relax as Edward slips an arm around my waist. The weather has stayed warm and we sit and talk on the patio for hours. We laugh and tease each other endlessly. I can tell it will be good to have Alice nearby, she and Edward are really close and he will appreciate her support especially for me until I'm settled and working again. He'll worry about me all day when he's at work. Having his sister and Jazz nearby will alleviate his worries over me being lonely.

I can feel myself dozing, the shopping and the fresh air has worn me out, Edward nudges me so we can make our exit.

"Come on sleepy head, lets get you home. Alice and Mum have worn you out haven't they?" Edward says nuzzling into my hair.

"Hmmm, I'm worn out, I really need to sleep." I say back to him.

We are hugged and kissed goodbye. I must fall asleep in the car. Edward wakes me up when he pulls into the garage.

"Bella love we're home."

We walk hand in hand up to our apartment. I am exhausted to say the least, I ache all over too. I decide a hot bath is just the thing to help me relax some more and ease my aches. The bath is running so I undress and lie on the bed. I turn my ipod on low. The soothing melody of Michael Buble relaxes me even more, I have to make sure I don't fall asleep before my bath.

Edward is already in the bath when I walk back into the room.

"Hey, that was my bath, better make some room for me lover boy." I say as seductively as I can.

Sitting between my fiance's legs leaning back into his chest is wonderful. The bubbles surround us and he massages my shoulders which feels great. With the lights dimmed its also very erotic. I can feel Edward becoming more and more aroused. Do I have the energy to make love with him? Oh I think I can find the extra energy from somewhere. Making love with Edward is the most incredible feeling I could ever hope to experience.

I manage to twist around a little so that I can kiss him. Our passions rise as we become more and more aroused.

"Bella we need to get out of the bath and into bed. I want to make love to you, show you how you make me feel. I love you Bella and I want you right now."

His words turn me to mush, he has to lift me out of the tub. I wouldn't have managed it on my own. He has towels waiting and wraps us both up. Once we are semi dry we both crawl into bed, we never stop touching each other. Our kisses are long and sweet. I love this man to distraction. Soon I will be his wife. When he left Forks all those years ago when he let me devastated I never thought we would be together again. I feel so lucky.

My tiredness evaporates as soon as he enters me, my breathing is stilted, my lips don't want to leave his but there are other parts of him I want to devour. My orgasm is upon me so quickly taking me into another world. The look on his face when I lose control is breath taking. He ll like me still cannot believe the magic we create when we are together. His pace changes as he rides out my second orgasm. His own building as his thrusting becomes more and more intense, deeper and faster. He finally lets go of his release as he cries out my name.

Tears fall from my eyes I cannot stop them. The whole day has been so incredibly emotional. His love making tonight taking me over the edge. My heightened emotive state I'm sure because of the wedding, shopping for the dress, completing on our house purchase and choosing a new place to live and work. I have no doubts over Edward and I, we are one, perfect together. I have always known that

When I Fall in Love it would be forever...

_Next chapter will be the house and the wedding before the epilogue._


	25. Chapter 25

**When I Fall in Love**

Once again thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't been able to respond to you all personally. Work is busy, I do crappy hours and I write at the most ungodly hours. I really do appreciate every review I receive. Thank You all. Enjoy as we near the end of this Bella and Edward love story.

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

I was getting as bad as Alice or at the very least she was rubbing off on me. I was like a kid in a sweetie shop. On our flight to LA I was so hyper even the stewardess gave us a wide berth. Edward chuckled and smiled his most lovely smile at everyone. I think all the other passengers felt sorry for him.

LAX was manic, it was so big and so busy. Everyone dashing around at a hundred miles per hour. I was relieved when we were outside and heading towards a waiting Jasper in the car park. Hugs and kisses all around settle me down a bit. Jazz had arranged for a hire car to be waiting for Edward and I at their place. We needed to be mobile whilst we were here. I wanted to look at a couple of school locations, although because it was the holidays I couldn't actually look around inside. It gave me the opportunity to rule out schools that were too far away from our new house or that I didn't like the look of.

Our hire car was a sleek Merc convertible, it felt right for the city but wrong for us. Edward and I weren't flashy car people. Edward drives a Volvo for gods sake. The car would serve its purpose whilst we were here and get us around. I might even catch a few rays too. Our first appointment is at four o'clock, we're to meet with our estate agent and solicitor to sign the final agreement and collect our keys. Edward and I keep glancing at each other, we are both so excited. A whole new chapter in our lives is about to start, a home of our own in a new city, new jobs and as newly weds. The wedding was coming upon us thick and fast now. I can't wait.

The solicitors office is light open and airy. An efficient receptionist shows us to a room where we wait for the others to join us. My hands are shaking as I sign my name on the deed. My signature looks appalling compared to Edward's elegant script. When two lots of keys are handed over I cannot stop a squeal of delight escaping from me. Edward laughs.

Driving through LA on our way to the house scares me to death, there is so much traffic and some of the areas look decidedly unsafe. Once we are out on the coastal highway and heading up into the hills I feel a sense of calm. The scenery is stunning as we climb higher and higher. The houses around here are few and far between all huge and no doubt belonging to someone famous or hugely important. When we finally reach the turn off into our little estate we are met at the security barrier by a huge man with the name Billy. We complete forms and have our photo's taken for our ID card's, entry into the estate is by way of a barrier. Once we are settled our new cars will be fitted with a chip that the high tech security barrier can read as we approach. It will automatically let us in. No one will be allowed entry to our private road unless security is expecting them or they have a chipped car. I think to myself its all a bit too James Bond for me. Do Edward and I need this level of security? Probably not but if we can afford it why not. At least we'll feel safe

I refuse to let him carry me over the threshold today, he can do that when we come back for good as man and wife. Today I just want to get a feel for the place. Every wall is painted cream, I have a blank canvas with which to work. The kitchen fittings and tiles are perfect, just as I would have chosen. The sleek marble floors throughout a natural stone colour. Its so quiet, I jump a bit when Edward comes up behind me holding our camping gear for tonight. We've brought a double airbed and champagne. Alice bless her has packed us a picnic basket full of sandwiches and pastries.

I make notes as we go from room to room. A list of our requirements and colour schemes is agreed upon by both of us. We have already chosen and ordered the main furniture. It will be arriving before we go back to New York.

Hand in hand we take in the cool early evening air and sit on our patio steps champagne glasses in hand.

"Cheers love, here's to new beginnings and a life time of happiness. I love you Bella." Edward says gazing deeply into my now misted over eyes.

" Oh Edward I love you so much, I cannot wait to start our new life here. It's perfect just like you." I lean into him and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

We sit for a good while longer just enjoying the peace and tranquility of the setting. Knowing it is ours and we can do this every day if we want to makes me smile. We both automatically know when its time to go in and call it a night. We had already prepared our blow up bed. We'd howled with laughter earlier trying to get the air compressor to work properly. I wasn't convinced we wouldn't wake up on a flat mattress on the hard cold floor. It was an adventure if nothing else. I had remembered to bring toiletries so we were able to take a long hot shower. We had done so together but nothing happened, I think we were both a bit nervous, silly really. We knew each other so well, maybe we would wait until we were married to christen our new house. Maybe! Yeh I seriously doubted I was going to be able to keep my hands off him all night never mind until after the wedding. I

It was Edward who remembered to buy a duvet, I was so busy stressing over the airbed and compressor covers went completely out of my head. Good job my husband to be is so organised. Snuggled under the duvet naked next to the man I adore is like a dream come true. I can feel sleep taking over me, I want to make love with him but I'm so tired. I cannot fight the pull of a good nights sleep.

When I wake the birds are singing and its light. It still feels early and Edward is still hard and fast asleep next to me. His arm draped across my stomach. I need to use the bathroom but I don't want to disturb him. I do however manage to crawl out from under his arm without waking him. In the bathroom I take the opportunity to freshen up a bit. I brush my teeth and try to sort out my bed hair.

As I crawl back under the covers he turns and looks into my eyes.

"Thought you'd left me Swan."

"Never, not in a million lifetimes."

"Good to hear, you smell all minty. You have me at a disadvantage I've got morning breath."

"Good job I'm not going to kiss you then isn't it Dr Cullen."

"You aren't?"

"Not your mouth anyway" I say with a giggle.

I show him exactly what I mean. I make love to my husband to be and he lets me. He moans and groans in appreciation of my worshipping his body. His manhood strains for attention. I cannot refuse and spend the next few minutes giving it all the attention it deserves. He's near completion I can tell his breathing is now laboured and his stomach muscles are tight. I decide I want him inside me when he releases. I drop a tiny kiss on its head as I move back up his body. I don't care about his morning breath anymore I have dick breath now anyway. I pull his bottom lip into my mouth and suck it hard. He matches me kiss for kiss. I have always loved kissing Edward even now in the throes of hot sex kissing him means so much more. The realisation of this takes my breath away.

I slip over his manhood and let it find what it is seeking. I grant him full access to my hot, extremely wet core. He feels so good as he fills me up with his length. I control our pace for now. I raise my hips and make him almost slip from me. I make sure his tip remains inside and thrust down to take him back into me over and over again. The sensations are so intense. Edward's eyes are closed his face tells a story of the things he is feeling. Every thrust has him grimacing in both agony and ecstasy. He flips us over and takes control. His pace now hard and fast. He needs his release. I have already cum around him and am near to doing so again.

"Edward, please I need you so badly, give it to me please baby."

"Bella I love you so fucking much, you, this is so incredible."

We fall over the precipice together. He collapses onto me but somehow his weight is not uncomfortable. It makes me feel even closer to him. Our breathing takes a while to get back to normal. We lay content in each others arms.

"Wow Bella that was something else."

"It certainly was love, problem is Dr that you now have an awful lot to live up to." I say teasing him.

He rolls his eyes at me and gets up. I stare at his beautiful naked form as he walks slowly to the bathroom. I cannot resist following him quietly. The shower is christened this morning too.

Once we are clean and dressed for the day, we take off and head to the nearest café bar for breakfast. The first lot of furniture is arriving at three and Alice and Jazz are meeting us at the house to help us move stuff into place. Breakfast of hot croissants soaked in butter and jam are just what we need. The weather is good, not too hot we are both in shorts and sunglasses.

" I could get used to living like this love." I tell him in between a sip of my hot latte.

"You will I'm sure, we'll have to make sure we take the time to explore and find quirky little places like this. We'll have to make a list of places to go we like." he says laying his head back taking in some rays.

We walk around the immediate area for half an hour just getting a feel of the place. One of our security men Billy told us which way to head. He's a nice guy, he told us there are six of them working the gate, they also manage the gardening crews and manage all the maintenance crews when and if work required. Their names are Joe, Paulie, Jonno, Chris and Davey. He assures us they are all good guys, all ex military. I suppose having two A list Hollywood superstars to look after well trained security is key. I still feel its all too OTT for Edward and I.

Back at the house the furniture van arrives, Alice and Jazz pull up at almost the same time. Today we're getting the sofa and lounge chairs, the dining room suite and the bedroom furniture. Another shop are delivering stuff like bed linens, towels and the like after four o'clock. The delivery men put everything in whatever room we want. Alice and Jazz aren't needed really and spend looking around getting a feel for the place.

"It's got a lovely private feels guys, you did well with your choice." Jazz remarks

"Alice did well to find it for us" I reply truthfully.

"She sure did." Edward says wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

When the delivery men leave we spend time pulling and pushing the furniture around. When we are happy with all its positioning I go to the fridge and open a bottle of wine I had brought yesterday. Chinking of glasses and much celebration follows as Alice and Jazz welcome us to LA and our new home. The linens, towels etc all arrive and Alice and I put those all away. Kitchen cupboards are filled with new crockery and drawers are full of cutlery. I even find a home for the twenty bale towel set Edward ordered. I place two in each bathroom and place the rest in the airing cupboard. It's starting to feel like home a bit now.

Tonight we'll sleep in our new marital bed. We'd both chosen a queen sized solid oak bed frame. The natural oak colour would go great with the sage and gold theme I'd chosen for our room. Edward agreed. It was perfect. Alice helped me make up the bed, the sheets were crisp Egyptian cotton and huge. Once the dressing was done I stood back and admired our work.

"Not bad Miss Cullen not bad at all." I say laughing.

This brings Edward and Jazz into the room.

"It looks great love, the colours look amazing with the cream walls. It will be our sanctuary." he drops a quick kiss on my head.

A swift rap on the front door surprises me. I didn't think we'd be getting any unexpected visitors living here. Edward and I walk towards the door together.

It's Billy, he's holding a huge bouquet of flowers and a handful of mail.

"Sorry to disturb you folks, thought I'd bring these up for you Miss Swan, Dr Cullen and deliver your mail by hand today. It will normally be delivered by one of us to the mailbox at the end of your drive. I just wanted to say on behalf of all the guys. Welcome to your new home."

" Thank you Billy for your kind welcome, please pass on our thanks to the rest of the guys. Once we're here permanently we'll call into the gate house and introduce ourselves to everyone properly." Edward says.

I'm walking back into the lounge with the flowers. A small card tucked inside is printed with a short note reading

_**Welcome to the street**...** Rob and Kristen.**_

How lovely even though they weren't here they had not forgotten we were moving in. It made me smile.

Edward rolled his eyes when he saw the note, he knew my soft stop for Rob just got a whole lot bigger. I laughed with him, I loved this man more than my own life. We were going to have a wonderful life together.

Our time in LA came to end all too soon. We had to get back to New York and finalise the wedding plans. I hated leaving the house our home now. I suppose I should be content knowing that the next time we come here its for good and we'll be married.

New York was much cooler than LA even in the height of summer. I hoped the weather would hold for our wedding. The gazebo only held Edward and I as well as the minister. I'd let Esme worry about the weather. Everything was done. The only things left were the flowers on the day and the wedding party meal a couple of nights before.

Charlie was flying in early, he was staying with Carlisle and Esme. The wedding party meal went off without a hitch. Everyone got along and I relaxed a little more. I'd been feeling really really tired I suppose the whole house and wedding thing took more out of me than I cared to admit.

Tomorrow I would spend the night alone, no Edward to cuddle up to. I felt bereft I know it was only one night but I'd miss him like crazy. He was not only my lover and soon to be husband he was my best friend and my rock. The way I feel about him scares me sometimes its so intense I need him like I need air to breathe. My saving grace is that I know he feels the same way about me.

Tonight we are both quiet, we just sit quietly holding hands sharing a glass of wine. Going to bed tonight we walk slowly hand in hand. I feel silly, its tradition before your wedding not to see the groom. I hate the stupid tradition. I curl around him, my head on his chest, no need for sex tonight our feelings are crystal clear just laying here with each other.

I'm driving up to The Hampton's tomorrow with Esme and Alice, we'll stay at the house so that all the fitting and make up etc can be done the next day. Edward and the men will drive up the morning of the wedding.

Saying goodbye is so hard so painful. Tears threaten in my eyes. He tells me off saying it will only be till tomorrow. It feels like a lifetime away. I don't want to let him go when the doorbell down stairs rings. He has to pull my arms from around him.

"Bella love, please don't do this. I'll see you tomorrow remember I feel exactly the same as you do. I love you remember that please." he drops a small but tender kiss on my open lips and pushes me towards the door.

As I walked away from the love of my life, my reason for being alive. I felt like I was going to die. How was I going to get through the next 24 hours without him. In the lift going down I let my head take over my thoughts. The sensible educated Bella was screaming stop being an idiot and get over it. It's 24 hours then we have the rest of our lives. Sensible Bella knows Edward loves me and is feeling just as vulnerable as me right now. The not so sensible vulnerable lack of confidence Bella is terrified I cannot get through the day without him. He is my every breath. I need him by my side to just exist. As I walk towards Esme I go into a full blown panic attack.

Luckily she sees me fall to my knees gasping for breath. She is out of the car and running to me whilst screaming at Edward on her mobile phone. How he gets to me so quickly I don't know or care. I immediately feel better once his safe strong arms wrap around me. My breathing calms down and my heart rate slows. I feel such a fool. It feels so good having him kiss my head and hair and whisper sweet nothings in my ear.

"I'm not leaving her Mum, you saw what happened, I'll drive us up to the house, you can come too. I'll stay out of your way once we're there. She needs me around Mum you can see that."

Esme agrees with him. She will go back home alone and collect Alice and Angela they will drive up later. Edward and I will go up on our own now once I've calmed right down and Edward is happy for me to travel.

I feel so foolish and tears start to fall as Esme bends down to kiss me goodbye.

"We'll see you up there Bella, you just rest up and let my son take care of you."

I'm so sorry Esme, I don't know what happened." I say in between sobs.

I used to have panic attacks before. I was almost catatonic when Edward and first split up back in the old days. The panic attacks used to be far more frequent, I'd thought they'd gone for good since getting back with Edward. Obviously not. I was under more pressure than I realised obviously. The Paul Ridgeway stuff, the house, the move and now the wedding all taking their toll_. _

A couple of hours later Edward said we were okay to set off. He was very caring and never strayed far from my side or sight. He was my security blanket. We held hands all the way up to the house. When we arrived he settled himself into one of the spare rooms before joining me on the patio.

"The garden is looking good love, I hear the weather is set to be fine again tomorrow."

I don't care about the garden or the weather I just want us to be married. I need to be his forever. I'm much quieter than normal, he seems almost reluctant to leave my side even when some time later Esme, Alice and Angela show up. Their arms are full of goodies for our girly night. I'm embarrassed for poor Edward now having to be here on his own whilst us girls enjoy my last night of freedom.

A long passionate kiss and big hug later he makes his way to his room. I pod in hand. I feel so much better knowing he is near. We sit out on the patio and get through three bottles of wine, well Esme, Alice and Angela do I make do with a solitary glass.

I'm tired, worn out actually I assume from the attack earlier and knowing tomorrow is our big day. I make my excuses and say goodnight. They are still on the patio so I sneak into Edward's room. What they don't know won't kill them I know he won't turn me away.

My eyes feast on my delicious husband to be. He is laid on the top of the bed dressed only in a pair of black PJ bottoms. His eyes are shut and he is listening to music. Occasionally he make the odd movement with his hand like he's drumming or playing the guitar. I could stand and watch him all night. He obviously senses being watched and his eyes meet mine. A wry smile reaches his lips. He motions for me to join him on the bed.

"Far too many clothes Bella" he whispers as he pulls me down onto the bed with him. It takes me only seconds to strip off down to my undies. Tonight is not about sex its about us being together almost like the first night in our new house. He gets up and rifles through his bag. He throws me a baggy t shirt, I immediately remove my bra and pants and slip his t shirt over my head.

Cuddled up next to him, my head resting on his chest makes everything alright. No more worries, no more panic attacks. He turns out the light so we won't be disturbed. There is no reason why anyone should come into my or Edward's room before eight in the morning. I set an alarm for seven so I can high tall it back to mine before anyone discovers I've not slept alone.

We are both content to just be together, hold each other, talk quietly. Kiss occasionally. He makes me feel whole, he completes me. I must drift off and so must he. We are woken up early when Alice crashes into the bedroom screaming to Edward

"She's gone Edward, Bella has gone."

She comes to an immediate halt when she sees us in the bed together

"No she hasn't Mum she's here with Edward just where she shouldn't be. Bella what were you told about not seeing the groom before the wedding? Edward you knew the rules why did you let her stay?"

She actually sounds mad with us. We both ignore her. I snuggle even closer to him and we pull the covers over us. Esme joins Alice and it is encouraging when we hear her tinkling laughter. She knows we just want to be together, she shuts the bedroom door telling Alice to leave us be. She knows we'll get up and ready when we have to.

I pull myself up so I can look into his face. He is so beautiful, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Today I get to keep him for good. I cannot resist touching his face delicately with my fingers. He sighs and snuggles into my touch. When I lean down and kiss him I feel totally alive. No fears today, I feel like I can conquer the world when he is close by my side.

"Edward about yesterday, I'm so sorry for spoiling your plans with the boys. I just think the house, the move and everything got to me. Being here with you like this has healed me. I feel a million dollars today thanks to you."

"Bella you are my number one priority, seeing you like that scared me to death. If I can't help with woman I love when she needs me most there is no hope. A night out with the boys can always happen after we're married Bella. I needed you to be okay for whats going down here today."

We are getting married in less than eight hours. Outside the bedroom pandemonium reigns. I suppose we better get up and start getting ready for the day.

Esme lets us eat breakfast together much to Alice's disgust. We sit and stare at each other, holding hands under the table. When the rest of the men arrive Edward is whisked away from me and even I can laugh at his unhappy face.

"I'll see you in the gazebo at four my love." I shout as he's pulled away by Jazz, Carlisle and Charlie.

Esme is watching me closely or any reaction.

"I'm fine today honestly. Spending last night with Edward healed me completely Esme honestly. I just needed to be with him thats all. Can I tell you something, sleeping in your son's arms makes me feel so safe, so loved I cannot fail having his love and strength on my side. Know this Esme no one will ever love him like I do."

"I've known that since we lived in Forks Bella. Just try to heal yourself for you too."

"I will I promise, once today is over and we are moved into our new home I can start to really deal with all that has happened. I think we both need this fresh start."

Things really start to motor once lunch is over with Alice is still sulking, she thinks we set bad omens free spending the night together. Angela keeps her out of my way bless her.

The cake, the flowers the food all arrive and are expertly set out by a whirlwind otherwise known as Alice. I'm left to the stylist to be preened and coiffured. I'm buffed and waxed to within an inch of my life. Its time for the dress. It is as lovely as I remember and feels like a dream when its slipped over my head. It fits like a glove. I feel a million dollars. I must remember the name of the designer Reem Acra. Something to tell our grand children.

The finishing touches are put to my make which is very subtle anyway. I've never been one for caking make up on. I like to see eyes accentuated or lips high lighted, nothing too OTT. Alice works wonders with my make up today even though she still isn't talking to me. I feared at first she would make me look like a court jester but no she is the bigger person and makes me look beautiful.

When I stand up I can see tears in her eyes.

"Bella you look absolutely amazing, he is going to be blown away."

She dries her eyes and walks me to a full length mirror. I can hardly take in what or who I am seeing. Isabella Swan the klutz from Forks looks like something from a Milan runway. Now my eyes are misting up. A cough from behind me reveals my Dad Charlie. He cannot even get a word out, his tears fall freely.

"Bella sweetheart you look wonderful, I am so proud of you."

I walk up to him and kiss his wet cheek.

"Come on Dad lets get this show on the road."

I'm eager now to marry my handsome prince. When the music starts it all sound a little familiar. As Charlie and I walk towards the gazebo I realise it's the musicians from Central Park.

Then I see him. In all his glory he is stood looking like a god the smile on his face is for me. I feel so lucky that he loves me. When I reach him. He moves to shake Charlie's hand and I hear him thank him for giving us his blessing. Then he turns to me and slowly takes my hand, his eyes never leave mine. He mouths to me 'hey beautiful you look amazing.'

Our guest fade into obscurity as I don't even take in what the minister is saying. It takes a gentle squeeze from Edward's hand on mine to bring me back to reality. I was off in some far away place somewhere I like to call heaven. We make our vows in front of god and our family and friends. When the minister finally tells him to kiss his bride he pulls me to him and kisses me breathless.

Cheering and clapping from our guests remind us we are not alone. Everyone joins us in celebrating our marriage. At speech time Edward talks about our past, our present and our future. No one is in any doubt we were made for each other. The weather and whole day has been perfect. Now as Twilight comes upon us the guests start to take their leave. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper are staying at a local hotel so we can have the house to ourselves. We don't leave for our secret honeymoon until tomorrow. Charlie is flying back to Forks later tonight, Carlisle will drive him to the airport. He can't stay he has work tomorrow.

When we are alone I join my new husband on the patio. I'm still in my wedding dress. I was going to change but Edward said not to, he wanted to take the dress off me later. He looks great still although more casual now, his shirt is open at the collar and he has rolled the sleeves up. I think he looks as sexy as hell. I cannot resist chewing my bottom lip in anticipation of what will happen later. When Edward looks up and sees what I am doing he is on me in a flash.

He carries me bridal style through the house and into the master suite. The room is lit by hundreds of tiny tea lights and the bed is covered in thousands upon thousand of rose petals. The smell in the room is heady and adds to the feeling of sexiness. He stands me up in front of the bed and kisses me slowly, our passion grows with each movement. His hands roam over me until they find the zip on the back of my wedding gown.

"Ye know I'll have fantasy forever about you in this dress Bella but right now it has to go."

I groan into his mouth as he deepens our kiss. As the dress falls away it reveals an ivory teddy and matching pair of boy shorts. Edwards eyes grow even larger as he swallows and tries to remain in control. I start to fumble with his shirt buttons not wanting him in more clothes than me. I struggle a bit so decide I'm better going straight for his trousers. His belt and zip are easier. He steps out of the trousers and unbuttons the rest of his shirt for me.

I watch in amazement as he strips off for me. I can feel my pants getting wetter by the second. I can smell my own arousal, I know he can smell it too. Our eyes lock and we move at the same time. This first time as man and wife is quick our need is too great to spend time on foreplay and taking our time. I want him right now. He doesn't let me down.

We make love many times during the course of the evening and night. Waking each other up desperate to fill a craving. Finally sated we sleep as dawn breaks.

When his alarm goes off I want to turn it off and sleep the rest of the day away. He won't let me. We have to get ready for our honeymoon. He tells me I'm already packed, Alice and Esme have taken care of all that for me. I'm a little frustrated that I'm not allowed to choose my own honeymoon attire.

"Bella that would give the game away" is all he keeps telling me.

At the airport we are flying from East Hampton I know from the size of this place means we are going wherever it is we are going by private jet. Edward loves to spend money. I need to get him to understand that I don't need fancy cars, flashy holidays all I need is him.

Even once we are on board I am non the wiser. The crew are obviously in on the secret because even when the captain speaks to us he never mentions our destination. He tells us the flying time only and hopes we enjoy the flight. Some hours later we are told to fasten our seatbelts as we prepare to land. Edward won't let me look out of the window. He is being very unfair.

As we taxi to a halt the crew open the doors and I am hit with blast of hot dry air. Down the steps off the plane we are greeted by a chauffeur who guides us to his waiting vehicle. I can see we are on an island I can see the sea around us. It looks tropical. I still have no idea where we are though...

_I've just read on the internet that the honeymoon scenes are to be filmed in and around Brazil next week. Rob Kristen and Taylor are flying out there to prep for filming. Have to ask why would Taylor be going on their honeymoon? I've seen a previous interview saying that the honeymoon scenes will be filmed wherever on a closed set with just Rob, Kristen the director and camera crew. Why do these internet sites make up stories like this. Do they really think we believe them?_

_Any thoughts where Edward and Bella are on their honeymoon? let me know_


	26. Chapter 26Epilogue

**When I Fall in Love**

_**Thanks as usual to SM who owns all that is Twilight. **_

_**Thanks to all who read and review, your comments mean an awful lot. **_

_**Great pictures of the honeymoon in Brazil. Does Rob look hot or what? **_

**Chapter 26**

**BPOV**

I'm still no wiser to where we are. The place looks quiet. The airport if you can really call it that has no others planes around. Once our luggage is in the waiting car we are driven by our chauffeur along the coastal road. The scenery is breathtaking, I see not one other person. There are houses dotted sporadically in between lush pine groves and palm trees. The beaches I see are also deserted and the sand is clean and white, the sea crystal clear and inviting.

About half and hour later we slow down and turn down towards the beach. We enter a private road and I cannot even see our destination until we have driven another few minutes. The house when it comes into view is simple in design, its situated so privately it will be perfect for Edward and I's honeymoon. The car pulls into an underground garage just big enough to house two cars. The driver takes our luggage out of the boot and carries it into the house.

Edward helps me out of the car and after a short kiss we walk into the house hand in hand. I'm in awe of the sight that stands before me. The house is set on some sort of platform and is set high above the beach and back into the hillside in a private cove. The side facing the ocean is all glass, french folding doors span the whole rear elevation. It's breathtaking.

I walk around slowly and try to take in my surroundings. Edward follows me chuckling.

"Do you like it Bella love?"

"No Edward, I don't like it. I love it." I turn and throw myself into his waiting arms.

Sub consciously I think I hear the front door close as we are left alone. Edward tells me that the island is privately owned and situated in the Caribbean Sea. The owner is a wealthy English entrepreneur, the island is called Necker he has a large estate in another part of the island. This house along with all the others we've seen are for the use of his friends and family as well as trusted employees. Each totally private and yet all having the easy access to the owners trusted staff.

The wide wooden staircase leading from the house to the private beach is well worn but sturdy. I drag my husband with me as I go to explore outside. On the beach the view of the house is deceptive. You would never know what was inside from ths view. I love everything about our honeymoon island and our honeymoon house. Edward knows me so well.

We wander on the beach hand in hand. We are dressed casually but I long to be free of my clothes in a swimsuit so that I can swim in the inviting blue sea. We don't talk we don't need to. We are totally at ease in each others company and when we have walked for a reasonable period of time and come to the large outcrop of rock providing us with our privacy we sit on the warm white sand and just look out to sea.

We are snuggled closely and I feel Edward nuzzle into my hair several times.

"What are you thinking Bella love?" he asks casually.

"I'm thinking that I am the luckiest woman in the world right now, here on a beautiful island with my beautiful husband whom I love more than words could ever tell him. I'm wishing that even though we have only just arrived and we have three wonderful weeks here I wish just you and me could stay here forever."

I turn my head to his so that we can kiss. It starts out as a simple gentle kiss but soon becomes much more passionate and urgent. I manage to push us back so that we are laying on the sand. I hover over him, he doesn't stop me. It would be so easy to undress him and make slow tender love to him right here, but we've just arrived and I'm eager to unpack and get settled so we can really start to enjoy our honeymoon. I'm sure we'll have plenty of opportunity to make love out here on the beach again. I make a mental note to make sure we do so.

Back in the house I go to start our unpacking, Edward checks the kitchen, he had given instruction of what we wanted in the cupboards and fridge. His requests must have been followed because he soon pokes his head around the bedroom door and ask me what I want to eat. He must read my face, eyes or thoughts because food is off the agenda for the next hour.

Eventually we drag ourselves out of bed and head to the shower. It has always been one of the most sensual places that Edward and I make love, once again the luxury wet room gives us enough space and the hot water and powerful water jets add to the sensuality of our lovemaking. Sated we head to the kitchen hand in hand.

For a snack we decide on toasted cheese ham and tomato sandwiches with a tossed salad. A glass of cold white wine washes it all down well. Now dressed in shorts over our swimsuits we head back to the beach. We each carry a large beach towel, I've remembered to bring lots of sun lotion so we don't burn. I'm looking forward to rubbing it all over Edward.

We settle just a few feet from the edge of the sea. Dropping everything onto the towels he drags me into the water. It doesn't even feel cold, the temperature is tepid. It's crystal clear and there is sand under foot for quite a way out. We wade out until it starts to drop quite steeply. I hang onto Edward my arms wrapped around his neck. Being so much taller than me he can walk out farther. Soon we are swimming in the lovely warm Caribbean Sea. All around us colourful little fishes swim. I hope somewhere in the house are snorkels. I'm sure there will be, if not I'll make sure I ask the staff next time they come around.

Tired now I head back to dry off and sunbathe. I rub sun lotion all over as I watch Edward continue to swim. He seems completely relaxed, I'm so happy he is happy. This break will do him and me the world of good. It means we can start our new life completely fresh and relaxed. I've brought some of our wedding messages with me I want to take some time to read through them and whilst I'm here take time to reply and thank people for their good wishes and lovely gifts.

He plonks himself by my side and drips all over when he steals a kiss.

"Yuk you're all wet', I tell him.

"Want to help me dry off?" he replies wiggling his eyebrows.

How could anyone not fall head over heels in with him, just looking at him makes me weak at the knees and my knickers very wet. I cannot help but chew on my bottom lip. I know if he sees he'll know I'm perving over him again. Something I do several times a day.

"Lotion me up love?" he says casually, thankully he does not look at me and I get time to regroup my thoughts.

"Sure baby, lie down."

I take much too long but enjoy every second of rubbing the sun lotion into his delectable body. Can feel my body react the moment I touch him. The spark is immediate I wonder if he feels it too. One look into his eyes gives me my answer.

"Later love, I know; I feel it too." he says in the sexiest voice ever.

I can feel a blush cover my whole body, he's my husband now why am I blushing?

"Bella love, you are incredible and I love it when you blush, it makes me want you even more when you blush all over. I'll prove it at great length a little bit later but for now lets take in the sun, I'm sure you didn't want to spend the whole three weeks in bed even though that idea sounds very appealing to me right now."

Looking into his beautiful eyes I can see the love he has for me and I melt all over again. I cannot help myself lower my lips to his and kissing him with what can only be described as a dirty kiss promising much much more later.

I'm not a sun bather I love the idea but I fidget, I get bored or I fall asleep. I didn't want to sleep in case I snored. I'd been told over and over by Angela in the past that on holidays we'd taken I'd fallen asleep on a sunbed an snored. I don't know if I snore in bed at night Edward has teased me about it before but I didn't believe him. I roll over onto my stomach and watch him. I could lay here all day and be happy just looking at him.

We both know when we have had enough sun for the day. I don't want us to over do it too soon. We head back in. I take the first shower, if we share we'll never get out and someone needs to prepare dinner. I dress casually in a simple strapless sundress which falls to my ankles. The material is light and floaty and it hangs beautifully. The deep orange colour makes it perfect for a holiday setting.

In the kitchen I start to prepare our dinner, we'd decided on salmon steaks tonight, baked in butter and served on a bed on brown rice with a side salad. Fresh fruit adorns most of the kitchen surfaces so I make a quick fruit salad inside brandy baskets for our sweet.

When Edward finally joins me and I turn to speak to him my voice catches in my throat. He looks incredible dressed casually in khaki cotton slacks and a short sleeved white shirt, the shirt he wears open at the neck in fact having a longer second look I can see that several buttons are undone showing his chest hair and making my girly bits throb yet again.

How I manage to get through dinner I really don't know, I just want to get him naked and have my way with him. My eyes undress him at every opportunity.

"Are you alright Bella? You are very quiet." he asks a little concerned.

"I am more than alright Edward, I'm fantastic you look incredible and I'm doing my best to enjoy a nice meal and not jump your bones. I hope you realise just how difficult it is sitting here looking at you. I want you so badly right now it hurts."

I let my eyes drop to my lap, I'm embarrassed by how irrational my thoughts are. He's my husband and I have him all day every day forever, I'm struggling myself a little to understand the strength of my feelings for him sexually. Yes we had always had a very healthy sex life and were totally compatible in that department as well as many others. These thoughts though even after only looking at him were so heightened. Maybe I'm turning into a sex maniac or something. No I don't want other men like I want him, its almost like he's my life source and I need him physically to survive.

"Bella" he catches his breath now too " I do understand, I feel everything that you do and more, believe me. When you were in the shower earlier I sat dreaming up reasons why I should join you and make love to you, I argued with myself that you need time on your own to shower without me pawing at you. I got a hard on when you walked out that door I do every time I look at you Bella. I know you feel it too I can see it in your eyes every time our eyes meet. I thinks its part of who we are love. It's called true love, soul mates finding one another."

He leans over and kisses me gently, my embarrassment is gone. He feels the same as me, had I have not been silly I would have known it was our special bond. We spend the next half hour washing up together and clearing away. Its so comfortable doing the ordinary things together I love it. I shoo him to get the patio ready, I'm bringing the wine and the pile of stuff I've brought from the wedding I want us to go through them together.

The lounging furniture on the high patio is luxurious and very comfortable. We sit snuggled up and a large sofa. We've sunk into the massive cushions and it would be so easy to fall asleep. We take turns to read out the cards and messages. They are all lovely. I make notes so that we can send personal replies to each and every one. A yawn escapes and Edward pulls me up and we go in for the night.

Alice has made sure my night wardrobe is well stocked but I really don't need negligee's or fancy peignoirs. I need to be naked and with my husband.

We walk slowly round the house turning off all the lights and locking the doors. Hand in hand we head to our sanctuary the bedroom. He doesn't take his eyes off me. I'm melting and wetter than I have ever been in my life. If he doesn't take me soon I'm going to spontaneously combust. My eyes plead with him to touch me. He doesn't he walks slowly around me dropping small teasing kisses along my bare shoulders. The sundress is only held up by the fitted bodice and he is soon releasing my breasts from the dress. It falls to the floor and I am stood in only the tiniest skin toned thong. Once again his breath catches as he takes me in. His hands are now all over me. I'm on fire and I feel wonderful.

He kisses me deeply, his tongue gently licks my lips and asks for entrance which I immediately grant. Our tongue's dance before they fight for dominance. I want and need to be closer to him and take a step closer into his arms. I let my hands finds their way under his shirt and caress his sculptured body. His shirt is off in seconds and his trousers soon follow. Now stood only in boxers and having a prominent erection I move us to the bed. I crawl on first and pull him with me.

I take my knickers off and remove his boxers, our mouths and lips never parting. There are lots of small groans and moans as each little touch sets us both more and more on fire. I want him inside me but I also want this incredible foreplay to go on and on. His tongue leaves my mouth and continues to set me on fire along my neck and down to my breasts. One hand caresses whilst the other devours my nipples and it feels so good. My hands rake through his sex hair, I cannot resist pulling and tugging. I hope I don't hurt him. He doesn't complain.

As he makes his way down my body I writhe under him. As he reaches his destination I cannot help but buck into his face. His tongue is creating havoc as he flicks my clit and I start to feel my orgasm nearing completion. His fingers enter me and find my G spot and I am gone...

When he crawls back up my slick body he slips into my wetness and hisses as he does. He doesn't move at first I don't think he can. He'll cum too soon if he does, being inside me even still, feels so so good. We kiss some more and then he starts to thrust, slowly at first, almost withdrawing from me. My breathing is ragged he feels so toe curlingly beautiful buried deep inside me. Our pace picks up and he goes deeper and deeper and it feels incredible.

"God Edward it feels so good, you are so good. I love you so much baby, harder, faster deeper please baby I need to cum and I want you as deep as you can go. Please Edward I need you."

"Bella I want to cum too but love I don't want to stop it feels so good."

I think it is inevitable that we both cum in a shattering orgasm moments later. Once we get our breaths back and we are laying side by side I start to giggle.

"Its not supposed to be funny love, its supposed to be romantic, heartfelt lovemaking. You'll give me a complex."

I know he's teasing. I fall asleep wrapped in the arms of my lovely new husband and I couldn't be happier.

When I wake its light and the bed at the side of me is empty. A quick check at the clock tells me its just after eight. I get up do the bathroom run and slip on a cami top and shorts.

Edward is in the kitchen, he's making our breakfast. He is wearing only a pair a shorts. Once agin my thoughts turn x rated. He turns to me and smiles and I nearly fall over. He sits me at the patio table and serves me poached eggs on brown toasted with freshly squeezed orange and mango juice. We talk casually and the food is delicious. He's quite the chef.

"What do you want to do today love?" he asks casually.

"Stay here and relax with you and sun bathe and swim." I tell him.

We have plenty of time to explore the island. We have at our disposal a jeep so we can get around the island. We'll do some exploring in the days ahead I'm I just want to spend with my husband on the beach.

"Good me too, plenty of time for sight seeing later."

I wash and clear up as Edward cooked. He goes off to ready for the day. A small smile comes to my lips as I'm drying the dishes. I am so happy sometimes I need to pinch myself. I never knew I could get this lucky.

I'm brought back to reality with my husbands lips on my neck. I swivel into his arms and kiss him deeply.

"I love you so much Edward Cullen, never ever doubt that."

I don't doubt it for a minute love and I love you too just as much."

He drops another quick kiss on my lips before sending me off to shower and put a bathing suit on. I've never liked bikini's I much prefer an all in one , the ones I have are just as sexy and almost as skimpy. Edward's reaction to them when I showed him proved that.

Today after my shower I plump for a tiny purple number, halter neck and held together at the bust by a gold ring. Its cut very high in the leg so its a good job I'm well waxed. A brief exam in the bathroom mirror leaves me satisfied I look okay. I cover the suit for now with a sarong skirt tied at my hip.

Edward is already situated at the water edge. He is sitting in the water just at edge of the surf. He is staring out to sea. He appears to be miles away in his own little world. He doesn't even hear me approach. When I sit myself down with him he turns to me and smiles his most breath taking smile and I melt.

"Hey, you okay baby, you looked a little lost in thought there?" I drop a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm more than okay Bella I was just thinking how perfect it is here, just you and me in the most perfect setting. I was wondering if we could live here forever or if you'd get bored of me."

"Me get bored of you? Yeah like that would ever happen. You'd be bored in three months itching to get back to work."

I rest my head on his shoulder for a moment before getting up and making my way to where I had placed our towels. The days goes pretty quickly we sun bathe, walk, talk and swim. We laugh and frolic in the clear water. Edward found the snorkels and we spend hours looking at the variety of fish swimming in large shoals just off our cove.

Where the days actually go I really don't know. We've been here over a week and haven't left the house or bay yet. We've had no need to. Our every request is delivered within hours and we are left to our own devices. We have planned to take the jeep out today and go exploring. The staff have provided us with a hand written map showing us local roads and the best places to visit that are not private. I'm looking forward to seeing the rest of the island.

I'm dressed in shorts and a sleeveless shirt that I have tied casually just above my waist. Edward too is in shorts and a short sleeved casual checked shirt. We have a picnic basket, sun lotion, towels and our bathers just incase.

I've brought the camcorder as well as the camera. I want to have lots of reminders of this very special time. We head off first inland to a tropical waterfall and pool. We're told the place is magical and is home to an array of colourful birds and wildlife. We find it remarkably easily. I suppose a local guide is much better than the tourist ones. There is no where official to park so we pull up at the side of a dirt track.

There are no other visitors at the waterfall either guests or locals. It is breathtaking and so quiet, well apart from the bird noises. I walk infront of Edward carrying the towels and bag. Edward has the picnic basket and another bag.

"Edward its perfect." I say grinning at him.

"Its quite something Bella that is for sure but nothing can be described as perfect in comparison to you."

He certainly know how to stroke my ego. I blush again and nudge into him.

We settle our blankets at the edge of the pool. There is a well worn grassed area. I suspect all visitors make themselves comfortable here. The waterfall is everything I'd ever hoped one would be. I cannot wait to stand under it. We've been told the water is cold running down from the mountains.

I'm out of my shorts and into my swimming costume in a flash. Edward laughs at me. He changes too but at a much more leisurely pace. Our eyes keep meeting and I'm torn between my husband's body and the waterfall. Once again I find myself chewing my bottom lip.

He makes my mind up for me. He jumps straight into the pool.

"Bloody hell Bella it's freezing."

I laugh and follow him more sedately. He's right it is cold compared to the warm sea.

We swim toward the plundering waterfall. From afar it looks like it's only a small one. However up close the force of the water is much much more than I expected. When the first water pounds my head it pushes me under and Edward has to drag me back up. I'm coughing and spluttering until all the water is out of my lungs. He's laughing at me. He kisses me and asks

"Are you okay love?"

"I am now thanks to a handsome man."

Being so close to him in such a romantic setting gets me going again. I can tell from his face and his eyes that he feels the same. His fingers start to creep inside my swimsuit. At first he starts low his fingers brush against my folds before he finds my clit and starts to flick. It is sheer heaven. His other hand releases my halter top and he peels it down my body. Don't care that we are out in public and someone else can happen along at any moment.

I want my husband to make love to me and I don't care who knows it. When he finally slips his length into me it feels immediately like heaven. The sensations coursing through me drive me wild. Even in the water I want to be closer to him. I straddle his hips, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist. He plunders me hard and I love it. I cannot stop an intense orgasm ripping through my body. My inner walls close around his length and milk him as he growls my name and pumps harder and faster achieving his own release.

We see parrots of all colours as well as some cute furry things I have no idea the name of. Our picnic is lovely, we eat drink fruit juice and talk and laugh. It is a perfect day. We have not moved from the waterfall, tomorrow we will venture out again and this time actually do some sight seeing.

Tonight Edward has arranged for dinner to be cooked for us and delivered at eight o'clock. When it arrives delivered by a beautifully dressed waiter and waitress I feel under dressed. Edward and I have stayed casual dressed in a simple sun dress and he in casual slacks and a short sleeved shirt. I think we both look good, but definitely under dressed compared to the staff.

The food is delicious. Beef Wellington, sauteed potatoes and local vegetables. It is all cooked to perfection and tastes superb. Dessert is a light lemon tart with whipped cream. I can feel all the calories going straight to my hips. Edward laughs at this comment.

Lazy days spent loving each often, trips out seeing the island and more time spent making love at the waterfall. Nights spent eating wonderful dinners, talking , laughing and making love, make for a perfect honeymoon. The three weeks have flown by in an instant and I have loved every minute. It is our last night and we both are a little sad to be leaving in the morning.

I am also a little excited because we fly back not to New York but to our new home in LA. Edward starts his new job in a weeks time and I want to start looking seriously at schools. Our house is now fully furnished, Alice and Jazz have been on hand to take receipt of the last pieces of furniture. Clothes and the like were being transferred whilst we are away. Our new cars should be delivered the after we get home. We'll both have our freedom to get around. I cannot wait to start our new life together.

There is tension in the air tonight, Edward and I can both feel it. I assume its our impending departure. I have packed most of our stuff already, keeping out stuff we want to travel in and the clothes we are now wearing. Neither of us speaks out loud about the tension but we both know it is there. Once dinner is over we retire to the patio. Edward pulls me to sit opposite where I usually would and he kisses me almost to distract me. Only a few minutes go by when he says

"Take a walk with me on the beach love?" he holds his hand out for me.

"Of course Edward I'd love to."

We've only gone a few feet from the house when see in the distance a series of lights further along the beach. I look at him now and know he has arranged something for our last night. As we get closer I can see a blanketed area surrounded by candles fitted into holders like lanterns, they make the area very romantic.

I can now see a small table with an ice bucket and a bottle sticking out of it at the side is two glasses. We are upon the area now. How he arranged all this beats me. We have barely left each others side in three weeks. He's a sneak and I love him for it.

Edward sinks down onto the blanket and pulls me down by his side. I cannot resist kissing him.

"I love you so much ye know. Thank you for doing this Edward. It makes our last night here even more perfect."

"Don't say that yet love, you have no idea what I have planned for you." his eyebrow wiggle a little and I know he's teasing me.

The candlelight make the beach, the house and the sea look so pretty. They flicker in the light breeze but are also keeping us from feeling the cooling breeze. Edward lays down next to me while I pour us both a glass of champagne.

We chink our glasses and toast our future. After taking a sip I take our glasses and put them back on the table. Then I lean over my delicious husband and proceed to seduce him right there on the beach. I remembered our first day I had said we'd do this and we had several times during the day on the beach, on the patio in the sea but not at night. Now I intended to rectify that and it appears my lovely husband was in full agreement.

Our clothes were gone in seconds. Whilst the setting was incredibly romantic I didn't want romance I wanted sex, hard fast dirty sex. When I bit Edward's ear I think he got the message.

I was on my back and he was pumping into me before I could blink. It felt so good. I met and matched his every thrust and we both orgasm after a sustained period of hot fast hard fucking.

Exhausted we lay and rest.

"That was fantastic Edward. Thank you."

"Will you stop thanking me Bella I loved it just as much as you did."

Our hands are entwined and we look at the stars. Once my breathing is back to normal I turn over on my side and pull myself closer to him. I kiss his arm and his hand. He turns to face me too. Our lips touch noses are kissed. Everywhere is kissed. Soon it all becomes a little more intense and this time we make love under the stars for hours. Kissing, nipping, licking each other. Enjoying each others body. Finally sated we head back inside. We don't bother to dress. Edward wraps us in the blanket and after blowing out the candles he walks us slowly back to the house and bed for the last time.

Morning arrives too soon. A quick shower has us ready and awaiting our driver. A private jets waits on the small runway. This time I enjoy the journey home. LAX is heaving as usual. Alice and Jazz meet us to take us home. We have the usual chatter about the island and the like. I know we both have colour. We are both usually quite naturally pale. Alice comments on how well we both look. Edward and Jazz talk as we drive toward our new home.

As we turn into the estate I see that barriers are lowered as we approach. It appears Alice and Jazz have become firm friends with our security guards and they now recognise their car. I'll have to make sure that their visits don't get too much. It was what I liked about the security no unexpected visitors.

"Its alright Bella, Jazz and I won't be nuisances once you're settled."

It was like she could read my mind. Edward's hand reaches for mine from his seat in the front. It's his way of reassuring me I know. The house comes into view and immediately feel at home. Jazz carries the cases as Edward insists on carrying me over the threshold. We kiss tenderly as he walks with me in his arms to our new home. Everywhere is full of flowers. Alice smiles shyly from the doorway.

"Just a little welcome home and to let you know I'm so glad you're both here."

When Edward puts me down I rush to her and envelope her in my arms.

"You are the best sister in law I could have wished for Alice. Thank You."

"Ditto Alice" Edward says walking towards us.

His arms slips comfortably around my shoulder. They refuse the offer of staying for a drink. After a short goodbye we close our front door.

We are at last at home, together forever. I had always known from I first met Edward that it was special. Because

_When I fall in Love it Will be Forever..._

_** The End**_

Well there it is guys hope you enjoyed it... until next time I bid you all farewell.


End file.
